


O Viktorze, który budował zamki na lodzie, aż odkrył dom ninja

by effronterie1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effronterie1/pseuds/effronterie1
Summary: Kanon z perspektywy Viktora.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	O Viktorze, który budował zamki na lodzie, aż odkrył dom ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicarious_den](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/gifts).



> Opowiadanie powstało jako prezent na Gwiazdkową Wymianę Fikową 6.0 na Forum Mirriel do życzenia vicariousa o treści: 
> 
> _Kanon z perspektywy Viktora. Chciałbym poznać stronę Viktora, jaka w kanonie została jedynie muśnięta – jego życie, dorastanie, brak rodziny w obrazku legendy. Viktor bardziej intymnie, wiarygodnie, może być nawet gorzko (choćby poruszenie tematu tego jak jego orientacja wpływa na jego uczucia względem ojczyzny i jak na jego związek z Yuurim reaguje rosyjska prasa). I oczywiście kanoniczny slash, choć może być naprawdę delikatny, jak w anime._
> 
> Tekst betowała **SzmaragDrac** i z tego miejsca chciałabym jej za to bardzo, bardzo podziękować. Podjęła się bardzo trudnego zadania betowania tekstu, który wciąż się pisał, znosiła moje narzekania, a przede wszystkim wskazywała miejsca, które wymagały jeszcze pracy. Gdyby nie ona, poniższe opowiadanie wyglądałoby dużo gorzej.
> 
> Tytułem ostrzeżenia, w opowiadaniu znajduje się śladowa ilość wulgaryzmów, szowinizmu, homofobii, toksycznej męskości oraz stanów depresyjnych. Nie są to zdecydowanie główne tematy, jednak wrażliwość na powyższe może się wahać w zależności od osoby, toteż proszę mieć to na uwadze rozpoczynając lekturę.
> 
> W załączniku również [laurka](https://i.imgur.com/ntzoR4x.gif) dla vicariousa.

________________________________________________

##  **O Viktorze, który budował zamki na lodzie, aż odkrył dom ninja**

****

### Soczi, grudzień

****

_Słyszę łkanie w oddali,  
Czyżbyś także został porzucony?_

_Chodź, dokończę szybko lampkę wina,  
Wkrótce będę gotów,  
Bądź cicho_

Stał na środku z opuszczoną głową pośród wiwatującego tłumu, który ucichł dopiero, gdy pierwsze dźwięki muzyki rozbrzmiały na lodowisku. Setki par oczu śledziły z zapartym tchem, jak unosił ramiona, muskał palcami włosy, jak sunął po tafli lodu, rozpoczynając swój taniec. Jeszcze kiedyś to napięcie i dziesiątki ludzi stojących za nim murem omamiłyby go ciepłym kokonem wsparcia, dawałyby poczucie sensu i wzmagałyby w nim determinację, ale dziś był sam. Viktor i muzyka, piskliwy zgrzyt ostrzy łyżew przecinających szron płyty, jego drżące ciało i wytrenowane mięśnie, które pilnowały każdego ruchu.

Mógłby zaskoczyć ich wszystkich i się potknąć.

Nie potrafił.

_Gdybym tylko mógł poderżnąć mieczem gardła tych śpiewających o miłości,  
Gdybym tylko mógł zakląć lodem dłonie tych piszących o rozdzierającej pasji._

_Ta historia nie ma znaczenia,  
Zniknie dziś wraz z gwiazdami,  
Gdybym tylko mógł cię zobaczyć, wieczność odrodziłaby się z nadziei_

Poczwórny lutz, idealny, czysty, później jego specjalność, poczwórny flip, ląduje bezbłędnie i wypycha ramiona przed siebie, by postawić akcent nad perfekcyjnym skokiem. Dalej krótki, podwójny lutz w kombinacji choreografii, by przejść do stojącego piruetu, podczas którego dwa razy bez zawahania zmienia nogi, chwila dla złapania oddechu, gdy uwodzi publiczność zmysłowymi ruchami swojego ciała. Piruet siadany, okrążenie lodowiska wraz z otwarciem pozwalającym odetchnąć mięśniom, które zaraz napną się do poczwórnego salchowa; ląduje, podnosząc ramiona dla podwyższenia poprzeczki, nabiera prędkości, ciało napręża się, wyprowadza rotację, kombinacja potrójnego salchowa w podwójnego axla. Potrójny lutz, rozbieg, potrójny flip, serce wybijające szaleńczy rytm zmęczenia, poczwórny toe loop, kombinacja do potrójnego toe loopa i, na koniec, sekwencja do piruetu, siadany do stojącego, axel, stojący, poza.

Zaraz wypluje płuca.

_Zostań przy mnie, nie odchodź,  
Boję się cię stracić._

_Twoje dłonie, twoje nogi,  
Moje dłonie, moje nogi  
I bicia naszych serc  
Scalają się w jedno._

_Ucieknijmy razem,  
Jestem już gotów_*

Nie był pewien, w którym momencie zrozumiał, że w uszach odbijało się mu echo głosów skandujących jego imię. Komentator powtarzał liczbę punktów, Yakov podał bluzę, ktoś przytrzymał za ramię, gdy schylał się, by zmienić łyżwy na buty. Uśmiechnął się nieprzytomnie, oślepiony błyskiem fleszy, i ledwo zarejestrował, że Christophe chwycił go w ramiona i gratulował wygranej.

Po raz piąty.

Miał to wszystko, kolejny dowód na to, że był najlepszy, że potrafił poruszać się na lodzie tak jak nikt inny. To jego tańcem wzruszały się tysiące ludzi, to on otrzymywał od nich dziesiątki dowodów miłości, to on mógł mieć ich wszystkich, gdyby tylko chciał. Poruszał tłumy, był zjawiskowy, nazywali go swoim idolem, chcieli oglądać go na lodzie, lubił to, chciał tego, marzył o tym.

I miał to.

To już?

****

### wciąż Soczi, wciąż grudzień, kilka godzin później

****

Viktorowi przemknęło przez myśl, że może tego wieczoru zacząć żałować swojego rosyjskiego pochodzenia i mocnej głowy. Zdecydowanie odbiegał poziomem nietrzeźwości od reszty towarzystwa i choć wcześniej ustalił sam ze sobą, że powinien rozsądnie obchodzić się z alkoholem, jeśli chciał przetrwać tę maskaradę, tak teraz zaczynał dostrzegać wyraźne luki w swoim planie. Zwyczajnie — albo kretyńsko, jak podpowiadał cichy głosik w jego głowie — zazdrościł kolegom tej pijackiej beztroski, która aż z nich kipiała, gdy udowadniali, że _potrafią tańczyć nie tylko na lodzie i nawet w duecie_. Zwłaszcza Yuuriemu, bo, prawdę mówiąc, nic nie wskazywało na to, by Chris był choć trochę nietrzeźwy.

Ta taneczna bitwa dwójki o bliźniaczo brzmiących imionach była ujmująco zabawna. Viktor to wiedział, ale — choć naprawdę próbował — nie potrafił się w tym odnaleźć i wykrzesać z siebie nic więcej niż uśmiech niesięgający oczu. Przeczuwając, co zaraz nastąpi i powstrzymując nadejście obezwładniających wyrzutów sumienia — że nie potrafi się bawić, że jest kijowym kumplem, że nikt nie chce spędzać czasu z takim nudziarzem, że powinno go to zajmować, że dlaczego tylko on jeden nie potrafił się cieszyć, choć miał ku temu najlepsze powody tego wieczoru, że przecież Yuuri mógłby płakać gdzieś zamknięty w toalecie, a tego nie robił, tylko spędzał miło czas ze znajomymi, skąd on w ogóle brał na to siły — odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę stolika z alkoholem.

To paraliżujące poczucie bezwładności było chyba najgorsze. Chciałby wrócić do swojego pokoju, przytulić się do Makkachina, w końcu zasnąć i nie myśleć, ale… przecież powinien świętować ten wyjątkowy dzień, nawet nie tyle powinien, co naprawdę chciałby go świętować, tylko…

— Weź się posuń — burknął Jurij, który zmaterializował się obok znikąd i popchnął Viktora biodrem.

— Hę? — Nikiforov zerknął nieprzytomnie na młodszego Rosjanina i zaraz się oburzył: — Ej, chwila, jesteś za mło…

— Och, zamknij się. — Jurij, rzucając Viktorowi zmęczono-pobłażliwe spojrzenie, ostentacyjnie opróżnił całą lampkę wina. Udało się mu nawet prawie nie skrzywić. — Jesteś za młody na bycie moim ojcem. — Zanim Viktor zdążył zareagować, Jurij sięgnął po kolejny kieliszek. — Zrobiłem to specjalnie. Jeszcze by się popłakał, gdyby i to dzisiaj przegrał, a tak…

Jurij zamilkł w pół słowa, widząc coś za plecami Viktora. Spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej, po czym bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

— Viiiiktor!

Viktor jęknął, zaskoczony, gdy ktoś nagle objął go od tyłu w pasie.

— Wygrałem! Cieszysz się? — Yuuri wyciągnął szyję, kierując te słowa bezpośrednio do ucha Rosjanina, który poczuł, jak rośnie mu na ciele gęsia skórka. — Na pewno się cieszysz.

— Uhmm…

O Boże, tak, naprawdę się cieszył, ale głównie przez to, że Yuuri nie mógł teraz zobaczyć jego twarzy, bo był pewien, że zawstydził się jak głupi dzieciak. Zaskoczony, dopiero w tej chwili sięgnął dłońmi ramion Japończyka, starając się poluzować ten uchwyt. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Yuuri sam go puścił i… och, cholera, może lepiej było, gdy stał z tyłu, a nie z przodu, tak blisko.

— Nie masz się co wstydzić.

Czyli jednak było widać. Viktor zaklął w myślach i pożałował zmywania makijażu po występie; podkład na pewno zakryłby te okropne rumieńce.

— Ja też się cieszę — stwierdził Yuuri, opierając się prawie że nonszalancko o blat. Potrącił przy tym dwa kieliszki, ale niespecjalnie się tym przejął. — _Wytańczyłem cię_. Myślałem, że będę musiał spisać ten dzień na straty, ale teraz stwierdzam, że nie mogłem wygrać dziś nic lepszego.

Yuuri patrzył prosto w oczy Viktora, z uśmiechem, bez grama skrępowania wypowiadając te słowa… On chyba naprawdę z nim flirtował. Wcześniej… wcześniej Viktor nie był pewien, jak to odbierać, czy czegoś sobie nie dopowiada, bo miał do tego naprawdę dużą skłonność, ale teraz… Cały ten pomysł z trenerem i Hasetsu był absolutnie szalony, przecież nawet nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał z Yuurim i dopiero by coś sobie wyobrażał, gdyby wydawało mu się, że ten mówił poważnie. Jednak nie chciał tego przerywać, naprawdę marzył o tym, by powiedzieć coś równie dwuznacznego, choć trochę miłego, by dać Yuuriemu znać, że jest zainteresowany rozmową, ale w głowie miał totalną pustkę.

— A czemu to Hasetsu? — Miał nadzieję, że poprawnie wymówił nazwę japońskiej miejscowości. — W Petersburgu też mamy lodowiska, więc może to ty przylecisz do mnie.

Z chwilą, gdy wypowiedział te słowa, poczuł się jak skończony idiota.

— Pff — prychnął za to od razu Yuuri, przywłaszczając sobie kieliszek Viktora. — Może wygrałeś sobie to złoto, ale to nic nie znaczy. Na mnie musiałbyś się bardziej postarać — ocenił, patrząc na Viktora w ten sposób, który był naprawdę onieśmielający. — Na twoje szczęście dzisiaj ci odpuszczam. Już nam to załatwiłem. — Yuuri uśmiechnął się czarująco i sięgnął ręką po wolną lampkę wina. — Musisz tylko to ze mną uczcić.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy; to Viktor nie wytrzymał i pierwszy opuścił wzrok. Czuł rosnące podekscytowanie i jednocześnie zażenowanie samym sobą — naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Yuuri był taki swobodny, niczym się nie przejmował, a on… Zanurzył usta w alkoholu.

Yuuri zareagował na to jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Sam upił swojego wina i odstawił kieliszek na blat.

— No, to ja rozumiem — ucieszył się. — Chris mówił mi, że z Rosjanami się super imprezuje, a patrzę na ciebie cały wieczór i jesteś jakiś taki drętwy.

— Drętwy? — Czyli to było widać? Viktor zagryzł wargę. — No co ty. Nie każdy musi od razu pokazywać się bez ubrań by udowodnić, że nie jest drętwy — starał się zażartować.

— Szkoda. Chętnie zobaczyłbym cię bez ubrań.

Viktor ponownie zaniemówił. Yuuri powiedział to niemal bez zawahania, posyłając mu pewne siebie spojrzenie, które wraz z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem mieszało w głowie Rosjanina. Zaraz jednak Katsuki roześmiał się, tak jakby tylko żartował i wzruszył od niechcenia ramionami. Napił się wina i nonszalanckim ruchem przeczesał włosy, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że robił Viktorowi kisiel z mózgu.

— To chyba trochę za dużo jak na pierwsze spotkanie — bąknął niepewnie Rosjanin, z całych sił starając się pociągnąć dalej rozmowę, w której czuł się równie swobodnie jak wtedy, gdy zamawiał pielmieni z knajpy po drugiej stronie ulicy, bo nie chciało mu się wychodzić z domu.

— Mówisz? Mnie to nie przeszkadza. — Yuuri uśmiechnął się szeroko, prezentując Viktorowi pełen garnitur białych zębów. — Ale dobra, skoro dla ciebie to taaaki problem… — Westchnął, udając umęczonego, i rozejrzał się wokół siebie, jak gdyby spodziewał się znaleźć tam swoje spodnie.

— Nie, to żaden problem! W sensie, możesz zostać bez ubrań! Znaczy, eee, możesz się też ubrać, no, albo możesz nie, eee, no, generalnie jak ci pasuje…

Yuuri roześmiał się ponownie i pokręcił tylko głową. Opróżnił kieliszek z wina i spojrzał na Viktora, udając całkowicie poważnego, choć w oczach igrały mu iskierki rozbawienia.

— Idę znaleźć swoje ciuchy. Tylko mi stąd nie uciekaj! — Pogroził mu palcem, uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny i rzeczywiście odszedł, pozostawiając Viktora równie samego, co skonfundowanego.

Nie do końca rozumiał, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Serce wybijało mu nieco przyspieszony rytm, dłonie niebezpiecznie drżały (dla pewności odstawił lampkę wina na blat), Yuuri był zabawny, swobodny, najprawdopodobniej z nim flirtował, ale jedna rzecz była całkowicie pewna: on, Viktor Nikiforov, był skończonym idiotą. Naprawdę nie nadawał się do przebywania dziś z ludźmi, powinien jak najszybciej się stąd ewakuować, pójść na górę, wziąć Makkachina na spacer i skończyć ten dzień, zanim doszczętnie się zbłaźni. Wszyscy tu mieli dobre humory i ochotę na zabawę, a on zachowywał się jak jakiś świr ze swoim introwertycznym pierdololo, niezdolny do wykrzesania z siebie choć pół chęci do rozmowy, nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek zaangażowaniu. Yuuri był miły i nie dał po sobie tego poznać, ale nawet on szybko zorientował się, że towarzystwo Viktora jest raczej nudne, i prędko się ewakuował.

Nawet nie mógł mieć mu tego za złe. Nikt nie powinien tracić czasu i psuć sobie humoru, męcząc się z kimś, kto najwyraźniej nie był zdolny do tego, by docenić to, co miał.

Zanurzył usta w winie, myśli w podobnych rozważaniach, a kiedy alkohol się skończył, Viktor, nie oglądając się na salę, pomaszerował w stronę drzwi. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy gwar rozmów i muzyki ucichł, ale niedługo cieszył się samotnością.

— Miałeś poczekać!

Nawet nie próbował ukryć zaskoczenia, gdy ujrzał przed sobą zawiedzionego Yuuriego.

— Ee… Sorry, późno jest… — Wraz z wypowiedzeniem tych słów zaklął w myślach. No tak, pewnie, jak już się dowiedział, jak drętwy był, to mógł udowodnić, że dało się bardziej, czemu nie. — Znaczy, muszę wziąć psa na spacer.

— Och. — Yuuri na chwilę jakby zamarł, ale zaraz na jego twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech, tym razem nieco inny, choć Viktor nie potrafił określić, na czym polegała ta różnica. — A mogę iść z tobą?

Viktor zamrugał, próbując ukryć zdziwienie.

— Jasne — przytaknął szybko. — To, nie wiem, mam pokój na górze…

Yuuri skinął głową i skierował się w stronę windy, po drodze opowiadając Rosjaninowi o tym, jak rano pobłądził w tym hotelu, jak nie potrafił znaleźć restauracji, jak próbował kogoś podpytać o drogę, ale po rosyjsku potrafił powiedzieć tylko, że nie mówi w tym języku, i że w ogóle to są te rzeczy, których zawsze się uczy, jak gdzieś jedzie, a potem mówi je, a ludzie na niego patrzą i zaczynają jeszcze więcej mówić w swoim języku, i… prawdę mówiąc, Viktor nie potrafił do końca skupić się na jego słowach, przez cały czas zastanawiając się czemu, do cholery, Yuuri porzuca znajomych, z którymi dobrze się bawił, żeby pójść na spacer z nim i z psem.

— Jesteśmy — poinformował, otwierając drzwi i przepuszczając w nich Katsukiego. Makkachin zaraz do nich podbiegł, wesoło machając ogonem, a Viktor pogłaskał go po głowie. — Skoczę tylko do toalety i…

Yuuri przytaknął i, wpatrzony w psa wielkimi oczami, pochylił się, by dać mu do powąchania rękę. Viktor zniknął w łazience i od razu odkręcił wodę, po czym ochlapał sobie twarz. Przetarł powieki i wywrócił oczami, gdy przyłapał się na tym, że przyglądał się sobie w lustrze; nie, to wcale nie tak, że Yuuri widział go dosłownie pół minuty wcześniej.

— Tu zaraz obok jest taki park… — zaczął, gdy wyszedł z łazienki, ale zamilkł w pół słowa.

Yuuri, cały roześmiany, przygnieżdżał właśnie Makkachina ciałem do ziemi, a pies, wyraźnie zadowolony, obśliniał mu całe ucho. Viktor nie rozumiał ani pół słowa z tego, co przy tym mówił Japończyk, energicznie drapiąc zwierzaka, ale bez problemu rozpoznawał ten charakterystyczny ton, którym sam zwracał się do wszystkich psów. Automatycznie uśmiechnął się i przystanął, a Yuuri, nic nie robiąc sobie z jego obecności, kontynuował pieszczoty.

— Widzę, że szybko się zakumplowaliście.

— Jak przyjedziesz do Hasetsu bez niego, to cię nie wpuszczę — odparł Yuuri, w końcu podnosząc się z ziemi, na co Makkachin zareagował pełnym oburzenia spojrzeniem. Yuuri uniósł dłoń do twarzy, a Viktor pokręcił lekko głową, widząc, że Japończyk ocierał dwie łzy. Pierwszy raz widział kogoś, kto popłakałby się z radości przez tak prozaiczny powód, i zrobiło mu się nieco cieplej w środku. Yuuri zaś nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, zamiast tego rozejrzał się po pokoju i bez wahania podszedł do barku. — Idziemy na wycieczkę, bierzemy szampan w teczkę — zapowiedział, mocując się z otwarciem. — Tak, tak, dobry pies… idź do swojego pana, on cię ubierze — mówił do Makkachina, który, rozochocony otrzymaną pieszczotą, miał ochotę na więcej. Viktor rzeczywiście zaraz założył psu obrożę, a Yuuri, który już pociągnął sporego łyka z butelki, wyciągnął w stronę łyżwiarza rękę i spytał z nadzieją: — Mogę?

Viktor nie widział żadnych przeciwwskazań.

Wyszli na mroźną, grudniową noc, zmierzając do parku, a gdy Rosjanin to skomentował (w duchu zgryźliwie gratulując sobie pomysłu na rozmowę o pogodzie), Yuuri zaraz roześmiał się i poratował go swoim lekiem. Szampan w niczym nie pomógł, ale Katsuki miał kolejny pomysł; schylił się, znalazł jakiś patyk i zamiast rzucić go Makkachinowi, by ten pobiegł w dal, wycelował w Viktora, każąc mu go łapać. Rzucali więc do siebie patykiem, biegając w tę i z powrotem, by go złapać (Yuuri i tak miał dość dobrego cela, zważywszy na swój stan), a pies biegał pomiędzy ich dwójką. Viktor zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem, gdy po raz kolejny Yuuri wylądował w śniegu, rzucając się na patyk, który finalnie chwycił Makkachin.

— No nieee — jęknął Japończyk, otrzepując się ze śniegu. — Oddawaj! Makka… Maka-ka… Makakakakatko, raaany, Viktor, czemu twój pies ma takie trudne imię? — marudził, próbując złapać zwierzaka. Poddał się po chwili i, obrażony, wypił resztkę szampana. — Widziałem kiedyś makatkę, wiesz? Słodkie są. W ogóle wszystkie małpki są słodkie — mówił, gdy Viktor przywoływał do siebie psa. — Chciałbym mieć kiedyś małpkę. Wiesz, że w niektórych zoo można sobie adoptować małpkę? Znaczy, nie tak, że ją sobie od nich zabierasz, nie, ale tak, że ty płacisz, a potem możesz ją odwiedzać, głaskać, karmić… Bardzo bym tak chciał. Jak już przyjedziesz do Hasetsu i mnie nauczysz, jak jeździć na łyżwach, będę lepszy od ciebie, bogaty i będę mógł płacić za tyle małpek, ile chcę. Ojaaa, ale to by było. Hahaha, myślisz, że jest jakiś limit małpek na człowieka? Żeby, no wiesz, nie było tak, że nagle jeden człowiek bankrutuje i wszystkie małpki w zoo nagle tracą jedzenie… to by było straszne. A wiesz, co jest jeszcze straszne? Szparagi. Strasznie się boję szparagów! Nawet jak sobie teraz je wyobrażam to… brr! Są takie długie i łykowate i w ogóle tak śmierdzą, gdybyś chciał mnie kiedyś przestraszyć, to mógłbyś mi przynieść bukiet ze szparagów i uciekałbym na drugi koniec pokoju! Nie śmiej się, serio! Ja teraz mieszkam z Phichitem, nie? No i kiedyś była jego kolej gotowania i chciał mi zrobić niespodziankę…

Pijacki bełkot Yuuriego wylewał się z jego ust falą, której Viktor nawet nie próbował powstrzymać. Słuchał tego wszystkiego z przyjemnością, która nie miała nic wspólnego z naśmiewaniem się z nietrzeźwego kolegi. Yuuri był uroczo pijaniutki, taki wesoły, potrafił cieszyć się tym, że w Rosji była prohibicja zakazująca sprzedaży alkoholu w sklepach po dwudziestej drugiej, że robili aniołki na śniegu, że znaleźli knajpę, gdzie sprzedawali jeszcze alkohol, że Makkachin łapał w locie śnieżki, że wyrzucili ich z tej knajpy, że potrafili znaleźć hotel, że w hotelu była suszarka, bo inaczej nie miałby w czym jutro chodzić.

A Viktor? Żegnając się z Yuurim na korytarzu ich hotelu, czuł się lżejszy niż wtedy, gdy skakał poczwórnego flipa.

****

### Petersburg, ostatni dzień roku

****

Suty napiwek dla kierowcy taksówki nie uciszył wyrzutów sumienia Viktora, który dopiero gdy usiadł w ciepłym samochodzie, zorientował się, że może mężczyzna na przednim fotelu wolałby spędzać teraz czas ze swoją rodziną. Wieczór był mroźny, ale gdyby tylko pomyślał wcześniej, dłuższy spacer w ogóle by mu nie zaszkodził, a przynajmniej czułby się trochę przyjemniej, nie żerując tego dnia na czyjejś potrzebie, która zmuszała do pracy nawet w ten wieczór. Tymczasem, oglądając się za odjeżdżającą Wołgą, zadzwonił domofonem. Zrazu rozległ się chrobotliwy dźwięk i pchnął drzwi; znalazł się na wyłożonej mozaiką klatce schodowej i zaśmiał w kułak.

Winda była na dole, jednak umyślnie wybrał schody. Wycieczka w górę nie dość, że opóźniała moment spotkania z rodzicami, to jeszcze przywoływała miłe obrazy w pamięci. Nie uważał się za zawistnego, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać złośliwego uśmieszku, gdy przez niedomknięte drzwi na pierwszym piętrze dojrzał mężczyznę leżącego płasko na ziemi przedpokoju komunałki; i może gdyby nie spędził w tym budynku (i w Rosji) połowy swojego życia, zaraz zadzwoniłby po pogotowie. Ten obraz nie był jednak w żaden sposób nowy, znajomy zapach spirytusu uderzył go w nozdrza i Viktor nie mógł doczekać się miny ojca, gdy opowie mu o tym, co spotkał po drodze.

Jeśli istniał jakikolwiek powód, dla którego jego ojciec miałby wynieść się z Petersburga, właśnie miał go przed oczami.

Jeśli istniała zaś osoba, która kochała równie mocno Rosję, kapitalizm i prywatyzację, a jednocześnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z absurdu tej sytuacji, to był to Igor Nikiforov. Viktor nawet nie próbował zliczyć, ile razy w młodości słyszał litanię obelg kierowanych w stronę bolszewików, rewolucji z 1917, niesprawiedliwości, która wydarła z rąk pradziadka piękne mieszkanie z widokiem na Sobór i przekształciła w komunałkę zamieszkaną przez trzydzieści osób. Viktor nie potrzebował żadnych lekcji historii, by znać przyczynę dzielenia jednego wielkiego mieszkania na dziesiątki mniejszych — ojciec pomstował na klasę robotniczą, która przyjeżdżała po wojnie do miasta tak żywo, że nawet głupi by się nauczył. Niewielki wtedy jeszcze Petersburg zaczął rozwijać się dopiero, gdy został Leningradem, a więc kilka lat później, toteż komunałki miały możliwość powstania jedynie w centrum, przekształcone z mieszkań dawnych arystokratów. Po latach życia w systemie, który odzierał Igora Nikiforova z jakiejkolwiek prywatności, gdy udało się mu wykupić dawne mieszkanie pradziadka, kosztem tysięcy rubli doprowadzić je do stanu, jaki odpowiadał jego poziomowi używalności, okazało się, że mógł jednak ostrożniej dobierać marzenia. Viktor uwielbiał Petersburg między innymi za ten urbanistyczny kolaż, mariaż historii, polityki i przypadku, który sprawiał, że miasto wolne było od dzielnic dla bogaczy czy tych, do których lepiej nie zapuszczać się po zmroku. Tu czerń przeplatała się z bielą, bezdomni sypiali pod Ermitażem, dźwięki opery słychać było w licznych komunałkach, a nowobogaccy aspirujący do miana burżuazji po drodze do swych apartamentów mijali inne warstwy społeczeństwa. Igor Nikiforov wieszał na nich psy, nie potrafił przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego i najchętniej pozbyłby się kłopotliwych mieszkańców z budynku, w którym znajdował się jego wyśniony apartament, jednak — na całe szczęście — możliwości zasobnego portfela bywały ograniczone.

Viktor nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, ale po latach prób przestał się już nawet starać. Teraz, gdy pokonywał wysłużone stopnie, jego wzrok zahaczał o znajome kafelki mozaik, tę eklektyczną mieszankę przechodzącą od radzieckiego modernizmu po niemalże islamskie kolorowe zdobienia. Uśmiechnął się na widok nieco odrapanej ściany. W dzieciństwie lubił wierzyć, że gdyby tylko miał różdżkę, to tutaj odsłoniłby przejście na rosyjski odpowiednik ulicy Pokątnej; zresztą niejeden raz przychodził tutaj z wystruganymi patykami, próbując dostać się do magicznej części Petersburga. To była jedyna zabawa, której — w ich kamienicy — nie zabraniali mu rodzice. Poza tym młodego Viktora obowiązywał bezwzględny zakaz zjeżdżania na dół po poręczy, tak jak robiły to inne dzieci, wychodzenia wspólnie przez świetlik na dach, w ogóle rozmów z nimi, nie mówiąc już o wchodzeniu do ich mieszkań. Wprawdzie wszystkie te zakazy ustanowiono zdecydowanie nad wyraz realnym potrzebom — i nie dlatego, że Viktor nie chciałby spróbować, jak to jest bawić się w Kozaków i złodziei po komunałkach, a nigdy nie był do nich zaproszony. Wtedy nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, z dzisiejszej perspektywy — ani trochę nie dziwił się temu zbiorowemu wykluczeniu dziecka, które nigdy nie chodziło w połatanych ubraniach.

Kiedyś nawet myślał, że może ten zakaz był odpowiedzią rodziców na to, że zauważyli problem i woleli sami nałożyć reguły, tak by Viktor mógł obwiniać ich, a nie czuć niesprawiedliwe traktowanie niedoszłych kolegów. Coraz częściej miał jednak wrażenie, że był zatraconym idealistą.

Makkachin czekał na niego już u szczytu schodów; szczeknął wesoło i zamerdał ogonem, a Viktor zaraz zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi.

Otworzył mu ojciec. Wyglądał lepiej niż przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu; jego ciemne włosy nieco posiwiały przy skroniach, ale skóra nabrała przyjemniejszego, cieplejszego koloru. Przybrał również nieco na wadze; nie był już tak szkieletowaty, a guziki eleganckiej koszuli opinały umięśniony tors. Stał wyprostowany, dumnie unosząc swoją patrycjuszowatą szczękę, wręcz kipiąc postawą elitarnego plutokraty. Zmierzył Viktora od góry w dół i niemal opanował tik przy kąciku ust.

— Przyprowadziłeś psa. — Przepuścił syna w drzwiach. — Wytrzyj mu łapy, Tania wypastowała podłogi.

Viktor powiódł wzrokiem od butów swoich, przez ojca, w końcu złapał jego spojrzenie.

— Makka. — Gestem pokazał psu, by usiadł, a sam rozwiązał szalik. Jego ojciec znikł, ale zanim łyżwiarz odwiesił płaszcz na wieszak, już stał obok, wręczając mu szmatę. W ciszy obserwował, jak syn spełniał jego prośbę, i odezwał się dopiero, gdy ten skończył.

— Chodź, zapraszam dalej.

Viktor ledwo westchnął, oddając ojcu ścierkę, i sięgnąwszy do kieszeni płaszcza po dwa drobne zawiniątka, ruszył we wskazanym mu kierunku. Pazurki Makkachina, który wesoło biegł obok, dźwięczały niczym obcasy, a gdy tylko znaleźli się w salonie, pies zaraz rzucił się do obwąchania wszystkich kątów. Viktor rozejrzał się, mimochodem rejestrując, że tego dnia jadalnia została połączona z salonem, dzięki czemu zwiększyła się dostępna przestrzeń. Bez wątpienia jego rodzice na późny wieczór zaprosili znajomych, by razem z nimi świętować ten dzień; mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że rodzinny obiad skończy się, zanim pojawią się tu kolejni przedstawiciele śmietanki kulturalnej Petersburga. Korzystając z faktu, że jeszcze przez chwilę był sam, podszedł do noworocznego drzewka i ułożył przy nim upominki. Jak bardzo nie byłby kąśliwy, tak nie mógł odmówić rodzicom smaku w dobieraniu dodatków; niewielkie, białe i przezroczyste bombki mieniły się pośród srebrzystych łańcuszków.

— Gustowne, prawda? — Usłyszał głos ojca za swoimi plecami. — Twoja mama była pewna, że ci się spodoba.

Viktor odwrócił się i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że brakowało tu jeszcze jednej osoby.

— A gdzie ona jest? — spytał, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi. Szczerze wątpił w to, by jego matka spędzała ten wieczór w kuchni, tak jak większość rosyjskich gospodyń domowych, do których kręgu właściwie w ogóle się nie zaliczała. Stół był zastawiony przeróżnymi półmiskami, ale Viktor dałby sobie odciąć nogę, że wszystkie były roboty Tatiany.

— Jeszcze nie wróciła.

— Z Paryża?

— Od fryzjera. — Ojciec zmierzył go protekcjonalnym spojrzeniem. — Premiera była podczas świąt.

Viktor przygryzł wargę, przytakując mruknięciem. No tak, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy jego matka miała premierę najnowszego spektaklu, nad którego choreografią tak długo pracowała… Lilia wspominała o tym za każdym razem, gdy tylko ją widział, nawet cieszyła się na to, że będzie miała okazję przypomnieć sobie na żywo, a nie w filmach, jak wygląda ta _magiczna atmosfera świąt_. Tylko oczywiście na nic się to zdało, bo jak zwykle musiał o tym zapomnieć.

— No cóż. — Ojciec Viktora podszedł do barku i wyciągnął butelkę koniaku. — Napijemy się?

— Dzięki, szampan wystarczy.

Ale Igor Nikiforov nie przerwał nalewania alkoholu do szklaneczek, a Viktor dopiero w tej chwili zorientował się, że to nie było pytanie.

— Szampana zostawmy kobietom. — Podał synowi koniak i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, gestem zapraszając Viktora do dołączenia. Zaciągnął się zapachem, zamoczył usta w alkoholu i westchnął, wyraźnie zadowolony nugatową nutą smaku. Sięgnął po cygaro. — Wielka szkoda, że Yakov zabrania ci palić. Nie ma nic lepszego niż wieczór z dobrym alkoholem, kubańskim cygarem i miłym towarzystwem.

Gdyby na miejscu Igora Nikiforova siedział ktokolwiek inny, Viktor pomyślałby, że ta osoba ma naprawdę niezłe poczucie humoru. Znał jednak swojego ojca na tyle, by wiedzieć, że to nie była ironia, że z niczego się nie naśmiewał, a naprawdę aspirował do miana Największego Megalomana Petersburga. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten wieczór nie będzie najłatwiejszy, ale nie spodziewał się, że teatr, którego nie miał zamiaru oglądać, zacznie się tak prędko. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży wyjść zanim w apartamencie zjawią się kolejni wielbiciele dekadencji i dużej ilości dymu naraz, ale nie przewidział, że ktoś zapragnie wciągnąć go do tego grona.

Nie rozumiał tego, dlatego postanowił to zignorować. Zamoczył usta w alkoholu, dając sobie kilka dodatkowych sekund na znalezienie jakiegoś tematu do rozmowy.

— Lekarz pozwolił ci pić alkohol?

Dobra, naprawdę mógł wybrać lepiej.

— Viktor. — Ojciec rzucił mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie. — Proszę cię.

— Tylko pytam! Wyglądasz lepiej niż ostatnio i…

— No i właśnie. Kieliszek koniaku jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził.

Viktor szczerze w to wątpił, zresztą podobnie jak w to, że w przypadku jego ojca rzeczywiście był to tylko jeden kieliszek.

— Po prostu wydawało mi się, że dla twojej wątroby…

— Jeśli coś będzie nie tak z moją wątrobą, to kupię sobie nową — westchnął i zaraz zarechotał, rozbawiony własnym dowcipem. — Och, nie rób takiej miny. Tylko żartuję. Wszystko jest w porządku.

To również było sporne, ale Viktor wiedział, że lepiej nie podejmować się dyskusji z własnym ojcem.

— No dobrze — skapitulował. — Ale jak się czujesz po tej operacji? Polepszyło się? Możesz już normalnie jeść? Nie boli cię?

— Jest lepiej, tak. Boleć boli, ale tak to już jest, że poboleć musi, żeby się wyleczyło.

— Jesteś pewien? — Viktor był co do tego sceptyczny. — Może zgłoś to lekarzowi, on…

— Nie będę mu zawracał głowy. — Ojciec wszedł mu w słowo. — Zresztą jestem mężczyzną, nie będę jęczał, że coś mnie boli. Prawdziwy mężczyzna nie skarży się na byle co.

Łyżwiarz zamilkł i przeniósł spojrzenie z ojca na biblioteczkę, przy której siedział. Przez chwilę nie odzywał się, zamiast tego powiódł od niechcenia wzrokiem po tytułach. Prawie sięgnął po Brodskiego, kiedy zorientował się, że właśnie wtłoczenia w te ramy chciał uniknąć. Przełknął ślinę.

— Udało ci się kupić coś nowego? — spytał, łapiąc się innego tematu.

— Nic ciekawego. Znalazłem sonety jakiegoś polskiego poety, który pisał o Krymie, ale szkoda na to czasu, nie umywa się do Nikitina. — Zaciągnął się cygarem. — Możesz sam sprawdzić, powinien być gdzieś obok Puszkina. Podobno też był na zsyłce i…

Nie dokończył, bo w drzwiach salonu stanęła matka Viktora. Odziana w kożuch z gęstym futrem, ściągała właśnie rękawiczki, wodząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

— Odesłałeś już Tanię do domu? W holu… o, Viktor, już jesteś. — Uśmiechnęła się na widok syna i podeszła do stolika, przy którym siedział. Nachyliła się i przywitała się z nim pocałunkami w policzki. — Ach, no tak, tutaj trzy razy, zapomniałam.

— Tutaj?

— We Francji całują się dwa razy — westchnęła, machając od niechcenia ręką. — Nieistotne. Zostawię tylko płaszcz i do was dołączę. Usiądziemy już przy stole?

Obaj przytaknęli, podnosząc się z miejsc. Stół był zastawiony na zdecydowanie większą liczbę osób niż ich trójka, jednak ignorując zerkającą na nich przekornie pustkę, zajęli miejsca u jego szczytu. Anna rzeczywiście pojawiła się po chwili w białej, ołówkowej sukience i ustach podkreślonych burgundową czerwienią.

— Jak dobrze cię w końcu widzieć — powiedziała, posyłając Viktorowi delikatny, spokojny uśmiech. — Zostaniesz z nami do wieczora, prawda?

Zostałby, ale chyba po swoim trupie.

— Nie, niestety — odparł ostrożnie.

— Pewnie masz jakąś ciekawszą imprezę?

— Też nie — przyznał, już przewidując reakcję rodziców. — Makkachin źle znosi fajerwerki, nie chcę zostawiać go samego.

I nie pomylił się. Matka, która wcześniej przyjęła informację o tym, że syn nie spędzi z nimi całego wieczoru, bo umówił się już z jakimiś znajomymi, utkwiła w nim przeszywające spojrzenie, a ojciec parsknął śmiechem, bynajmniej nie przyjemnym.

— Przecież to tylko pies.

— Mówiłem, że będą z nim same problemy. Mogę zadzwonić po Tanię, przyjdzie posiedzieć z psem, żebyś się nie musiał przejmować.

— To nie jest tylko pies — powiedział chłodno. — To członek mojej rodziny i pozwólcie, że sam wybiorę, _kto_ będzie wchodził w jej skład.

Intencjonalnie, wręcz butnie, położył nacisk na jedno słowo, co w połączeniu z jego stanowczą reakcją sprawiło, że rodzice zamilkli. Wiedział, jaki był tego prawdziwy powód, jakiego tematu w ciszy wszyscy zgodzili się unikać, by nie zburzyć tej misternej układanki, nad którą wspólnie pracowali. Mógł udawać, że go to nie obchodzi, że odnajdywał się w tej jałowej konwencji, którą przyjęli, ale już teraz czuł, jak wiele energii kosztowało go samo przyzwolenie na obecny stan rzeczy.

Mógłby teraz poruszyć ten temat, postawić wyraźne ultimatum, zająć stanowisko, które znaczyło więcej, niż _to moja decyzja_ , bo niczego przecież nie wybierał. Tylko czy na pewno chciał robić to właśnie w tej chwili? Zaczynać rozmowę, która nie była przyjemna, której perspektywa już teraz nastręczała go wątpliwościami, przy świątecznym obiedzie? Skoro czekał z tym kilka lat, mógł znaleźć lepszy moment.

— Twój ojciec stara się tylko znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji — podjęła Anna, ignorując wiszący w powietrzu temat. — Jeśli chciałbyś gdzieś wyjść, to Tatiana na pewno…

— Nie zostawię Makkachina.

— Nie musisz mówić do mnie tym tonem, jakbym proponowała, byś się go w ogóle pozbył. — Sięgnęła po jeden z półmisków, nakładając sobie na talerz faszerowane jajko. — Wystarczy drobna zmiana w planach i będziesz mógł miło spędzić ten wieczór.

— Nie zostawię go — powtórzył powoli, cicho, jeszcze bardziej zirytowany przez tę nonszalancję, którą prezentowała jego matka. — Najwyraźniej trudno ci to zrozumieć, ale dla niektórych ludzi istnieją ważniejsze rzeczy niż sylwestrowa impreza.

Nie myślał; dopiero gdy wypowiedział te słowa, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak zabrzmiały.

Zapadła cisza. Anna odłożyła talerz przekąsek i, już pozbawiona uśmiechu, utkwiła przeszywające spojrzenie w Viktorze. Miał ogromną ochotę odwrócić wzrok, spuścić głowę i przeprosić, ale wrodzony upór i chęć obstawania przy swoim choćby niewiadomo co trzymały go w miejscu, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego szczeniackiego zachowania.

— Pasywna agresja zawsze była twoją domeną, ale tej nie nazwałabym już nawet pasywną — odezwała się w końcu Anna, wzrokiem błądząc po twarzy Viktora. — Nie rozumiem, czym zasłużyłam sobie na takie traktowanie… Jesteś moim synem i nie możesz mnie winić za to, że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Może jesteś już dorosłym mężczyzną, ale ten fakt nie sprawi, że matczyna miłość nagle wyparuje.

Viktorowi coś ścisnęło żołądek.

— Naprawdę mi na tobie zależy — kontynuowała, sięgając po dłoń Viktora, i przykryła ją własną — a jedyne, co dostaję od ciebie, gdy okazuję swoje uczucia, to wielki sprzeciw. Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną, owszem, ale nie możesz zabronić mi się o ciebie martwić. Jeśli to dla ciebie tak ważne to, oczywiście, zostań z psem na noc. Ale, bardzo cię o to proszę, Viktorze, nie reaguj agresją na moją troskę o ciebie. Nie rób mi tego. To okrutne.

Dokładnie do tego doprowadził. To miał być prosty wieczór, z rozmowami na neutralne tematy, on opowiedziałby matce o mistrzostwach w Soczi, ona o swoim spektaklu ( _o którym nawet nie pamiętałeś_ , podpowiadał natarczywy głos w głowie), zjedliby tradycyjną sałatkę Olivier, wymienili prezentami… a tak, właśnie zranił swoją mamę. Jakkolwiek oziębłe nie byłyby ich stosunki, nie miał tego na celu, a udało mu się znakomicie. Ona rzeczywiście się o niego martwiła, troszczyła — przecież podczas bankietu odbył z nią długą rozmowę, bo dzwoniła, rozentuzjazmowana wynikami. Może nie dogadywali się na wielu płaszczyznach, może ich style życia i upodobania od siebie odbiegały, ale przecież mogli być ponad to, prawda? A tymczasem przez durną sprawę, jeden wieczór, zwykłe nieporozumienie, bo jak inaczej miałby to nazwać?, przez to zranił bliską osobę, jak całkowity niewdzięcznik. Może naprawdę taki właśnie był? Nie potrafił docenić tego wszystkiego, co od nich dostał, tego, że tylko dzięki ich wsparciu, licznym treningom kosztującym tysiące rubli, dziś mógł stać w tym miejscu.

— Wiem, że nie chciałeś źle. Ale, proszę, myśl nad swoimi słowami — powiedziała, ściskając delikatnie jego dłoń i uniosła lekko kąciki ust. — Nałożę ci sałatki, dobrze?

Świąteczny obiad jadł doprawiony wyrzutami sumienia.

Wręczyli sobie prezenty (otrzymał od rodziców nieprzyzwoicie drogie łyżwy treningowe), porozmawiali o zawodach w Soczi (Anna była zachwycona jego aranżacją i przekonana, że to Lilia pomogła Yakovowi z _kierowaniem Viktora w tak efemeryczną stronę_ ) i o wakacyjnych planach (Viktor bąknął coś pod nosem, a rodzice nie ciągnęli tematu, chętni do opowiedzenia o swojej planowanej podróży do Tajlandii). Ojciec dwukrotnie pogratulował mu wygranej i tego, że spisał się na medal, proponował też, by Viktor został choć trochę, bo jego znajomi na pewno chcieliby mu osobiście uścisnąć rękę — i dokładnie w tej chwili najmłodszy z Nikiforovów uznał, że to wszystko przekraczało już dopuszczalne normy szaleństwa.

Wyszedłwszy od rodziców, odetchnął z ulgą. O tej porze roku słońce zachodziło już o szesnastej; ciemność zdążyła spowić Petersburg podczas rodzinnej wizyty. Newski Prospekt był jednak mniej zatłoczony niż zwykle; Viktor dopiero teraz zorientował się, jak rzadki obraz miał przed oczami. Szeroką na dziesięć pasów arterią przejeżdżały pojedyncze samochody, sam zaś stał na chodniku już kilka chwil, wpatrzony w przestrzeń, i nikt go nie wyminął ani nie szturchnął. Makkachin odszedł kilka metrów, smycz przecinała alejkę, ale nikt nie wpadł w zastawioną pułapkę.

A więc tak wyglądał Piter, gdy wszyscy jego mieszkańcy znajdowali się w swoich domach?

Wiedziony ciekawością, ruszył przed siebie. Podświetlony na kolorowo Sobór zostawił za plecami, a nogi bezwiednie pchnęły go ku rzece, jakby podświadomie ignorowały obecność kanałów. W oddali na osi arterii majaczyła złota iglica Admiralicji, wyznaczając miejsce, od którego promieniście odchodziły trzy główne ulice w mieście. Gdyby Viktor nie znał historii tego miejsca — że początkowo było wznoszone jako stocznia, że tymi ulicami miał odbywać się doń transport — głowiłby się, dlaczego w tym centralnym miejscu nie stał Pałac Zimowy. Tymczasem ślad historii odbijał się w dzisiejszej tkance miasta; tak pozornie podobnego do wszelkich barokowych rozwiązań z Zachodu, a po dłuższej chwili wprawiającego w zdumienie. To była jedna z tych cech, przez które uwielbiał Petersburg — miasto kontrastów w każdej z możliwych skal. Szedł szeroką, prostą aleją, po drodze mijając dziesiątki wąskich uliczek, które kluczyły po mapie organicznymi kształtami. Mijał drogie, markowe sklepy, ale na skrzyżowaniu siedziała jeszcze jedna staruszka, oferując domowej roboty cieburieki. Zimą słońce ledwo wchodziło na horyzont i przez większość doby spowijał ich półmrok, latem rozkoszował się sennym marzeniem białych nocy. Gdy o wszystkich tych różnicach, których katalizatorem był Piter opowiadał Chrisowi, Szwajcar od razu nasunął skojarzenie z Rzymem. Viktor musiał przyznać, że było całkiem celne; w Wiecznym Mieście na każdym kroku współczesność przeplatała się ze starożytnością, ale dla Nikiforova było to jak kropla w morzu rozmaitości, które oferował Piter. W Rosji wszystko było jakoś bardziej, wyraźniej i dosadniej, w skali, z którą nikt nie mógł konkurować. Jeśli na świecie istniały jakieś wynaturzenia, było pewne, że tutaj zostaną odpowiednio podkreślone. Viktor, proszony o zobrazowanie tego, co miał na myśli, zawsze opowiadał o biletach. Wiadomo, że Anglicy lubią innych Anglików, Francuzi Francuzów, a Włosi Włochów, mówił, ale to Rosjanie podkreślają, jak bardzo lubią Rosjan. Gdy wchodzisz do jakiegoś obiektu zabytkowego w Rosji, kupujesz oczywiście bilety — i nawet są cenniki i informacje po angielsku. Tylko że te po angielsku nie podają jednej dodatkowej pozycji: specjalnego biletu dla Rosjan. Kiedy Rosjanin idzie na Kreml, może kupić bilet o połowę tańszy niż zagraniczny turysta. Więc teraz, Chris, siedź cicho, nie odzywaj się i udawaj, że jesteś Rosjaninem, to może uda mi się kupić dla ciebie tańszy bilet.

Fasada Ermitażu zamajaczyła w oddali i Viktor na chwilę przystanął, zastanawiając się, czy nie skręcić w tamtą stronę. Przewidując jednak, że ogromny plac przed Pałacem Zimowym pełen będzie turystów oglądających kolorowe światełka na jego elewacji i lodowe rzeźby przed, ruszył przez park na Angielskie Nabrzeże. Dopiero gdy opuścił gęstą siatkę zabudowań, uderzył go chłód bijący od Newy. Poprawił kołnierz płaszcza i szczelniej owinął się szalikiem, choć bardziej w odruchu zapobiegania przeziębieniu — przecież był sportowcem, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na złapanie choroby w tak błahy sposób — niż z zimna.

Tu ludzi nie było już prawie w ogóle. Daleko, kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nim, spacerowała jakaś para, a poza tym — był zupełnie sam. Dopiero teraz zwolnił kroku i odetchnął głęboko, tak jakby woda działała na niego uspokajająco. Makkachin, przyzwyczajony do prędkiego tempa, szczeknął w psim oburzeniu, ale udobruchany suszoną wołowiną, zamerdał ogonem i zwolnił. Viktor schował wolną od smyczy dłoń do kieszeni.

Jak to się działo, że każde, nawet najkrótsze spotkanie z jego rodzicami musiało pozostawiać po sobie tak wielki niesmak i ścisk w żołądku? Próbował sięgnąć myślami wstecz, przypomnieć sobie, kiedy spędził z nimi miły wieczór czy popołudnie, ale w pamięci miał teraz tylko kolejne jałowe rozmowy. Mieli zupełnie inne priorytety, teraz już zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale przecież to nie musiało znaczyć, że nie mogli pozbyć się tych wszystkich barier czy uprzedzeń i…

No właśnie, uprzedzeń.

Viktor zagryzł wargę, czując, jak przechodziły go ciarki, które nie miały nic wspólnego z zimnym podmuchem wiatru. Jak długo jeszcze będą udawali, że wszystko jest w porządku? Kiedyś, gdy był młodszy, wręcz marzył o sytuacji takiej jak teraz: by nie musiał kłamać, odpowiadając na pytania, która dziewczyna się mu podoba, by rodzice zostawili go w spokoju. Nie musieli wcale się w to angażować, wcale nie czuł potrzeby opowiadania im o swoich drobnych uniesieniach, właściwie to dałby wszystko za to, by te pytania po prostu się skończyły, by ten temat przestał istnieć, tak jakby po prostu nie był ważny.

Dziś miał to wszystko. Wymarzoną ignorancję, wręcz tabu nałożone na temat jego domniemanych związków, żadnych rozmów o ślubach i wnukach. Prawdę mówiąc, żadnych rozmów w ogóle, bo jedynym, na czym potrafili zahaczyć się dłużej niż na kilkanaście sekund, było łyżwiarstwo. Dziś ojciec powiedział mu, że jest z niego dumny.

Viktor poczuł, jak na jego ciele rośnie gęsia skórka, gdy zorientował się, że to również było jego marzenie z dzieciństwa.

Dzisiaj? Zupełnie nie czuł, by duma ojca cokolwiek dla niego znaczyła.

W oddali podnosił się Most Zwiastowania, ale Viktor nie zwracał na to uwagi. Myśl o tym, że spełniły się dwa jego nastoletnie marzenia, a on nawet nie zarejestrował tego faktu, uderzyła go dość celnie; była jak ukłucie igłą przy pobieraniu krwi, z tym przeszywającym, parszywym wrażeniem, gdy ktoś wysysał coś z twojego wnętrza za obopólną zgodą. Viktor nie zamierzał kwestionować tego, że marzenia mogły się zmieniać wraz z wiekiem, że ludziom zaczynało zależeć na innych rzeczach… ale czy na pewno nie szukał po prostu wymówek dla usprawiedliwienia swojego wiecznego niezadowolenia, tego okropnego braku poczucia satysfakcji niezależnie od tego, jak pozornie dobry by się nie wydawał? Wszystko mu się udawało, wszystko było idealnie, tak jak sobie wymarzył, razem z pieprzoną półką medali, a on wciąż szukał, chciał czegoś więcej? Jakiego więcej — tego też nie potrafił przecież sprecyzować. Może nie było żadnego _więcej_ , może był tylko on, wielki niewdzięcznik pośród nieprzemyślanych, spełnionych marzeń.

Tym razem chłód był realny, choć nie pojawiła się żadna bryza. Skręcił w lewo, w zabudowę, tak jakby całe te nieprzyjemne myśli pochodziły od rzeki, a nie od niego samego. W tej chwili przeszła mu ochota na dalszy spacer do domu. Wyciągnął telefon i rozejrzał się wokół, starając się złapać jakiś charakterystyczny punkt, by podać swoją lokalizację taksówkarzowi, gdy zorientował się, że doszedł do Nowej Holandii.

Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru ciekawość zwyciężyła.

Nie był na tej wyspie, odkąd została poddana renowacji, ale trudno byłoby nie wiedzieć, że znajdowało się tam publiczne lodowisko na świeżym powietrzu. Odkąd je otwarto, stanowiło atrakcję nie tylko dla turystów; co rusz VKontaktie podsuwało mu reklamy i zdjęcia pokazujące ludzi bawiących się na lodzie (musiał przyznać, że trudno było się dziwić algorytmom sztucznej inteligencji, że wytypowały go na idealny target). Tym razem miał okazję zobaczyć je na żywo; pierwsze zaskoczenie przyszło wraz obecnością ludzi. Nie było ich co prawda wielu, zaledwie garstka, ale i tak zdziwił go wielki neon informujący o tym, że lodowisko było dziś czynne przez cały wieczór i noc. W uszach zadźwięczały mu ostatnie dźwięki _Gdyby nie było zimy_ Mariny Devyatowej, a po niespełna sekundzie ciszy rozbrzmiały wesołe tony _Jingle Bells_ w wykonaniu Chóru Aleksandrowa. Viktor uśmiechnął się automatycznie. Sam gustował w nieco innej muzyce, a rezygnując ze wszelkich wycieczek po sklepach, zapomniał, jak przyjemno-pokrzepiające potrafiły być rosyjskie piosenki noworoczne.

Przystanął w niewielkiej odległości od bandy, przy słupie, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Na lodzie znajdowało się może dziesięć osób, a chwila obserwowania ich wystarczyła, by zorientować się, że były to rodziny, których pozostali członkowie siedzieli przy stołach, racząc się ciepłymi, parującymi napojami. Kiedy ostatnio widział jeżdżących na lodzie niezawodowców? Uśmiechnął się szerzej na widok miniaturowego pingwina, którego ojciec podawał właśnie córeczce. Dziewczynka oparła dłonie na dwóch pałąkach i pisnęła, gdy tata popchnął ją mocniej, a ona poruszyła się na lodzie. Viktor zaśmiał się cicho, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi, i przeniósł wzrok na matkę dziecka, która skrupulatnie dokumentowała wszystko swoim telefonem. Obok przemknęła trzymająca się za ręce para — próbowali pocałować się podczas jazdy, ale dziewczyna zachwiała się i upadła, pociągając na lód chłopaka. Zaraz obydwoje roześmiali się i, w akompaniamencie _Ostatnich pięciu rubli_ , pocałowali. Dwójka dzieci, najprawdopodobniej rodzeństwo, ścigało się w kółko po lodowisku; cali czerwoni, z rozpiętymi kurtkami, nie zwracali uwagi na okrzyki ich matki, która przepowiadała im załapanie jakiegoś okropnego choróbska. Prawdopodobnie ci ludzie wcale się nie znali, ale łączyło ich bez wątpienia to, że wszyscy czerpali przyjemność z tej beztroskiej zabawy na lodzie.

Viktor patrzył na to z rozrzewnieniem. Było coś rozczulającego w oglądaniu ludzi, którzy potrafili śmiać się i wygłupiać w okolicznościach, które jemu w pierwszej chwili kojarzyły się z doskonaleniem kolejnych wyskoków.

Ale przecież nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć; chciał chłonąć tę atmosferę, rodzinną, wesołą, przyjazną. Potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się, a później podszedł do niewielkiego okienka oferującego ciepłe napoje. Uśmiechnięty mężczyzna w futrzanej czapce od razu zwrócił się do niego, odwracając od ekspresu z kawą:

— Wszystkiego dobrego w nowym roku! Co mogę podać? Polecam zbiteń i — dopiero teraz spojrzał na Viktora — o cholera.

Wybałuszył oczy, a Viktor uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

— Wszystkiego dobrego — odparł uprzejmie. — Dostanę może gorącą czekoladę?

— Gorącą czekoladę — powtórzył ekspedient, wciąż wpatrując się w Viktora. Dopiero po chwili ocknął się z lekkiego letargu i gorliwie przytaknął: — Tak, jasne! Na koszt firmy. Sasza, jedna gorąca czekolada dla Viktora Nikiforova!

— Nie, dziękuję, naprawdę nie trzeba…

— Co? We, nie rób se jaj, prędzej uwierzę w Dziadka Mroza niż w to, że jeszcze…

— To naprawdę dla nas zaszczyt! Możemy tam dorzucić coś jeszcze, może naszą specjalność, gorąca czekolada z chili?

— Naprawdę nalegam. — Viktor, cały czas z uprzejmym uśmiechem, po prostu włożył zwinięty banknot do słoika z napiwkami. — Chętnie spróbuję czekolady z chili.

— Sasza, z chili! Cholera, nie wierzę… Możemy zrobić sobie zdjęcie?

— Dima, co ty tam, za dużo popiłeś? — Sasza wyłonił się z głębi budki i, wzorem swojego współpracownika, na widok Viktora wytrzeszczył oczy. — O babuszko… Rany, co za dzień! Gorąca czekolada z chili! — Łapiąc się za głowę, szybko wrócił do przygotowania napoju.

Viktor — przyzwyczajony do naprawdę różnych reakcji na swój widok — nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

— Jasne, nie ma problemu — odparł zaś na pytanie. Zapadła na chwilę cisza, podczas której ekspedient wpatrywał się w niego intensywnym spojrzeniem, aż łyżwiarz musiał odchrząknąć. — Masz telefon?

Nie był pewien, czy może pozwolić sobie na zwracanie się na ty, ale facet był młody, jakoś w jego wieku…

Zapanowało małe zamieszanie, bo Dima nie mógł znaleźć komórki, ale w końcu Viktor przejął jego telefon i wycelował w nich obiektyw. Jeśli za sławą przychodziła jakaś dodatkowa nauka, to on był bogaty w wiedzę o tym, gdzie w każdym możliwym modelu aparatu przełączyć na tryb selfie.

— Wielkie dzięki!

— Nie ma sprawy. — Viktor uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny.

— Mogę opublikować to na fanpage’u lodowiska, nie?

Viktor pomyślał, że to urocze, że ten facet się o to pytał. Ludzie z zasady nie mieli takich skrupułów. Przytaknął.

— O rany, ale to będzie! Po tych postach dzisiaj to jutro nie odpędzimy się od ludzi. Jakbyście nam zrobili prezent, naprawdę. O, proszę, to twoja czekolada. Smacznego! Czekaj, załatwię ci koc dla psa… Trzymaj. I wszystkiego najlepszego!

Nikiforov podziękował i przysiadł na ławce obok koksownika, rozłożywszy wcześniej Makkachinowi koc. Dopiero teraz zmarszczył lekko brwi, orientując się, że nie do końca zrozumiał słowa ekspedienta. Zrobili prezent? Jacy oni? Zaraz jednak o tym zapomniał — zanurzył usta w czekoladzie i aż westchnął z przyjemności. Gorzka, gęsta i naprawdę dobra, prawie jak ta, którą pił kiedyś w Belgii, rozgrzewała jeszcze dodatkiem ostrej papryczki. Dima miał rację, to był naprawdę dobry wybór, a w dodatku sam smak czekolady sprawił, że Viktor nieco się odprężył. Powiódł wzrokiem po lodowisku — ojciec z córeczką gdzieś zniknęli, pozostałe osoby wciąż znajdowały się na lodzie, a poza tym…

Prawie oblał się czekoladą.

Na tafli lodu, opierając się o bandę i właśnie składając autograf, stał Jurij Plisetsky. Przez chwilę Viktor myślał, że coś mu się przewidziało, ale te blond włosy i szczupłą sylwetkę, nawet jeśli schowane pod grubymi warstwami odzienia, poznałby wszędzie.

Zanim Nikiforov zdążył zrobić coś głupiego (na przykład zawołać głośno, przez całe lodowisko, „hej, Jura, szczęśliwego nowego roku!”), Jurij wyprostował się i z elegancją podjechał do wejścia na lodowisko. Uśmiechnął się w sposób, którego Viktor nigdy nie widział — a przynajmniej nie u niego — i… podał rękę jakiemuś staruszkowi. Nikiforov z niedowierzaniem obserwował, jak Jurij, ten sam zbuntowany chłopiec, który prychał za każdym razem, gdy Yakov choć sugerował, że Rosjanin mógłby pokazać swojemu młodszemu koledze Ljoszy wyskoki, teraz trzymał za dłonie starszego pana i pomagał mu ustać na łyżwach. Może to przez element zaskoczenia, ale Viktorowi zajęło kilka długich chwil, by dotarło do niego, że to musiał być dziadek Jurija, o którym słyszał zwykle gdzieś pomiędzy wierszami. Jurij był zawsze powściągliwy, mówiąc o rodzinie, a Viktor nigdy nie ciągnął go za język, zadowolony z przyjętej w niemym porozumieniu zasady nierozmawiania na te tematy. Tylko że tym razem mógł zobaczyć na własne oczy to, o czym nigdy Plisetsky mu nie powiedział; tę emanującą od nich bliskość przejawiającą się w drobnych, nic nieznaczących gestach. W tym, jak Jurij trzymał dziadka za przedramiona, powoli odpychając się i jadąc tyłem, jak uśmiechał się kącikiem ust czy jak tłumaczył coś bez zwyczajowego wywracania oczami. Viktor patrzył z czułością na Jurija, który puścił dziadka i, jadąc przy nim w asekuracyjnej pozie, nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Gdy tylko staruszek się zachwiał, Plisetsky zaraz łapał go i podtrzymywał, kiwał głową, rozmawiał, w końcu — śmiał się i uśmiechał. Dziadek, wyraźnie zmęczony, przystanął przy bandzie i chyba poprosił wnuczka o to, by ten pokazał mu, jak coś się robi, bo Jurij kiwnął głową, odepchnął się i zaraz wykonał jeden z pierwszych ruchów, których uczyli się wszyscy na lodzie — przeplatankę. Wrócił zaraz do dziadka, który — wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek — zaczął coś gorączkowo mówić. Rozmawiali przez chwilę, a zaraz znów ruszyli na lód, Jurij tyłem, oceniając postępy dziadka.

To było dla Viktora tak abstrakcyjne, tak niesamowite…

Nagle poczuł się jak intruz. Ciepło na sercu nie usprawiedliwiało tego nietaktownego wgapiania się w Jurija i jego dziadka, w ich intymną, rodzinną relację, w którą Plisetsky nigdy nie chciał przecież wtajemniczać Viktora, i przez to zrobiło się mu bardzo, bardzo głupio. Instynktownie narzucił kaptur na głowę. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Jurij zacznie rozglądać się naokoło, było niewielkie, ale Nikiforov naprawdę nie chciał, by młodszy kolega go rozpoznał. Uniósł kubek z gorącą czekoladą do ust, z postanowieniem wypicia jej i szybkiej emigracji, ale gdy tylko upił łyka, rozległ się dzwonek jego telefonu.

Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i uniósł wysoko brwi.

— Halo?

— Cześć, Vitya… — Yakov przeciągnął ostatnią sylabę jego imienia i zawiesił głos. — Jesteś w domu?

Viktor rozejrzał się dookoła. Prawdopodobieństwo, że byli tu on, Jurij i jeszcze na dodatek Yakov, praktycznie nie istniało. Tylko czemu trener do niego dzwonił i zadawał takie pytania?

— Jestem na spacerze z psem — odparł ostrożnie, odstawiając na stolik kubek z czekoladą i zerkając kątem oka na Jurija. Wciąż był skupiony na dziadku i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało się to zmienić. — Czemu pytasz?

— Zastanawiam się, czy nie mógłbym do ciebie wpaść.

Wpaść. Yakov. Może nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że Yakov tak po prostu do niego nie wpadał, a już na pewno nie trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia.

— Jasne, zapraszam — odparł, przygryzając wargę. — Powinienem wrócić… do dwudziestu minut.

— Świetnie. To do zobaczenia.

Wykręcił numer po taksówkę i, odchodząc od stolika, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na lodowisko. Jurij i jego dziadek poruszali się po lodzie w ślamazarnym tempie, a z ich ust nie schodziły drobne, serdeczne uśmiechy.

****

### Petersburg, kolejny rok, końcówka lutego

****

— No i to by było na tyle, póki co. — Yakov zakończył swoją przemowę, w której pokrótce pokazywał Viktorowi każdą z możliwych kombinacji, na jaką może trafić w kolejnym sezonie mistrzostw. — Wiadomo, za wyjątkiem tych, co mogą zakwalifikować się z regionalnych, ale o nich nie ma się co martwić. Możesz sobie zerknąć, są o tam. — Wskazał głową na kolejny segregator.

Viktor przesunął go po stole, otworzył i prześledził wzrokiem zakładki z nazwiskami łyżwiarzy. Każdy folder, jak zdążył się już zorientować, zawierał pierwszą stronę z dużym zdjęciem zawodnika, jego imieniem, nazwiskiem i podstawowymi informacjami.

— Przejrzyj sobie, a ja pójdę za czymś do picia. Chcesz kolejną herbatę, kwas czy wsio rawno? — Yakov już podniósł się i mówił do Viktora, idąc w stronę swojej kuchni.

— Nie masz czegoś mocniejszego?

Trener przystanął i obrzucił Viktora zdziwionym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden inny sposób.

— Mam piwo albo morsa — powiedział. Widząc minę Nikiforova postanowił: — Przyniosę piwo.

Odszedł, a Viktor odetchnął głębiej i opadł na oparcie sofy.

Nowe mieszkanie Rosjanina było niewielkie i urządzone w bardzo złym guście, o czym nie ważył się poinformować gospodarza. Gdy Yakov mieszkał z Lilią w ich przestronnym apartamencie, Viktor nie miał nic przeciwko spotkaniom w mieszkaniu trenera. Teraz jednak wolałby omawiać strategie w może nieco mniej dusznej, mniej przytłoczonej przestrzeni, albo przynajmniej w miejscu, gdzie nie spozierałyby na niego kolejne durnostojki. Nigdy jednak nie spodziewałby się, że Yakov był miłośnikiem tych wszystkich staromodnych wnętrz, gdzie na wejściu proponuje się gościowi kapcie (Viktor wolał pozostać w samych skarpetkach), z wykładzinami, dywanami na ścianach i matrioszkami czy potworami z porcelany na każdej możliwej płaskiej powierzchni. Herbatę otrzymał w szklance ze stalowym uchwytem, który zaraz nabrał ciepła i nie można było go trzymać w dłoni, a gdy odstawił ją na stół, a nie na szklany spodeczek, gospodarz zaraz przełożył ją we właściwe miejsce. Z niedowierzaniem spoglądał też na rozłożony pod wszystkimi dokumentami obrus. Obrus. Yakov Feltsman należał do ludzi, którzy stolik kawowy przykrywali obrusem.

Oczywiście żadnej z tych krytycznych uwag nie wyraził na głos, miał też nadzieję, że udało się mu opanować mimikę. Yakov przez telefon był naprawdę zadowolony, że w końcu, po tygodniach remontu, mógł zaprosić Viktora do swojego nowego mieszkania. Zresztą tę jedną rzecz Nikiforov akurat w pełni rozumiał — podejrzewał, że sam na miejscu trenera miałby dość pomieszkiwania wpierw u swojego podopiecznego, później w hotelach, w końcu na kartonach. Dobrze pamiętał skrępowanie, które tamtej sylwestrowej nocy nie pozwalało Yakovowi chociażby spytać o nocleg. Na całe szczęście Viktor nie czerpał nigdy przyjemności z cudzego nieszczęścia i oferował trenerowi nie tylko kanapę, lecz także wspólne milczenie czy rozmowę, zależnie od tego, czego ten potrzebował.

To nie były dla niego łatwe tygodnie i Viktor zdawał sobie z tego sprawę prawdopodobnie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Miał w sobie jednak tyle dyskrecji, by nie dawać po sobie poznać, jak żal było mu Yakova. Zresztą podejrzewał, że gdyby tylko trener dostrzegł oznaki jakiejkolwiek litości, jak sam to nazywał (choć Viktor wcale nie uznawał tego za litość), zaraz uciąłby rozmowę i nigdy więcej nie poruszył tego tematu.

W ten sposób Nikiforov stał się cichym powiernikiem tych tajemnic, których rąbki Yakov zdecydował się uchylić. Wciąż wiedział jednak zatrważająco niewiele, a przynajmniej niewystarczająco dużo, by móc ułożyć sobie w głowie pełen obraz historii. Obecność kłopotów w małżeństwie była dość oczywista, ale zdziwił się informacją, że Yakov wraz ze swoją żoną od roku chodzili na terapię. Nie zdołał wtedy ukryć swojego zaskoczenia, a trener, widząc jego minę, powiedział mu:

— Też byłem na początku sceptyczny, ale Lilia mnie namówiła. — Zamilkł na moment. — No bo… jak coś cię boli, ręka, noga, brzuch, jak coś jest nie tak z twoim ciałem, to idziesz do lekarza. A w naszej relacji… było wtedy mocno nie tak. Więc chcieliśmy wiedzieć, jak to wyleczyć.

— Ale się wam nie udało.

— Nie udało — przytaknął Yakov, kiwając głową i uśmiechnął się smutno. — Tym niemniej rozstaliśmy się w ciszy i zgodzie, w zrozumieniu, że przez wiele lat pod rząd tylko udawaliśmy, że jesteśmy dla siebie dobrymi partnerami zamiast wyrzucać sobie kolejne żale i ranić się nawzajem po raz tysięczny. Potrafię sobie wyobrazić gorsze scenariusze na ten dzień.

— Gorsze — powtórzył Viktor, nie za bardzo w to wierząc. — Po raz pierwszy widzę cię takiego.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Yakov po raz kolejny się uśmiechnął.

— Może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy rozmawiamy?

Viktor milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami Yakova.

— Myślisz, że to naprawdę jest lepiej? Że nie łatwiej byłoby się wam pokłócić, powrzeszczeć na siebie, wyrzucić to wszystko i mieć to z głowy? Byłbyś na nią zły, ona na ciebie, zamknięty rozdział zamiast rozpamiętywania, czy to na pewno dobra decyzja.

— Myślisz, że dobre decyzje podejmuje się właśnie w napadzie furii i gniewu? — Yakov spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. — Vitya, to nasza wspólna decyzja. Moja i Lilii. Nie podjęliśmy jej dzisiaj, pomiędzy zakładaniem krawata a marynarki. I, pewnie, może byłoby łatwiej. Ale tak jest lepiej. Bez zwątpienia w to, że ją… w swoje uczucia.

Viktor, zdziwiony, od razu zwerbalizował to, czego Yakov nie powiedział:

— Kochasz ją? Kochasz ją, ale się z nią rozstałeś i jeszcze na dodatek twierdzisz, że to dobra decyzja?

Tym razem to trener nie odpowiadał przez dłuższy czas. Zawiesił wzrok na kieliszku wódki, który postawił przed nim Viktor, gdy tylko dowiedział się, czemu zawdzięczał sobie wizytę w tę sylwestrową noc. Yakov podrapał Makkachina za uchem, a gdy się odezwał, nie podniósł wzroku.

— Tak, kocham. Lilia… Lilia mnie też. Rzecz w tym, że miłość nie jest usprawiedliwieniem dla tego, jak okropnie się traktowaliśmy. — Dopiero teraz trener na niego spojrzał. — Można trwać w zawieszeniu, a można też odważyć się postawić następny krok.

To była ich pierwsza prawdziwa rozmowa i choć nie ostatnia, to na pewno najważniejsza. Przynajmniej z perspektywy Viktora, który nigdy wcześniej nawet nie zastanawiał się nad pewnymi kwestiami. Sam fakt tego, że Yakov chodził na _terapię_ …

— Proszę. — Yakov postawił przed nim kufel piwa i sam pociągnął łyk ze swojego. Rozsiadł się na fotelu obok.

— Dzięki — mruknął Viktor, wracając myślami do rzeczywistości. Zerknął na segregator na swoich kolanach i odsunął go na bok. Nachylił się, by sięgnąć po piwo. — W tym sezonie została nam już tylko Saitama, prawda?

— Tak, pod koniec marca. No i naturalnie nie musisz brać udziału w kwalifikacjach do Grand Prix, więc kolejny sezon zaczyna się dla ciebie oficjalnie w listopadzie, chociaż niewykluczone, że dobrze byłoby zrobić kilka przejazdów po innych zawodach… Rozmawiałem z Miszą i mówi, że już teraz oferują ci za to niezłe pieniądze — mówił, a gdy Viktor przytaknął bez entuzjazmu, od razu zmarszczył brwi. — Co jest?

Nikiforov przygryzł wargę. Nie odpowiedział jednak bezpośrednio, zamiast tego spytał:

— Czemu zostałeś trenerem?

— Przecież wiesz. — Yakov spojrzał na niego bez mała poważnie. — Byłem już za stary na jeżdżenie.

— Nie pytam o to, czemu skończyłeś z jeżdżeniem.

Trener wywrócił oczami.

— Od zawsze to wiedziałeś? Że po karierze będziesz uczył innych, jak jeździć?

— Vitya — Yakov odstawił kufel na stół — powiedz, o co ci chodzi.

— Po prostu… to wydaje się najbardziej sensowne, nie? Że były zawodnik zostanie potem trenerem, no bo co innego ma robić? — Cień, który przeszedł przez twarz Yakova, od razu podpowiedział Viktorowi, że jego słowa mogły zabrzmieć niemiło. — Nie, nie, nie w sensie, że to jest super łatwe, bo wiem, że nie jest, nie o to mi chodzi, tylko… tylko to nie to samo, nie?

— Tak, Vitya, jeżdżenie i trenowanie, czy to kogoś, kto zaczyna od zera, czy kogoś, kto potrafi już jeździć, to zupełnie różne rzeczy — przytaknął nieco zmęczonym tonem Feltsman. Viktor poczuł, że mógł zadawać dość dziwne pytania; dziwne, bo odpowiedź na nie chyba wydawała się trenerowi dość oczywista. — Nie wiem, co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział. Że cieszy mnie to mniej niż jeżdżenie? Nie. Czy cieszy mnie to bardziej? Też nie. Cieszy mnie w inny sposób, bo to jest coś innego. Ale chciałem to robić, wciąż chcę to robić, bo, jak by nie patrzeć, nie wyobrażam sobie związać swojego życia z czymś innym niż łyżwy. To rozwiewa twoje wątpliwości? — Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, ale zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że Viktor wcale nie wyglądał na pocieszonego. — Czemu mnie o to wszystko pytasz? Jesteś jeszcze młody, mało tego, zdobyłeś mistrzostwo piąty raz pod rząd, mogę cię zapewnić, że masz przed sobą jeszcze kilka dobrych sezonów.

Viktor napił się piwa, starając się jakoś okiełznać myśli. Sam nie był do końca pewien, o co mu chodziło, więc jak miał to jeszcze przekazać komuś innemu?

— Ostatnio — zaczął niepewnie — nie wiem, czy jeżdżenie mnie cieszy.

Rzucił Yakovowi nieco zlęknione spojrzenie, tak jakby samo wypowiedzenie tych słów było jakąś deklaracją, za którą trener miałby go ocenić.

— To normalne — usłyszał zamiast tego. — Jesteś zmęczony, dużo trenowałeś, co by nie było, możesz mieć tego chwilowo dość. Zrób sobie wakacje. Wyjedź gdzieś po Saitamie, odpoczniesz, zrelaksujesz się i będzie dobrze.

Viktor to wszystko wiedział. Tak, potrzebował odpoczynku, a może po prostu słońca, bo siedział w zimnym i mroźnym Petersburgu od kilku tygodni. Miał nawet przygotowane wszystkie dokumenty dla Makkachina (na wspomnienie okoliczności, w których je załatwiał, poczuł kolejny skurcz w żołądku), ale szczerze wątpił, by taki wyjazd wystarczył. Bywał już zmęczony niejednokrotnie, ale nigdy, naprawdę nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób.

Yakov, jakby czytał mu w myślach, westchnął.

— Vitya — zwrócił się do niego niemalże pieszczotliwie. — Czemu zacząłeś jeździć?

Bach! I miał to. Pytanie, na które ostatnio wszyscy pragnęli znać odpowiedź, nie wiedzieć czemu, zmówili się w jednym terminie: przede wszystkim dziennikarskie hieny, ten przeklęty Amiotov, a teraz na dodatek jeszcze Yakov.

— Co wyście się tak na to uwzięli? — burknął Viktor, a widząc zdezorientowane spojrzenie trenera, wzruszył ramionami. — Amiotov też to ciągle ze mną ostatnio mieli.

— Amio… — Yakov zamilkł w pół słowa, przyporządkowując nazwisko do osoby. Mięśnie na jego twarzy niemal niezauważalnie się spięły. — I?

Viktor zakręcił kuflem i wbił wzrok we wzburzoną pianę piwa. Napił się, oblizał wargi i zadumał. Czuł irracjonalny lęk przed zwerbalizowanem tych myśli, tak jakby wypowiedzenie ich na głos decydowało o tym, że były prawdziwe.

— Twierdzi, że łyżwiarstwo to nie jest moja pasja — powiedział w końcu. — Że _nauczyłem się_ to lubić przez niespełnione ambicje moich rodziców, którzy od dziecka wysyłali mnie na lekcje, bo chcieli bym był tancerzem figurowym. Że robię to, bo to jest coś, w czym jestem dobry, że daje mi to satysfakcję, bo w niczym innym nie byłbym taki dobry jak w tym, więc przez to zyskiwałem aprobatę w oczach rodziców, ale nie dlatego, że to mnie _cieszy_ i że tego _naprawdę chcę_.

Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, była głucha i tylko wyraźniej podkreślała tragikomiczność tej wyjątkowo beznadziejnej sytuacji, zdając się szydzić z Viktora swoją pustką i brakiem jakiegokolwiek komentarza, który miałby zaprzeczyć tym domysłom. Yakovowi zabrakło głosu w gardle i musiał odchrząknąć, nim wydusił z siebie:

— P-powiedział ci to?

— Nie, kurwa, oczywiście, że nie powiedział — warknął gniewnie Viktor, czując jak wzbiera w nim złość. — To mój jebany terapeuta, on nic mi nie _powie_ , tylko zadaje te swoje mądre pytanka, żebym sam sobie w końcu doszedł do wniosków. I to są te moje-jego wnioski. Mówię ci, to jest taki cwany skurwysyn, zawsze tak obróci kota ogonem, żeby dowalić mi czymś takim, po czym leżę rozjebany i nie mogę się pozbierać. Tylko że ja nie mam dziewięciu żyć, żeby sobie na nich przeprowadzać jego zasrane eksperymenty, mam jedno i, jak widać, chujowo mi wychodzi obchodzenie się z nim, a on zamiast mi powiedzieć, co mam robić, sadzi te swoje aluzje, którymi już rzygam. I jeszcze na koniec stwierdzi, że nie, on mi wcale nic takiego nie sugeruje, kiedy ja dobrze wiem, co mu siedzi w tej głowie — wypalił, jedno po drugim, aż w końcu musiał zrobić przerwę na oddech.

— A co ty o tym sądzisz? — Yakov wykorzystał tę chwilę, by zadać swoje pytanie. — No, o tych… sugestiach Amiotova.

— Nie wiem — jęknął Viktor, czując, jak prędko opada w nim jeszcze przed chwilą zebrany gniew. Teraz już zupełnie czuł się jak jakiś schizofrenik. — Nie wiem… ta terapia miała mi pomóc i tak, jasne, pomaga, ale też strasznie miesza mi w głowie. — Viktor napił się piwa. — On ma rację, że tak było, na początku, że to był pomysł moich rodziców, bym zaczął jeździć. Ale polubiłem to. Naprawdę polubiłem. I lubiłem to robić. Nie tylko dlatego, że byłem w tym dobry. — Wywrócił oczami, jasno pokazując, co myślał o takim stawianiu sprawy. — I, pewnie, kiedyś mi zależało na tym, by _rodzice byli ze mnie dumni_. Ale, Yakov, miałem, ile, siedem lat, na boga, komu w tym wieku na tym nie zależy — prychnął. — Tylko że… ostatnio… zresztą sam to chyba zauważyłeś… nie daje mi to radości. Jestem… ech — westchnął po raz kolejny. — Zdobyłem mistrzostwo, Yakov. Mistrzostwo. Po raz piąty z rzędu. Jestem _najlepszy na świecie_. I wiesz, co czułem, odbierając to złoto? Nic. Kurwa, nic. Albo tyle, że wolałbym teraz leżeć w łóżku z Makkachinem niż musieć udawać przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy bili mi brawo, że cieszę się tak samo jak oni. — Zamilkł, po raz kolejny unosząc kufel do ust. — Co, jeśli ten chuj ma rację? Co, jeśli to prawda, że to nigdy nie była moja pasja, że cieszyło mnie to przez chwilę, kiedy _zaczynałem_ być najlepszy, kiedy to było dla mnie coś nowego, ale teraz już mi się znudziło? Rozumiesz, w jakiej pozycji to mnie stawia? Na jakiego człowieka wychodzę? Jebany Viktor Nikiforov, za wielki, by obchodziło go wieczne zwyciężanie, syn pieprzonego megalomana z przeświadczeniem o własnej zajebistości — ironizował. — Pierwszoligowy niewdzięcznik, idiota od siedmiu boleści.

— Vitya, zapędzasz się — ocenił stanowczo Yakov. — Masz gorszy okres. Każdemu może się zdarzyć gorszy okres i to nie jest powód do…

— Tak, może — przytaknął mu Viktor. — Ale co, jeśli to nie jest gorszy okres? Co, jeśli to jest prawda? Chciałbyś być na moim miejscu? Dowiedzieć się, że przez całe życie udawałeś przed samym sobą, że tak naprawdę nie jesteś tym, kim myślałeś, że jesteś, że…

— Vitya. — Ton głosu Yakova był tym razem ostry i to rzeczywiście zmusiło Viktora do zamknięcia ust. — Każdy przeżywa kryzysy. Każdy. A ty nie poddajesz się i zdecydowałeś się z tym walczyć, co już jest samo w sobie godne podziwu. To normalne, że masz wątpliwości. Może naprawdę potrzebujesz zmiany otoczenia, by nabrać perspektywy? Mówię poważnie, możesz polecieć gdzieś teraz, jeszcze przed Japonią. Mogę się zająć Makkachinem przez weekend, żebyś mógł spróbować odetchnąć.

Viktor nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że Yakov nie gadałby mu rzeczy tak po prostu, by poczuł się lepiej, bo to nie było w stylu Yakova, ale… jakoś trudno było mu uwierzyć w te zapewnienia. On, jego zachowanie, godne podziwu? Dobre sobie. Starał się tylko to wszystko ogarnąć, pozbierać rzeczy, które wysypywały się mu z rąk, a udawało się to z raczej miernym skutkiem. Szczerze wątpił, by weekend w Paryżu czy innym Mediolanie był remedium na to wszystko. To nie tak, że Yakov zabronił mu o tym mówić, że nie chciał słuchać… ale chyba wierzył w to, że może powiedzieć coś, co poprawi Viktorowi humor. Tylko że on wcale nie szukał pocieszenia, chciał podzielić się z kimś, kimkolwiek, myślami których pomimo wszystkich prób nie potrafił wygonić z głowy, a skutek był tylko taki, że zmartwił Yakova. Kolejną osobę, która miała na głowie wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów, by zajmować się jeszcze tymi należącymi do Nikiforova. Nie chciał brzmieć jak niewdzięcznik, tak, jakby ignorował te rady-nierady, ale nie potrafił też podejść do tego z odpowiednim dystansem.

— Może masz rację, może gdzieś rzeczywiście polecę — mruknął więc ugodowo. Wiedział, że nie przekonał tym do końca Yakova, ale odechciało się mu kontynuowania tematu, który sam nieopatrznie rozpoczął. Sięgnął po odłożony wcześniej segregator. — To są ci zawodnicy, z którymi jest prawdopodobieństwo, że spotkam się w zawodach w przyszłym roku, tak? Dodałeś płyty z nagraniami ich występów?

— Vitya…

Yakov wyraźnie był zmieszany i nie chciał tak ignorować niedokończonej rozmowy, ale Viktor, który właśnie przerzucał kartki w segregatorze i doszedł do zakładki _Japonia_ , zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

— O co chodzi? — spytał, podnosząc segregator i pokazując na duże zdjęcie uśmiechniętego Yuuriego Katsukiego.

Yakov zerknął na nie jedynie przelotnie.

— Yuuri Katsuki, po Grand Prix spadł w punktacji i musi startować teraz w zawodach regionalnych, by zakwalifikować się do mistrzostw — poinformował machinalnie. — Słuchaj, jeśli…

— Nie o to mi chodzi — przerwał mu Viktor, ze zniecierpliwieniem uderzając palcem w naklejkę na folii. — Co to znaczy?

Yakov wytężył wzrok.

— A, to, no tak, zapomniałem — przypomniał sobie. — To, co widzisz. Zrezygnował.

— Zrezygnował.

— Zrezygnował.

— Ale jak to?

— Vitya, czy naprawdę po tym, co przed chwilą mi powiedziałeś, _ty_ zadajesz to pytanie? — Yakov rzucił mu zmęczone spojrzenie i westchnął. — Nie wiem, jakie są powody. Rozmawiałem kilka dni temu z Celestino, próbowałem się zorientować, co planuje, bo poza nim trenuje też Phichita Chulanonta, no i okazało się, że przenosi się teraz do Tajlandii, bo Katsuki wrócił do Japonii. Powiedział Celestino, że dziękuje mu za wszystko, ale już nie może być jego uczniem i tyle. Więcej nic nie wiem.

— Czyli Yuuri nie ma teraz trenera?

Yakov spojrzał uważnie na Viktora i powoli pokręcił głową.

Łyżwiarz się nie odezwał. Utkwił wzrok w pliku Yuuriego, udając, że zaznajamia się z jego treścią, gdy jego myśli już krążyły wokół grudniowych wydarzeń. Wspomnienia były odległe, ale wciąż żywe, dlatego po raz kolejny poczuł to palące poczucie wstydu na wspomnienie swojego żenującego zachowania z baletu. Yuuri był zabawny, otwarty, do głębi fascynujący, a jego towarzystwo sprawiało, że ten paskudny czas był naprawdę nie najgorszy. Tamtej nocy Viktor poczuł coś, czego nie udało się zaszczepić Yakovowi w nim teraz; ten cień nadziei na to, że _może_ być dobrze. W końcu zasnął prawdziwym snem i spał tak długo, że kolejnego poranka musiała go budzić hotelowa obsługa — żałował, że przez to nie udało się mu spotkać na śniadaniu z Yuurim. Później wiele razy pluł sobie w brodę, bo podczas tego niezobowiązującego spotkania mógłby nawiązać jakoś do tej sprawy z trenerem, jakoś się o to zaczepić… tymczasem nic takiego się nie stało. Przez pewien czas miał nadzieję, sprawdzał nawet Facebooka i filtrowane wiadomości w folderze _Inne_ , podobnie jak spam na Gmailu, gdyby to tam napisał do niego Katsuki. To się jednak nie stało i, z czasem, musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że Yuuri był bardzo miły i może początkowo naprawdę chciał, by Viktor do niego przyjechał, ale gdy zorientował się, jak nudne jest jego towarzystwo, już nigdy nie wrócił do tego tematu.

On sam też nie miał zamiaru wracać.

To nie tak, że _nie był_ tamtym Viktorem. Był, tak, bo to wciąż był on, nawet jeśli w tak kiepskim stanie — ale to nie był Viktor, którego chciał wspominać, Viktor, o którym chciał przypominać innym, ani Viktor, którym chciał być. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że — chciał czy nie — musiał mierzyć się z konsekwencjami tego, co _tamten_ Viktor zrobił.

Tylko teraz, wraz z tą jedną, prostą informacją — Yuuri Katsuki wraca do Japonii i nie ma trenera — miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się szeroko i sprawdzić, jak długi jest ten lot i ile audiobooków powinien sobie zgrać. Chwila ekscytacji była równie intensywna, co krótka. Yuuri może i wracał do Japonii, może i nie miał trenera, ale wciąż nic nie wskazywało na to, by był zainteresowany towarzystwem Viktora Nikiforova.

A Viktor Nikiforov powinien przestać gdybać i, w końcu, stanąć twardo na ziemi.

****

### około 11 kilometrów nad Bajkałem, kilka dni po 10 kwietnia

****

Zgrał sobie _Norwegian wood_ całkowicie na darmo, bo za nic nie potrafił się na nim skupić. A tak liczył na to, że będzie wiedział chociaż trochę o japońskiej kulturze, cokolwiek, by mieć o czym porozmawiać z rodziną Yuuriego i nie wyjść na kompletnego ignoranta.

Spojrzał przez okno na skłębione wokół chmury. Yakov był na niego zły, był wściekły, ale niedługo mu przejdzie. Zawsze przechodziło; jego napady gniewu były intensywne i głośne, ale gdy wyrzucił z siebie wszystkie targające nim emocje, przychodził rozum i chwila oddechu. Choć jak sam zaznaczał, doradzał Viktorowi wakacje, a nie wyprowadzenie się na drugi koniec kraju i porzucenie kariery, Nikiforov nie potrafił się tym przejąć. Wiedział, co robił, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.

Potrzebował tylko znaku. Najmniejszego potwierdzenia, że to wszystko nie działo się tylko w jego głowie, że nie wymyślił sobie tego bankietu, Yuuriego, tarzania się w śniegu i niestworzonych historii opowiadanych sobie w blasku księżyca. Czasami, gdy nie mógł zasnąć, wpatrywał się w jego tarczę i zastanawiał się, czy mógłby wziąć go na świadka tych wszystkich zdarzeń, których echo odbijało się mu w głowie; niespełnionych deklaracji, których istnienie coraz bardziej kwestionował. Próbował wmówić sobie, że wszystko może się jeszcze stać, że to nie było ich ostatnie spotkanie, że może po tym wieczorze Yuuri go skreślił, ale mieli jeszcze dziesiątki okazji do spotkań. Dopóki nie dowiedział się, że Katsuki nie zrezygnował jedynie z niego, a też z łyżwiarstwa. I już nie mógł oszukiwać się w nieskończoność.

Naprawdę w to uwierzył; przynajmniej na jakiś czas, bo teraz, teraz miał dowód na to, że to wszystko było tylko kłamstwem.

Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął telefon. Widział ten film już setki razy, ale nie zamierzał przestawać odtwarzać go po raz kolejny i kolejny.

Czemu dopiero teraz? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym i nie potrzebował tej odpowiedzi. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że na wszystko istnieją chwile odpowiednie i te, które lepiej pominąć milczeniem. Najważniejsze było, że miał to: znak, wiadomość od Yuuriego, że pamiętał; że chciał go w Hasetsu. Przeprowadził się do Japonii, rozstał z byłym trenerem, zatańczył dla Viktora _Bądź blisko mnie_ i w tym wszystkim, tak bardzo jak Viktor próbowałby szukać, nie mogło być przypadku. Yakov twierdził, że rezygnując z jeżdżenia na rzecz trenowania jakiegoś japońskiego prosiaka, tracił to wszystko, na co pracował latami. Viktor nie uważał, by cokolwiek z tego posiadał. Kiedyś, w przeszłości, owszem. Teraz? Nie wiedział, jak jeszcze miałby zaskoczyć — i publiczność, i siebie.

Nagranie Yuuriego… nie posiadało muzyki. Piskliwy zgrzyt łyżew tnących taflę lodowiska i przyspieszony oddech Japończyka były jedynymi dźwiękami, które dochodziły do uszu Viktora. Pomimo tego, śledząc ruchy, które znał na pamięć i potrafił powtórzyć w każdym możliwym momencie, które doskonalił tygodniami, obserwował, jak to ciało Yuuriego tworzyło muzykę. Płynęła z jego wnętrza, była w jego gestach i ruchach, w wyrazie twarzy, w tym, czym był on sam, cały pogrążony i oddany w tańcu tak, jak jeszcze nigdy na żadnym z nagrań, które zbierał Yakov. Viktor, przygotowując się do finałów Grand Prix, oglądał każdy z nich i analizował dziesiątki razy. I nigdy Yuuri Katsuki nie tańczył w ten sposób.

Dopiero teraz, gdy tańczył dla niego.

I jeśli był w stanie odnaleźć tę inspirację w wątłym, wyblakłym wspomnieniu jednej minionej nocy, to Viktor gotów był dać szansę — morze szans i chwil, o których będą myśleć — również sobie.

****

### Hasetsu

****

****

#### lodowisko, początek maja

****

— J-ja… zostanę najpyszniejszym katsudonem, więc patrz na mnie! — Yuuri niespodziewanie rzucił się na Viktora i zamknął go w swoim ciasnym uścisku, po raz pierwszy inicjując jakikolwiek kontakt od chwili przybycia Rosjanina do Japonii. — Obiecaj!

— Oczywiście — szepnął. — Uwielbiam katsudon.

Yuuri oniemiał. Puścił Viktora, spojrzał mu w oczy z lekko otwartymi z zaskoczenia ustami. Viktor przełknął ślinę. Powinien się zaśmiać? Puścić mu oczko, rzucić jakimś głupim tekstem, udać, że to żart? Nie chciał go okłamywać, ale może się pospieszył, może było za wcześnie i w złym momencie, nie przed fleszami i dziesiątkami ludzi. Przecież wiedział, że Yuuri zawalał wyskoki, gdy za dużo myślał, a teraz sam palnął to przed tak ważnym tańcem.

Nie myślał. Nie pilnował się. Stało się. Powiedział to.

Ktoś, Viktor nie był pewien kto, ale chwycił Yuuriego za rękę i pociągnął na taflę lodu. Katsuki rzucił mu jeszcze jedno spojrzenie przez ramię i odepchnął się. Przystanął pośrodku, przyjął pozycję, zadarł lekko głowę i wbił wzrok w Viktora. Mógł stać kilkanaście metrów dalej, ale nawet z tej odległości jego błyszczące oczy oślepiały Rosjanina.

Muzyka wypełzła z głośników, wypełniając całą przestrzeń lodowiska, już w pierwszym momencie atakując akompaniamentem dźwięków zupełnie różnych od tych, które jeszcze przed chwilą otulały i unosiły się wokół Jurija. Brzmienie było zgrywne, wręcz figlarne, a Yuuri ruszył, wyrzucając ramiona nad siebie, i uniósł kącik ust, rzucając Viktorowi krótkie, zaczepne spojrzenie.

Och.

Znał ten kawałek, znał tę kompozycję, układał choreografię, pragnąc jak najbliżej oddać istotę tej materii dźwięku, niepowtarzalnego klimatu, który miał oczarować widownię. Dobierał kolejne figury, by opowiedziały historię namiętności i dopełniły tony utworu, znał to wszystko. Widział już Yuuriego tańczącego swoją wersję Erosa, ale dopiero tego dnia wyciągnął z pamięci te nieliczne grudniowe chwile, podczas których szybciej biło mu serce.

Gesty Yuuriego były sensualne, pełne drapieżnej żarliwości. Wręcz ociekał upojną zmysłowością, gdy wprawiał swoje ciało w ruchy gorliwie śledzące muzykę. Wirował pośród szalejących psotnie dźwięków. Drobił kroki, wyprowadzając znienacka kolejne skoki, kokietował publiczność, wciągając ich w swoją grę urwanych spojrzeń i gestów, które domagały się dokończenia. Yuuri Katsuki wyciągał do nich dłonie, zapraszał do tego, by patrzyli i podziwiali, a później z rozbrajającą pewnością siebie odwracał się i flirtował z drugą częścią widowni. Był żywy i niemożliwie nieosiągalny, pochłonięty rozpaloną namiętnością, oddany jej i demonstrujący całemu światu to wszystko, co w sobie chował.

Muzyka zamarła, ale cisza trwała zaledwie ułamki sekund, nim echo gromkich wiwatów uderzyło swoją kakofonią do ich uszu. Viktor z trudem przełknął ślinę; zaschło mu w ustach. Wyciągnął chusteczkę i ukradłem otarł nos.

Słyszał wokół siebie urwane szmery rozmów, spośród których wyłowił pojedyncze słowa: niemożliwe, nigdy, jak to, zaskoczony, nie spodziewał, a za nimi idącą jedną, zgodną myśl — to nie był Yuuri, jakiego znali mieszkańcy Hasetsu. Oczarowani i zadziwieni, gwizdali i bili brawa, mając zaraz ponieść wokół wieść o tym, jak obłędny był ich miejscowy łyżwiarz, rzucić się w wir gratulacji, pokrzepiających uścisków i poklepywań w ramię. To nie były bałwochwalcze słowa; Yuuri, w istocie, wirtuozersko poruszył serca widzów, jednak przy całej sympatii do wiwatującego tłumu Viktor nie podzielał ich wszystkich odczuć.

Spośród wielu targających nim teraz emocji akurat zdziwienie było mu niebywale odległe. Z ich dwójki to Yuuri był tym, który potrzebował dowodzić rzeczom tak oczywistym jak to, że po zimie nadchodzi wiosna.

****

#### Yu-topia, czerwiec

****

Viktor schował telefon do spodni, kończąc wideorozmowę, i raz jeszcze zerknął na ciemne niebo. W Petersburgu były już białe noce i Mila, marudząca na niewyspanie, żartobliwie nalegała, by pokazał jej choć skrawek normalności, ale on sam poczuł w tym momencie niewysłowiony żal. Czerwiec zawsze oznaczał półsenne wędrówki po Petersburgu, w tym miesiącu niemożebnie magicznym, zasnutym jak mgłą, pełnym kończących się o świcie koncertów i grona ludzi pragnących wczuć się w tę oniryczną atmosferę. Nie żałował swojej decyzji — nie po tym, gdy Yuuri nad oceanem wyznał mu, że ignorował go w obawie przed tym, że Viktor dostrzeże jego wady — jednak był to pierwszy raz w jego życiu, gdy miał opuścić ten niezwykły okres w Petersburgu, i poczuł cień smutku.

Mila wypytywała, co u niego, jak sobie radzi w Japonii, czy zwiedził już Tokio, czy naprawdę zamierza zostać z Katsukim do grudnia, ale Viktor nie miał tego dnia ochoty na opowiadanie żadnych historii. Zamiast tego z nieco lżejszym sercem wysłuchał zachwytu Mili nad Jurijem. Podobno uczył się teraz pod okiem zarówno Lilii, jak i Yakova (Viktor przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując cisnący się na usta komentarz i notując w pamięci, że musiał zadzwonić do swojego eks-trenera), a wycieczka do Hasetsu była najlepszym, co mogło go spotkać.

— Wiesz co, nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie — powiedziała Mila, zawieszając znacząco głos.

— Hm? Czego?

— Viktor. Dobrze wiemy, o czym mówię. — Spojrzała na niego w sposób, który sugerował, że nie przyjmie żadnej ściemy, a powagi nie odbierała nawet jej nieco rozpikselowana twarz na ekranie smartfona. — Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, co? Jura jest tak zawzięty jak nigdy. Co rusz gada o tobie i _tym japońskim wieprzu_ , jakby postawił sobie za punkt honoru utarcie ci nosa i udowodnienie, że się pomyliłeś, nie wybierając jego. — Na chwilę zapadła pomiędzy nimi wymowna cisza. — Ty zasrany manipulatorze, Nikiforov, naprawdę! Jesteś… arghh!

Viktor, ze śladem uśmiechu na ustach, taktycznie przemilczał obelgi i zmienił temat.

Starając się nie narobić hałasu — był w końcu środek nocy — ostrożnie odsunął drzwi i wszedł do mieszkania. Zsunął ze stóp buty i zostawił je na _genkanie_ ; japoński zwyczaj nie pozwalał chodzić po matach _tatami_ inaczej niż boso. Nalał wody do szklanki i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Pogrążony w myślach o Petersburgu, nie zarejestrował szumów dochodzących z salonu i dlatego pisnął z zaskoczenia, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia i dostrzegł włączony telewizor.

Mari, siostra Yuuriego, siedziała na ziemi z podkurczonymi nogami, zawinięta w koc pomimo dość ciepłej nocy. Zmierzyła Viktora wzrokiem.

— Rany, ale mnie wystraszyłaś — westchnął Rosjanin. — Nie myślałem, że tu kogoś zastanę.

Mari uniosła sceptycznie jedną brew i Viktor zaraz zaklął w myślach, orientując się, jak mogła odebrać jego słowa.

— Znaczy, nie to, że nie masz prawa tu być, przecież to twój dom…

— Tak, wiem, że mam prawo oglądać filmy we własnym domu, o której chcę godzinie, i nie potrzebuję ciebie, byś mnie o tym zapewniał.

Może gdyby Viktor był odrobinę gorzej wychowany, właśnie odciąłby się równie pasywno-agresywnym tekstem, ale jedynie zacisnął wargi. Na przestrzeni ostatnich tygodni przekonał się, że najtrudniej było mu dojść do porozumienia z siostrą Yuuriego — a przecież to rodzice Katsukiego nie znali żadnego z jego języków. Chyba nigdy nie spotkał osoby, z którą dogadywałby się równie źle; Mari była ewenementem. Nie lubiła go i w swojej niechęci nie była szczególnie powściągliwa, a na pewno nie starała się zachować jakichkolwiek pozorów. Viktor musiał przyznać, że tak naprawdę nie robiła nic nadzwyczajnego. Nie siliła się na żadne złośliwości kierowane w jego stronę, właściwie praktycznie w ogóle się do niego nie odzywała, całkowicie ignorując jego obecność. Była jednak… lodowato oziębła, całkowicie przeciwnie do innych poznanych tu osób. Nie był tak małostkowy, by obrażać się za to, że ktoś nie reagował entuzjastycznie na jego przyjazd, wiedział też, że nie wszyscy musieli darzyć go sympatią. Nie rozumiał jednak, skąd brało się to uprzedzenie Mari, która już od samego początku traktowała go milczeniem i krótkimi, intensywnymi spojrzeniami, o których może myślała, że mówiły wszystko, ale Viktor nic z nich nie rozumiał. Owszem, raz zdarzyła się pewna dość niekomfortowa sytuacja; późnym wieczorem oglądał finał Grand Prix z 1984, wpadł na pomysł i chciał to szybko przekazać Yuuriemu. Ruszył do jego pokoju i przystanął, chcąc zapukać, ale wtedy dosłyszał zza ścianki _shoji_ spokojne, choć stanowcze słowa Mari. Nie zrozumiał z nich za dużo, tylko coś o oddychaniu, bo to słowo nieustannie powtarzała dziewczyna z tutoriala, który Yuuri puszczał, gdy rano ćwiczyli jogę. Wątpił jednak, by Mari go zauważyła, a nawet jeśli, to nie była jego wina, że wszyscy tu mieli papierowe ściany. Zresztą zakładając już, że przez chwilę, owszem, podsłuchiwał ją, gdy rozciągała się z Yuurim, naprawdę nie widział w tym wielkiej zbrodni. Wycofał się po kilku sekundach i zostawił ich w spokoju. Jeśli jej niechęć wynikała z obawy o to, że Viktor miałby ograniczać ich siostrzano-braterskie, wspólne spędzanie czasu, to była to myśl tak irracjonalna, że nawet nie miał ochoty tego komentować.

— Nie o to mi chodziło — mruknął. Wzrok uciekł mu na telewizor i musiał, oczywiście, że musiał, bo przecież był Viktorem Nikiforovem, spytać: — Co oglądasz?

Mari przez sekundę wyglądała jakby to pytanie nie do końca się jej spodobało, ale zaraz znowu przybrała na twarz obojętny wyraz.

— _Spirited Away_.

— Nie znam. — Viktor zastanawiał się, czemu, do licha, kontynuował tę parodię niezobowiązującej rozmowy. Nie chciał, by Mari ubzdurała sobie, że starał się, by go polubiła, a był na najlepszej ku temu drodze. — Co to?

— Nie znasz?

Najwyraźniej było to naprawdę zaskakujące, bo uniosła wysoko brwi, skonsternowana.

— Nie oglądam bajek — wyjaśnił Viktor, zerkając na ekran. — Zresztą, to chyba jakaś japońska?

— Ta bajka — po sposobie, w jaki Mari podkreśliła to słowo, Viktor domyślił się, że odebrała to jako obelgę — dostała Oscara za najlepszy film animowany.

Głęboki oddech, Viktor, głęboki.

— Czyli powinienem nadrobić braki — odparł, wzruszając lekko ramionami. — Mogę się przyłączyć?

— A znasz japoński?

Viktor, który już usiadł na ziemi, podniósł wzrok na Mari. Patrzyła na niego wyzywająco i choć był pewien, że Netflix posiadał angielskie napisy, nie zamierzał tego mówić. Mógłby wdać się w słowną przepychankę, ale postanowił nie uciekać się do tak tanich rozwiązań. Amiotov byłby z niego dumny.

— Na przyszłość po prostu powiedz, że nie masz ochoty na moje towarzystwo. — Uśmiechnął się bez sztuczności, może jedynie ze zrezygnowaniem, ale na pewno nie prowokująco. Podniósł się i sięgnął po swój kubek z wodą, całkowicie zwyczajnym tonem dodając jeszcze: — Miłego seansu.

Był przy drzwiach, gdy usłyszał za sobą Mari:

— To studio Ghibli.

Przystanął. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią pytająco.

— Ghibli. Taki… japoński Disney — dodała w sposób, który sugerował, że to porównanie nie przyszło jej łatwo.

Viktor zawahał się. Nie był pewien, dlaczego Mari zmieniła zdanie, za to gotowy podjąć wyzwanie.

— To twoje filmy z dzieciństwa?

— Nie tylko z dzieciństwa — odparła, kiwając głową na telewizor. Sięgnęła po paczkę papierosów i wyjęła jednego, co Viktor wziął za zaproszenie do rozmowy. — Ale tak, oglądaliśmy je z Yuurim, gdy byliśmy mali.

— Yuuri też je lubi? — spytał, siadając ponownie obok Mari.

Kobieta zaciągnęła się papierosem i nie odezwała się od razu, gdy wypuściła dym z ust. Zawiesiła wzrok na Viktorze, a on wytrzymał jej spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, raczej ironicznie niż szczerze.

— Nic o nim nie wiesz, co? — Nachyliła się po popielniczkę i zanim Viktor zdążył zrobić coś poza zmarszczeniem brwi, dodała: — Jego praca magisterska opierała się na realizmie magicznym Miyazakiego. Miyazaki to reżyser tych… bajek. — Wykrzywiła usta w krzywym uśmiechu. — Yuuri analizował jego narzędzia i posługując się nimi, tworzył swoją historię, opowiadając o _Dojrzewaniu na lodzie_.

Viktor zaniemówił i nie starał się nawet ukryć swojego zaskoczenia. Yuuri, magisterka, narzędzia reżysera, dojrzewanie na lo… co?

Mari parsknęła krótkim śmiechem.

— No właśnie. — Zaciągnęła się ponownie papierosem. Pokręciła krótko głową i odwróciła się w stronę telewizora.

Viktor ściągnął brwi.

— O co ci chodzi? — spytał, czując poirytowanie tą ostentacyjną postawą Mari. Nie przywykł do tego, by jego rozmówcy ignorowali go w tak prostacki sposób. — Chcesz mi coś udowodnić? Tak, nie wiedziałem tego, mam ci przyznać gratulacje? Punkt dla ciebie? — mówił cicho i powoli, a ton jego głosu był lodowato poważny. — Nie znam jego życiorysu, a…

— Widzisz — weszła mu w słowo — on twój zna.

Tym razem to Viktor parsknął śmiechem, który nie miał nic wspólnego z radością.

— Nie wiedziałem, że gramy w jakąś grę _kto wie więcej o drugim_.

— Och, nie udawaj idioty. — Mari parsknęła, wydmuchując dym w twarz Viktora; skrzywił się i odsunął. — Wiesz, że jest twoim fanem.

— Wiem — przytaknął. — I?

— I uważasz że to normalne, że jakiś obcy facet przyjeżdża nagle na drugi koniec świata, po czym oświadcza, że będzie mieszkał ze swoim fanem i go trenował?

Viktor zacisnął pięści.

— Jestem przekonany, że Yuuri nie ma nic przeciwko — wycedził, starając się zachować spokój i nie okazywać, że te insynuacje jakoś go dotknęły. Niemal wyprany z emocji ton Mari tylko dodatkowo go irytował, tak jakby jej pełne oszczerstw słowa nie wystarczały.

— Oczywiście, że nie ma. Jak miałby odmówić takiej szansie, gdy jego idol dosłownie spada mu z nieba?

— To nie był mój pomysł — warknął, już naprawdę rozeźlony. — Yuuri mi to zaproponował.

Mari po raz kolejny parsknęła śmiechem, prawie krztusząc się dymem. Gdy opanowała kaszel, spojrzała na Viktora z mieszanką rozbawienia i politowania.

— Proszę cię. Znam swojego brata. Jeśli powiedział ci, że chętnie by się z tobą kiedyś przejechał po lodowisku, to nie, to nie było zaproszenie — zironizowała. — Daruj sobie. I tak już tu jesteś, nie musisz opowiadać takich bajek.

— Żaden problem — odparł, siląc się na spokój. — Możemy pójść i się go spytać.

— Nie zamierzam go w to wciągać.

Prychnął, nawet nie kryjąc zirytowania.

— W takim razie zdradź mi, co zamierzasz, bo nie wiem, jaki cel ma ta rozmowa — powiedział chłodno. — Uczę twojego brata jeździć, robi postępy, ale najwyraźniej bycie trenerem to za mało, skoro masz z tym taki problem.

— Nie, zupełnie nie. Z trenerem nie mam żadnego problemu. To z tobą mam problem. — Mari zaciągnęła się krótko i choć nie spaliła papierosa do końca, zgasiła go w popielniczce. — Przestań mu mieszać w głowie. Przestań mu w kółko gadać o tym, jak bardzo chcesz go poznać. Jest młody, głupi, naiwny i, tak, _wierzy w to_. Trenuj go, ile chcesz. Mieszkaj sobie tutaj, skoro najwyraźniej znalezienie jakiegokolwiek innego mieszkania w Hasetsu to taki problem — zironizowała, ale zaraz znowu kontynuowała poważnym tonem: — Ale przestań udawać jego przyjaciela. Nie jesteś nim i nigdy nie będziesz. Nie znasz go i nie chcesz poznać, a jeśli zależy ci na nim choć w połowie tak, jak chcesz sprawiać wrażenie, że ci zależy, to chociaż go nie okłamuj.

Mari podniosła się i, wykorzystując zdezorientowanie Viktora, wyminęła go. Nikiforov spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

— I to wszystko o mnie wiesz tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziałem, co studiował Yuuri.

— Nie potrzebuję, byś mi cokolwiek udowadniał — odparła, nawet nie przystając.

— Skąd pomysł, że miałem zamiar?

Nie odpowiedziała, wyszła. Viktor prychnął i potrząsnął głową. I znowu to miał, kolejny dowód na to, w jak wielu oczach tkwił wyraźny obraz jego osoby, ten z gatunków najgorszych, bo przecież nie miał na niego wpływu. Kiedyś, gdy miał jeszcze mleko pod nosem, starał się z tym walczyć. Próbował rozmawiać, wyjaśniać swoją perspektywę, pokazywać, jak bardzo różnie ludzie byli w stanie interpretować te same zachowania. Dziś wiedział, że to była jedna z cen, które ponosił w każdym momencie, gdy pojawiał się w błysku fleszy, i było niewątpliwie coś gorzkiego w pogodzeniu się z frustracją idącą za ciemniejszymi stronami sławy. Czym zawinił teraz? Tym, że ktoś znał go na długo przed ich pierwszą rozmową? Lista jego win wciąż się wydłużała.

Mari udało się go zirytować, choć jeśli myślała, że miało to coś wspólnego z tymi insynuacjami, była w błędzie. Viktor słyszał je już odmieniane przez tak wiele przypadków, że zamiast drażnić zaczynały go nudzić. Obojętność przychodziła zaś dużo łatwiej, gdy pełnych wyrzutów słów słuchało się od kogoś zupełnie obcego. Mari nie była mu bliska, a jednak konfrontacja z nią sprawiła, że myśli Viktora podążyły ku wspomnieniu dziewczyny, o której kiedyś myślał, że ich największą kłótnią będzie ta o kolor ścian ich domniemanego domu. Palące uczucie wstydu nawiedziło go na wspomnienie pełnych wyrzutów słów wykrzyczanych do siebie nawzajem w chwilach największej złości. Nie pomagała świadomość tego, że byli młodzi, naiwni, że nie potrafili rozmawiać, nawet to, że tylko wydawało mu się, że to wszystko ma sens. Z perspektywy czasu jej pretensje stały się zrozumiałe, oczekiwania zaś wcale nie nierealne, ale było już o kilka lat za późno na wyjaśnienia. Ona prawdopodobnie nie chciała ich słuchać, a on nie śmiałby próbować wymazać wszystkich gorzkich słów krótkim _jestem gejem, nie wiedziałem_ , które wytrącałoby z jej rąk cały oręż. Nie szukał usprawiedliwienia, a zapomnieć byłoby zbyt bezczelnie.

Sięgnął po pilot i, zerkając na ekran, wyłączył telewizor. Mari przypomniała mu o Verze nie tylko przez zblazowanie, którym epatowała. Była święcie przekonana o swojej racji i pewna, że kogoś w ten sposób chroni, głucha na realne potrzeby tej osoby. To obrzydliwie protekcjonalne traktowanie wręcz mierziło Nikiforova; chciałby potrząsnąć wszystkimi tymi ludźmi, którzy nie pozwalali swoim bliskim wyjrzeć z kokonu utkanego złudnym poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Świat przytłaczał swą wielkością. Był horrendalnie niesprawiedliwy, pełen nierównych startów i przypadków, które potrafiły zdefiniować niewypowiedziane słowa — ale przy tym wszystkim czarownie nieprzewidywalny, różnorodny i gotowy zaskoczyć feerią barw tych, którzy próbowali go poznać. Viktor nie czuł się upoważniony do dawania komukolwiek rad na temat tego, jak jeździć autostopem, skoro sam zabrnął w kilka miejsc, o których nawet nie myślał, że istnieją. Ale jeśli ktoś mówił mu, że ma ochotę na podróż w nieznane, patrzył z dezaprobatą na wszystkich, którzy próbowali wcisnąć tej osobie bilet na swoją wymarzoną jej podróż.

Yuuri był silny. Chorobliwie nieśmiały też, tak, Nikiforov zdążył się już o tym zorientować, ale widział tę dzikość w jego pociemniałych od emocji oczach, chęć sięgania po więcej, gdy tylko obok miał kogoś, kto nie zabraniał mu tego robić. I zamierzał stać w tym miejscu tak długo, jak długo będzie potrzebny.

Nie wszyscy musieli to rozumieć. Yakov, Chris, Jurij, Mari, cała plejada łyżwiarzy czy fanów, oni byli nieistotni. Wiedzieli we dwoje. Spotykali się tam, gdzie otwierali się na siebie i nie chcieli zapraszać innych.

****

#### lipiec-sierpień-wrzesień

****

Lato było przede wszystkim gorące. Może gdyby nie wysoka wilgotność powietrza, wszystko byłoby dużo bardziej znośne, jednak nie to wyobrażał sobie Viktor, gdy w kwietniu z uśmiechem na ustach myślał o ciepłych miesiącach spędzonych na plaży Hasetsu. Wyjść na zewnątrz można było wcześnie rano, a później schować się na kilka najgorszych godzin w jakimś pomieszczeniu z klimatyzacją, zanim znów zbierze się odwagę na zmierzenie z duchotą popołudnia.

Tak też robili. Wstawali wczesnym porankiem, gdy jeszcze nie wschodziło słońce. Viktor zawsze pukał do pokoju Yuuriego, który nie był w stanie sam podnieść się z łóżka o tej, jak mamrotał, nieludzkiej godzinie. Szli od razu biegać w trójkę, z Makkachinem. Słuchali: obaj — skrzeczenia mew, Viktor sam — głupiutkich, zabawnych przejęzyczeń Yuuriego, który zaspany nie zawsze potrafił wysłowić się po angielsku, Makkachin — śmiechu swojego właściciela i oburzeń Japończyka. Po biegu szli do gorących źródeł. Szorowali swoje ciała z potu nocy i rozgrzewki, a potem odpoczywali, mocząc się i regenerując, nabierali sił na późniejszy trening. Zanim ktokolwiek wstał, rozciągali się i wykonywali po kolei: powitanie słońca, psa z głową do dołu, drugiego wojownika, gołębia i w końcu Śavasanę, gdy leżeli na wznak. Viktor początkowo był całkiem sceptyczny, ale przekonał się, że ten nowy rytuał dawał mu dużo spokoju i odświeżenia nieco przykurzonych już zwyczajów. Kiedy skończyli, wspólnie z Yuurim zabierali się za przygotowanie śniadania dla siebie, ale też rodziców Japończyka i jego siostry.

Gdy po raz pierwszy zaspana Hiroko weszła do kuchni i zobaczyła Viktora przy desce do krojenia, obudziła się w pół sekundy. Przerażona, podbiegła do Rosjanina i zaskakująco stanowczym jak na tak niską kobietę ruchem odsunęła go od blatu, przez cały czas mówiąc coś do Yuuriego podniesionym tonem.

— Yuuri? — bąknął zdezorientowany Viktor, na wszelki wypadek nie ruszając się z miejsca. — Co się…

Yuuri, strofowany (to dało się wyczuć, nawet jeśli nie znało się japońskiego) przez matkę, zrobił się jakby mniejszy i wybąkał zawstydzony kilka słów do kobiety, nim zwrócił się do Viktora:

— Viktor, przepraszam… — Wzrok błądził mu po krojonych przed chwilą przez Viktora warzywach. — Mama… ugh, całkowicie zapomniałem… jest taka japońska tradycja, yy, zwyczaj, nie wiem, jak to nazwać, ale my na to mówimy _omotenashi_ , to by chyba było _gościnność_. I chodzi o to, że gość jest bardzo ważny i to, yy, ogromny nietakt pozwolić mu, yy, robić cokolwiek. Sprzątać, no, gotować, i ja cię bardzo przepraszam Viktor, mi to całkowicie wyleciało z głowy, bo w Detroit to zawsze tak było, że z Phitchitem jak ktoś przychodził, to razem próbowaliśmy coś ugo… — zaczął mówić bardzo szybko, tak że Viktor niemal nie był w stanie odróżnić słów.

— Ej, ej, spokojnie — przerwał mu, oddychając z ulgą. — Przecież nic się nie stało, sam zaproponowałem, żebyśmy zrobili śniadanie, nie?

— Yyy, no taaak — przyznał z ociąganiem Yuuri, wciąż nie patrząc na rozmówcę. — Ale nie wiedziałeś, a ja nie powinienem się zgodzić i to w ogóle nie jest…

— Yuuri, proszę cię — westchnął Viktor, sięgając dłonią do podbródka Yuuriego i zmuszając Japończyka, by na niego spojrzał. Yuuri przełknął ślinę i zerknął na Viktora tym swoim niewinnym wzrokiem, który za każdym razem był tak samo uroczy, co rozbrajający. Viktor uśmiechnął się. — Naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza.

Yuuri zaczerwienił się, uciekając od Viktora wzrokiem. Odsunął się i bąknął:

— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Viktor… — zawahał się. — Ale mama… ona nie zrozumie, że dla ciebie to jest inaczej i…

— To jej wytłumaczysz. Powiesz jej, że chciałbym poznać trochę japońskiej kultury, nauczyć się przyrządzać wasze potrawy — podsunął. — No co, naprawdę bym chciał, są przepyszne!

Hiroko na początku nie była przekonana i cały ten pomysł chyba nie mieścił się jej w głowie, ale po licznych tłumaczeniach Yuuriego i nawet wstawieniu się Mari (Viktor nie wiedział, co powiedziała swojej mamie kobieta, ale mógł się założyć, że był to jakiś japoński eufemizm na _jak tu już jest, to niech chociaż gotuje_ ), zaczęła podchodzić do tego nieco liberalniej. Możliwe, że przekonał ją Viktor w roli pojętnego ucznia, który żywo kiwał głową, gdy pokazywała mu, jak usmażyć japoński omlet tamago, a później za jej pomocą przyrządził swoją (nie aż tak aksamitną, ale przynajmniej nieprzypaloną) wersję.

Nie był to zresztą jedyny moment, kiedy wspólnie gotowali. Najczęściej wieczorami, gdy zrobiło się już nieco chłodniej, Hiroko zajmowała się przygotowaniem obiadu dla całej rodziny. Viktor, który już na samym początku pobytu w Hasetsu próbował uzgodnić z rodzicami Yuuriego cenę pobytu w Yu-topii, spotkał się z ogromnym sprzeciwem. Hiroko powtarzała w kółko jedno słowo: _omotenashi_ , a nawet gdy za pomocą Google Translatora Rosjanin próbował jej wytłumaczyć, że jest trenerem Yuuriego, a nie gościem, kręciła uparcie głową. Nie mógł prosić Yuuriego o pomoc w pośredniczeniu, bo wiedział, że to wiązałoby się z podjęciem tematu zapłaty za trenowanie, o czym sam nie chciał rozmawiać. Niby rozumiał, że zachowania zapisane w kulturze nie są tak łatwe do zmienienia, ale czuł się bardzo nieswojo, gdy obca mu kobieta wręcz mu usługiwała, a przy tym robiła to z olbrzymią serdecznością i otwartym sercem. Początkowo więc bardziej z poczucia obowiązku i wyrzutów sumienia zaoferował swoją pomoc w gotowaniu. Argumentował to chęcią zgłębienia japońskiej kuchni, co zresztą pasowało do przyjętej śniadaniowej narracji. Hiroko niepewnie, ale w końcu się na to zgodziła, wykazując się ogromną cierpliwością do kulinarnych porażek Viktora.

Nie potrafił gotować. Gdy był mały, w ich domu przyrządzaniem posiłków zajmowała się Tania. Miał w pamięci kilka chwil, na pewno jeszcze z wczesnego dzieciństwa, gdy dawała mu do wylizania miski z resztkami kogla-mogla albo pozwalała lukrować pierniczki. Później jednak cukier został zastąpiony stewią lub słodzikami, posiłki konstruowano tak, by zapewniły mu odpowiednią ilość błonnika i złożonych węglowodanów, a największą przekąską została odżywka białkowa lub masło orzechowe. Odkąd zamieszkał sam, był na pudełkowej diecie, gdzie wartość kaloryczną obliczał mu dietetyk, a jego popisowym daniem została jajecznica. W Japonii było inaczej. Dopiero gdy przyleciał do Hasetsu, zorientował się, że prawdopodobnie kilka pudełek leży pod drzwiami jego apartamentu, i w panice zadzwonił do swojego dietetyka, zaniepokojony tym, co teraz. Wyraźnie go rozbawił, a gdy starszy pan wypytał go, co do tej pory jadł, Viktor odetchnął z ulgą. Podobno japońska dieta była jedną z najzdrowszych, bogata w warzywa i ryby, a ten sporadyczny dodatek makaronu do ramenu czy panierki przy katsudonie spokojnie nadrabiał licznymi treningami.

Japońska kuchnia okazała się nie dość, że zdrowa, to przepyszna. Viktor nigdy nie był wielkim fanem tej rosyjskiej i choć tęsknił za twarogiem, szybko zakochał się w surowych rybach i warzywach, o których nigdy nie słyszał. Hiroko pokazywała mu, jak je kroić, a przykładając uwagę do każdego gestu, nadawała tej przecież codziennej czynności warstwy wręcz medytacyjnej. Viktor uczył się więc siekać w skupieniu, uważnie obserwując ostrze noża i pilnując odległości, by tykwa miała równe kawałki, a imbir nie był postrzępiony. Nie rozmawiali, bo przecież nie posiadali nawet wspólnego języka, a już po kilku dniach odkrył, że proste, machinalne ruchy noża i skoncentrowanie się na tej jednej, zwyczajnej czynności przynosiły mu dużo spokoju. Odprężał się, wprowadzając umysł w stan przyjemnego odrętwienia i kontemplacji. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez porażek, gdy Hiroko zaczęła pokazywać mu trudniejsze rzeczy. Udało się przypalić ryż, a smród tej sromotnej klęski utrzymywał się aż do kolejnego dnia. Gdy pokazywała mu, żeby umył mięso i potem wrzucił je na patelnię, nie wiedział, że powinien je osuszyć — ogień buchnął tak wielki, że cudem uniknął poparzenia. Nie zrażał się i próbował dalej, a wszelkie braki w komunikacji werbalnej nadrabiali serdecznością uśmiechów i gorliwością do pracy.

Jednego dnia, gdy pilnował ryżu, rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Normalnie pewnie by to zignorował, ale mając na uwadze rozmówcę i datę, odebrał połączenie od mamy, chcąc mieć to z głowy. I nie mylił się w swoich przypuszczeniach — po krótkim wstępie, złożeniu życzeń, próbie uzyskania adresu, by wysłać prezent (odmówił), Anna przeszła do ofensywy:

— Niedługo zaczyna się sezon. — Zamilkła, oczekując na jakąś reakcję syna, ale ten tylko przytaknął. — Wszyscy spekulują, co oznacza twoja przeprowadzka.

— Naprawdę? Myślałem, że to dość oczywiste.

— Nikt nie rezygnuje z kariery w jej szczycie bez powodu.

— Może chciałem zejść ze sceny niepokonany — rzucił, sam zdziwiony tym żartem.

— Viktor. — Anny to jednak nie rozbawiło. — Czy pokłóciłeś się z Yakovem? O to chodzi, prawda? Rozmawiałam z Lilią, ale ona albo nic nie wie, albo nie chce się tym podzielić, ale jeśli to jest powód, to na pewno znajdziesz sobie innego trenera. Jestem przekonana, że gdybyś ogłosił, że go szukasz, zaczęliby się o ciebie bić i…

— Nie, nie o to chodzi — przerwał matce, która już zaczynała snuć swoje wizje. — Zrobiłem sobie przerwę na ten sezon, to wszystko — powtórzył formułkę, którą była jego oficjalnym stanowiskiem. — Trenuję tutaj innego łyżwiarza i jestem zadowolony.

— To do ciebie takie niepodobne.

Viktor nie odezwał się.

— Naprawdę chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać na żywo. Będę w Tokio za dwa tygodnie, może jest szansa, byś wtedy tam przyjechał? Moglibyśmy zjeść wspólnie kolację i wszystko sobie wyjaśnić.

Wyjaśnić? Viktor parsknął śmiechem w myślach nad doborem słów Anny.

— Nie, niestety, nie mogę, mam dużo pracy — odpowiedział jednak, nie komentując tego w inny sposób. — I muszę już kończyć. Dziękuję za życzenia, przekaż to ojcu. Zadzwonię, jak będę miał chwilę.

Rozłączył się, schował telefon i zamieszał ryż. Podniósł wzrok na Hiroko i, widząc jej pytające spojrzenie, wskazał na siebie i wyjaśnił:

— _Okaasan_.

To było jedno z niewielu słów, które kojarzył po japońsku; Yuuri wypowiadał je tak często, zwracając się do swojej mamy, że trudno było nie zapamiętać jego znaczenia. I podziałało — Hiroko zrozumiała, bo pokiwała głową, ale chyba myślała, że coś się stało, bo zaraz z jej ust popłynęły japońskie słowa pełne zaniepokojenia.

Viktor nic z nich nie rozumiał, ale mógł domyślać się, o co chodziło. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i pokręcił lekko głową.

— Nic się nie stało, moja mama dzwoniła, bo mam dziś urodziny — powiedział po rosyjsku.

I pomimo tego, że przecież kobieta nie mogła go zrozumieć, poczuł się bardzo, bardzo dziwnie. Nigdy tego nikomu nie wyjawiał; jego data urodzenia, jako jedna z nielicznych rzeczy w jego życiu, wciąż pozostawała owiana tajemnicą. Nie znał jej nawet Yakov, Chris, żaden z jego znajomych, a Viktor czuł jakieś absurdalne przywiązanie do tego sekretu. Kiedyś otrzymał od Chrisa świąteczny prezent i pojawiła się plotka, że to właśnie wtedy miał urodziny, ale nigdy jej nie dementował. Ten dzień nigdy nie był dla niego ważną okazją do świętowania, może za dzieciaka, gdy chodził wtedy z rodzicami do teatru animacji i na kolację, czasami, jeśli spędzali ten dzień akurat na wakacjach, do parku wodnego czy innego rozrywkowego miejsca. Nie przywykł do wyprawiania z tej okazji żadnych imprez czy spotkań. Z ulgą przyjmował za fakt istnienie dnia, który choć kulturowo sugerował jakąkolwiek celebrację jego osoby, mógł przeżywać w spokoju. Były tylko życzenia od rodziców, przed którymi jako jedynymi trudno było zataić ten fakt, ale cała reszta świata — nie wiedziała.

I teraz, po raz pierwszy w życiu, powiedział to komuś. Hiroko uśmiechnęła się, chyba uspokojona jego neutralną odpowiedzią, i wskazała na deskę, gdzie leżał tuńczyk. Viktor podszedł do niej i, patrząc pytająco na Japonkę, sięgnął po nóż. Hiroko ułożyła ręce na jego dłoniach i pokierowała go w jaki sposób kroić rybę.

Gdy wszyscy domownicy zjedli już wspólne śniadanie przyrządzone przez Viktora i Yuuriego, obaj wybierali się na lodowisko. Podróż na piechotę w duchocie letnich dni była męcząca, dlatego jeździli na rowerach. Viktor śmiał się z Katsukiego, że teraz już rozumie, skąd w Yuurim wzięła się chęć do łyżew — przebywanie przy klimatyzowanej tafli lodu było największym luksusem japońskiego lata. Gorąc był uciążliwy i nie pomagały nawet _tsuyu_ czy _guerille_ , liczne opady podczas deszczowego sezonu (Nikiforov uważał za całkiem zabawne, że Japończycy mieli osobne nazwy na różne rodzaje deszczów, w zależności od ich intensywności, prędkości czy częstotliwości). Wilgoć w powietrzu była jeszcze bardziej wyczerpująca, a poranne joggingi po plaży uciążliwe. Z dwojga złego Viktor wolał więc słońce, nawet jeśli kiedyś nieopatrznie nie nałożył filtra i przez kolejne trzy dni nie był w stanie ruszyć się z domu.

Trening zajmował im lwią część dnia. Zaczynali od siłowni, gdzie skakali na skakance, rozciągali się, robili wykroki i wykopy, wyskoki z przysiadów, przysiady, mostki, ćwiczenia na kolana, gibkość i wytrzymałość. Trwało to zwykle około godziny, dalej była kolej na ćwiczenia siłowe, a po tym czasie dołączała do nich Minako. Uczyła ich tańczyć, począwszy od układów klasycznych po te nowoczesne. Yuuri na początku nie do końca widział ich sens, ale Viktor upierał się, że powinni poznać całe spektrum ruchów, by znaleźć w nich te własne. Te części ich treningów były dla Viktora cenne z jeszcze jednego powodu — mógł obserwować Minako przy pracy.

Do tej pory nigdy nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na to, jak zachowywał się Yakov. Wiedział, że rola trenera nie ogranicza się tylko do pilnowania kondycji łyżwiarza, że powinien pomóc Yuuriemu dojrzeć do stworzenia własnej aranżacji, pokazać jego interpretację emocji idących za muzyką, do której tańczył. I do tej części był zapalony, choć wiedział, jak będzie trudna i dużo kosztowała; ale nie bał się. O wiele bardziej przerażał go fakt, że nie był profesjonalnym trenerem i nie potrafił dobrać treningu, tego fizycznego, pod konkretną osobę. Już w maju przekonał się, że Yuuri był dużo bardziej wytrzymały, niż on sam; trzymał się całkiem dobrze, gdy Viktor, cały zasapany, ledwo łapał oddech. Dlatego zdarzało się, że rezygnował z wykonywania części powtórzeń, ten czas przeznaczając na sprawdzanie, jak dokładnie robił to Yuuri. Umyślnie zaś zdecydował się towarzyszyć mu w całym treningu, zaczynając od wspólnego joggingu o poranku, nie tylko po to, by samemu zachować formę. Chciał poznać Yuuriego. Jedynie w ten sposób mogli przejść do zrozumienia się i wspólnego stworzenia programu, który opowiadałby złożoną historię wszystkich emocji kłębiących się w młodym Japończyku.

To była najtrudniejsza część całego zadania, którego podjął się, gdy w kwietniu beztrosko wylatywał z Rosji. I zaczynali jeszcze wcześniej, niż Viktor by się spodziewał; Yuuri nawet nie wybierał muzyki samodzielnie. To było wręcz porażające i Nikiforov nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Nie wiedział, jak ktoś, ktokolwiek, potrafiłby przez miesiące tańczyć i doskonalić swe ruchy w przedstawieniu, z którym nawet się nie identyfikował. A ponieważ zdecydował się pokazać Yuuriemu to, co sam potrafił, musieli zacząć od podstaw.

Tego jednego poranka, gdy to Yuuri obudził Viktora, a nie odwrotnie, odwołali trening. Zgrali kawałek na telefony i, wyjątkowo zostawiając rowery w domu, poszli na długi spacer. Viktor niewiele się odzywał i zatrzymał Yuuriego, gdy doszli nad ocean. Japończyk zerknął na niego ze zdezorientowaniem.

— Włączysz muzykę?

Yuuri kiwnął głową i po chwili z jego telefonu rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki utworu.

— Ta dziewczyna dobrze cię zna, prawda?

Yuuri nie odpowiedział. Spuścił wzrok i zarumienił się, a Viktor przechylił nieco głowę. Musiał przygryźć wargi, by się szeroko nie uśmiechnąć. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ten robiący striptiz na środku wystawnego bankietu Japończyk może mieć tyle animuszu tylko dzięki butelce wina we krwi. Tymczasem bez wspomagaczy Yuuri był pieruńsko nieśmiały, a Viktor, choć uważał to za szaleńczo urocze, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed podpuszczaniem Japończyka i testowaniem jego granic.

Tak samo było teraz. Przejął telefon i odłożył go na falochron. Chwycił dłonie Yuuriego w swoje.

— Co robisz? — Usłyszał nieco przerażony głos. Nie odpowiedział, odsuwając się na wyciągnięcie ramion i zaraz pociągnął Yuuriego do siebie. — Viktor!

Yuuri wpadł na niego i prawie się przewrócili. Viktor zaśmiał się, ale go nie puścił.

— No dalej, Yuuri, pokaż mi, jak tańczysz.

— T-tańczę?

Viktor uniósł lekko kąciki ust i, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Yuuriego, poprawił chwyt na jego ciele. Poruszył się do tyłu, wymuszając ruch swojego partnera.

— Pokaż mi, co czujesz, gdy słyszysz tę muzykę — poprosił cicho.

Yuuri z zakłopotaniem obrócił się pod wyciągniętym w górę ramieniem Viktora, potem znów do niego przyległ i przez chwilę pokołysali się nawet w rytmie dobiegającej z telefonu muzyki. Nikiforov wyciągnął rękę, wymuszając kolejny piruet, a po jego wykonaniu Yuuri rozłączył ich dłonie. Viktor zmarszczył brwi.

— To nie jest dobry pomysł — mruknął Japończyk, uciekając wzrokiem od patrzącego na niego mężczyzny. — Jeśli chcesz… wolę o tym porozmawiać.

Viktor nie rozumiał, skąd wynikało to zawstydzenie, konsternacja, a może coś jeszcze innego, ale z ociąganiem przytaknął:

— W porządku.

A później przełknął dumę i własne oczekiwania. Musiał włożyć między bajki swoje wyobrażenia o tym, co pomaga ludziom — ludziom, czyli wielkiej, zbiorowej grupie, która nie zakładała istnienia indywiduów, grupie, w której do wszystkich pasowały te same rzeczy — a postarać się skupić na tym, czego potrzebował Yuuri.

Próby na lodzie rozpoczęły się równolegle wraz z tworzeniem układu. Ćwiczyli pojedyncze wyskoki czy objazdy, doskonaląc ruchy ciała i przejścia z jednej kombinacji do drugiej. Próbowali też znaleźć najlepsze z nich, ułożyć w kompozycję, która potrafiłaby poruszyć widzów. Pracowali nad tym wspólnie, co było naturalne dla Viktora, a nowe dla Yuuriego. Japończyk wyjawił mu, że do tej pory to Celestino układał dla niego całą choreografię. Viktor nawet nie próbował tego zrozumieć; chciał pomóc Yuuriemu w stworzeniu czegoś niezapomnianego i widowiskowego, ale nie godził się na odzieranie występu z inwencji jego twórcy. Zamiast tego wskazywał mu potknięcia i miejsca, które wymagały doskonalenia; starał się podpowiadać tak, by Yuuri pokazał wszystkie te emocje, które poczuł tego dnia nad oceanem.

— Yuuri, tańcz tak, jakbyś próbował mnie uwieść — mówił mu, nie ukrywając uśmiechu na twarzy, prowokował go, tak jakby udawali, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę. A działo się, na lodowisku i poza nim, w dziesiątkach rozmów, gdy wspólnie biegali po Hasetsu czy odpoczywali w onsenie.

Jak miałby myśleć inaczej? Yuuri uwodził go codziennie i nieustannie, w całej swojej zawziętości i gorliwości dużo większej, niż Viktor kiedykolwiek widział. Był obezwładniająco szczery, z całą świadomością swoich słabszych stron, nad którymi pracował, ale też tymi wszystkimi drobnymi gestami, jakich nie szczędził. Na co dzień tak nieśmiały i płochliwy, pokazywał Viktorowi, że był w stanie sięgać po więcej, a przy tym pozostawać sobą.

Za każdym razem gdy wracali z treningu, Viktor doceniał fakt zamieszkiwania przy gorących źródłach. W Petersburgu korzystał kilka razy w tygodniu z bani, ale zawsze wiązało się to z obowiązkową wycieczką w konkretne miejsce. Tutaj onsen był na wyciągnięcie ręki, a więc codziennie zaznawał dobrodziejstw gorącej, leczniczej wody. W połączeniu z rozciągnięciem się był to najlepszy odpoczynek, jaki mógł zapewnić swoim zmęczonym po treningu mięśniom — czuł, jak z kolejnymi minutami napięcie ustępowało, a cały się rozluźniał, oddając się tej rozkosznej przyjemności nicnierobienia.

W tym także towarzyszył mu Yuuri. Czasami rozmawiali, analizując program, zaznaczając, co można by jeszcze ulepszyć, czy to w treningu, czy w choreografii. Innymi razy milczeli, albo zbyt zmęczeni, by wracać myślami do lodowiska, albo pogrążeni w prywatnych rozważaniach, którymi nie mieli się z nikim innym dzielić. Wszystkie te sytuacje przychodziły same z siebie i nie wymagały od Viktora więcej, niż sam normalnie chciałby dawać — bardziej skomplikowane były te pozostałe chwile, podczas których rozmawiali z Yuurim _tak po prostu_. Na początku o ulubionych filmach, książkach czy muzyce (nie mieli w tym absolutnie żadnych wspólnych punktów zaczepienia i tylko ze śmiechem próbowali się przekonać, że to ten drugi ma okropny gust), tych wszystkich neutralnych sprawach, które znaleźliby w pierwszym lepszym artykule uczącym, jak zdobyć nowych znajomych i o czym w ogóle rozmawiać z ludźmi. Później Viktor zaczął podpytywać o Japonię, mówić o swoich obserwacjach, o tym, czym różni się od innych znanych mu kultur, a Yuuri opowiadał o tych różnicach z perspektywy osoby, która potrafiła na to spojrzeć z amerykańskiego dystansu. Rozmawiali więc o życiu na emigracji, o życiu w wiecznej podróży, o radości z powrotu do domu, o tęsknocie za Rosją i za serem, o tęsknocie w ogóle. O Vicchanie i o Makkachinie, o adopcji psa, o bezdomnych zwierzętach w Petersburgu i o Petersburgu w ogóle, a wtedy Yuuri, słysząc o komunałkach, o labiryncie Ermitażu i o zwodzonych mostach, ze świecącymi oczami stwierdził, że bardzo chciałby tam pojechać. O marzeniach, których się bali, i tych, o których myśleli, że zmienią wszystko, a okazały się nic nieznaczące, a później o głupotach, bo popadli w za bardzo melancholijny nastrój. Tak więc o tym, że Viktor widział kiedyś film, gdzie łyżwy służyły ludziom do krojenia w ten sposób mięsa, i że tym nowym układem Yuuriego to zrobiliby kilka bardzo dobrych tatarów, albo o tym, że Yuuri uwielbiał konwenty, a Viktor, gdy był nastolatkiem, malował paznokcie na czarno. Za wszystkimi tymi rozmowami, których nie dało się nawet spamiętać, Viktor przepadał bardziej, niż byłby w stanie się przyznać — czasami zastanawiał się, czy to nie one były jego ulubionym elementem dnia. Jednocześnie to przy nich musiał się pilnować.

W relacji z Yuurim był całkowicie szczery; nie udawał nikogo, kim nie był. Gorące źródła i odprężenie były idealnym stymulantem ich długich rozmów, ale onsenowe zasady czasami sprawiały, że Viktor upominał się w myślach. Źródła nie były koedukacyjne i nie było absolutnie nic erotycznego we wspólnym zażywaniu takiej kąpieli, ale od kiedy zobaczył Erosa w wykonaniu Yuuriego… Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niepoprawne było to zachowanie, że nie powinien zerkać na jego ciało, że to tylko relaks, że takie zachowanie było obrzydliwe i stręczycielskie… Nie chciał być tym ordynarnym prostakiem, który w takich chwilach szukał jakichś własnych korzyści. Upominał się za każdym razem, gdy wzrok spadał mu na nagą pierś Yuuriego, starał się nie patrzeć na niego, kiedy Japończyk wchodził do wody, ale raz na jakiś czas przyłapywał się na refleksji o tym, jak delikatna musiała być skóra łyżwiarza. Starał się wtedy odgonić te myśli, wyrzucić je z głowy, bo onsen nie był miejscem na takie rozważania — tu przecież wszyscy mieli prawo się zrelaksować, bez obawy, że za rogiem czaił się jakiś oblech — ale nie mógł ukryć uśmieszku zadowolenia, gdy przyłapywał Yuuriego na czerwienieniu się i podobnych, ukradkowych spojrzeniach.

Świadomość tego, że obaj borykali się z podobnym problemem, nawet jeśli nie odważyliby się tego nigdy zwerbalizować, była poniekąd pocieszająca.

Sierpień przyniósł kolejny dodatek do duchoty i gorąca w postaci _nettaiyai_ , nocy potu i wilgoci, podczas których nie dało się spać. Klimatyzacja pomagała, ale już po dwóch dniach nabawili się uciążliwego kataru, tak więc z bólem serca zrezygnowali z dobrodziejstw technologii. Czasami włączali wiatraki, ale i wtedy zdarzały się godziny, podczas których nie mogli zmrużyć oczu. Jednej z tych parnych nocy Viktor po cichu ubrał się i chciał ukradkiem wymknąć się z domu, ale najwyraźniej Yuuri także nie mógł wtedy spać.

— Gdzie idziesz? — usłyszał jego szept, gdy przechodził obok jego pokoju.

— Nie mogę spać — wytłumaczył. — Biorę Makkę na spacer. Idziesz z nami?

Yuuri wahał się tylko chwilę.

Szli przed siebie, rzucając Makkachinowi patyk (Yuuri) i zastanawiając się, czy niedługo umrą przez rozpuszczenie się (Viktor). Lekka bryza od oceanu była na pewno przyjemna, ale niewystarczająca, a gdy Rosjanin zaczął wzdychać za prawdziwym wiatrem, Yuuri zaproponował mu, by wdrapali się na wzgórze nad Hasetsu. Był to na tyle osobliwy pomysł, że Viktor od razu na niego przystał, nie przewidując, że wędrówka pod górę przy tej pogodzie nie była najlepszym pomysłem.

— Rany, Viktor, kto by pomyślał, że taka z ciebie maruda — śmiał się Yuuri, na co Viktor żartobliwie się obruszył.

— No ciekawe co ty byś powiedział, gdybym nagle przywiózł cię zimą do Rosji! Już to widzę, mogę się założyć, że nie wyściubiłbyś nosa z domu!

— Noo, na peeeewno. — Yuuri wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. — To wcale nie tak, że jestem łyżwiarzem i spędzam pół życia na lodowisku.

— Żaden prawdziwy łyżwiarz nie jest w stanie znieść takich temperatur! W ogóle odkryłem już sekret twojej wytrzymałości. Nic dziwnego, że możesz tyle jeździć, skoro trenowałeś pół życia w warunkach, które są nieludzkie. Gdybym ja od dziecka jeździł w takiej duchocie, to mógłbym…

— Zdobyć mistrzostwo po raz szósty? — wszedł mu w słowo Yuuri. — Przykro mi, w tym roku masz chyba inny cel.

— I przez to ci przykro? Myślałem, że ci się podoba. — Viktor uśmiechnął się półgębkiem do Yuuriego, wspinając się po kolejnych kamieniach, lekko zasapany.

— Może być.

— Może być — powtórzył Viktor, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. — Co trzeba zrobić żeby zasłużyć na twoje „w porządku”? — kontynuował w żartobliwym tonie, nieco zaskoczony tym, że Yuuri to podchwycił.

I dokładnie w tej chwili Japończyk zatrzymał się i, chwytając się skały, spojrzał poważnie na Viktora.

— Viktor… ja tylko żartuję, ty to wiesz, prawda? — spytał, przygryzając na chwilę wargi. — Jesteś… jesteś najlepszym trenerem, jakiego miałem — dodał cicho. — Nikt nigdy nie pokazywał mi takich rzeczy jak ty.

Viktor również zatrzymał się, patrząc na stojącego niżej Yuuriego. Ten temat pojawił się znikąd, ale skoro tak się już stało, nie zamierzał tego zignorować.

— Cieszę się, że ci pomagam. Źle to by o mnie świadczyło, gdybyś ciągle stał w miejscu — powiedział i zawahał się. — Ja… ja też się od ciebie uczę.

Yuuri wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Ty? Ode mnie?

Viktor skinął głową.

— Ale niby czego?

— Mówiłem ci już — zaczął Rosjanin, niepewny, jak wiele może zdradzić. Nie chciał, by przez jakieś źle dobrane słowa Yuuri zaczął mieć o nim złe zdanie. — Tańczysz tak… Masz w sobie lekkość i zapał, jakich u nikogo nie widziałem. Kiedy jesteś na lodzie… liczysz się tylko ty. Roztaczasz wokół siebie taką magię, jakiś czar, i widać, że to jest twój świat.

Zamilkł, z prędko bijącym sercem i wpatrzony w Yuuriego. Japończyk zamrugał nerwowo i lekko zachrypniętym głosem odparł:

— Brzmisz, jakbyś opisywał kogoś innego.

— Nie. Mówię o tobie, Yuuri.

Yuuri zacisnął wargi. Nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego tylko potrząsnął głową i spuścił wzrok. Viktor zmarszczył brwi i chciał już coś dodać, wyjaśnić, bo jego słowa chyba nie zostały odebrane jako komplementy, ale w tej chwili Yuuri, chcąc wspiąć się wyżej, źle postawił nogę i potknął się, opadając na skałę. Zaklął po japońsku, a Viktor, niewiele myśląc, rzucił się w jego kierunku.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zaniepokoił się, ostrożnie schodząc ze skały.

— Tak… ała — jęknął Yuuri, starając się podnieść. — Źle stanąłem.

Viktor wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i, gdy tylko Yuuri ją chwycił, podciągnął go do góry. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie.

— Boli cię? — spytał Viktor, nie puszczając dłoni Yuuriego.

— Trochę… ale to nic takiego.

— Możemy wrócić do domu.

— Nie, nie… chcę iść dalej — zapewnił go Yuuri.

Viktor, nie odwracając wzroku, skinął głową. Poluzował uścisk i, dostrzegłwszy cień zawodu w oczach Yuuriego, poczuł wzbierającą w nim ekscytację. Nie odezwał się, ale złapał dłoń Japończyka pod innym kątem, splótł ich palce i, lekko ścisnąwszy, pociągnął Yuuriego dalej.

Noc była duszna i wilgotna, ale miał wrażenie, że ręce pociły mu się z innego powodu.

****

### Okayama, październik

****

Nie wydarzyło się nic zaskakującego.

Yuuri zajął pierwsze miejsce w kwalifikacjach, wygrywając przewagą ponad trzydziestu punktów do drugiego zawodnika i udowadniając — przede wszystkim sobie — że nic nie było poza jego zasięgiem. Zjedli wspólnie kolację, podczas której Viktor udawał, że go strofuje za wykonywanie niedozwolonych skoków, a Yuuri, że bardzo żałuje i to już więcej się nie powtórzy. Viktor może nawet chciałby w to wierzyć, ale miał graniczące z przekonaniem przeczucie, że ten niby tak pokorny Japończyk, gdy tylko odkrył ekscytację bazującą na tym drobnym nieposłuszeństwie, nie przestanie szukać kolejnych sposobów, jak go zaskoczyć. Na lodowisku w Hasetsu wspólnie pracowali nad tym, jak oczarować widzów, ale to, co Yuuri robił w samotności, sam w swojej głowie…

Viktor chciałby powiedzieć, że to mu się nie podobało, ale nie mógł tego zrobić z czystym sumieniem. To, co działo się pomiędzy nimi, już dawno wyszło poza czysto profesjonalną relację — o ile kiedykolwiek nią było. Wszystko rozwijało się powoli, w tempie, do którego Viktor nie przywykł, ale czuł się jak mały odkrywca, mogąc doświadczać wszystkich tych drobnych zmian, które zachodziły w Yuurim.

Tak jak tego wieczoru, gdy leżał już w swoim hotelowym łóżku, po kąpieli, z laptopem na kolanach, a w pokoju rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę? — zawołał nieco głośniej.

— Cześć… — bąknął nieśmiało Yuuri, otwierając sobie drzwi. Stał w progu w swojej pidżamie i wyraźnie wahał się, czy może wejść. — Nie przeszkadzam ci? Chciałem… yy, ustalić, o której jutro rano się widzimy i…

Viktor nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Tak, do ustalenia godziny spotkania na śniadaniu niewątpliwie była potrzebna ta wizyta, w końcu nie mieli swoich numerów telefonów, Messengerów, maili i innych sposobów komunikacji.

— Jasne, wchodź. — Odsunął komputer na bok i wskazał głową na miejsce obok siebie na łóżku. — O której jest to śniadanie?

— Hmm… Chyba do dziesiątej, ale musimy jeszcze zdążyć na samolot i tam dojechać, no i nie wiem, ile nam na tym zejdzie…

Viktor, który doskonale znał cały plan jutrzejszego dnia (wylatując z Hasetsu, sprawdził już, jak długo o siódmej rano jedzie taksówka z ich hotelu na lotnisko), skinął głową i sięgnął po komputer, by zobaczyć godziny odlotu.

— No… Wylot o jedenastej, czyli powinniśmy być najpóźniej przed dziesiątą, by nadać bagaże, taksówka, takie tam… Czyli, jak wyjedziemy stąd o dziewiątej, to będzie w porządku. Ile potrzebujemy na śniadanie, pół godziny? To — zawiesił na chwilę głos, udając, że się zastanawia — umawiamy się na dole o siódmej?

— Siódmej? Ale czemu?

— No, żeby pobiegać?

Yuuri otworzył usta w wyrazie tak uroczego zaskoczenia, że Viktor nie był w stanie dłużej udawać i parsknął śmiechem.

— Tylko się droczę — uspokoił Japończyka, który odetchnął z ulgą i żartobliwie szturchnął Viktora w ramię. — Jutro ci odpuszczę. O ósmej na dole? Mogę cię obudzić, jeśli boisz się, że nie wstaniesz.

— To było tylko raz!

— Gdybym cię nie obudził, to zaspałbyś na zawody!

— To nie moja wina! Moje treningi są takie męczące, że moje ciało potem domaga się odpowiedniego odpoczynku.

— Ach — westchnął Viktor. — Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wrócimy do Hasetsu. Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę aż tak tęsknił za gorącymi źródłami.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ukrytego sensu tych słów. Dopiero gdy Yuuri zaniemówił i oblał pąsem, dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział — zasugerował — i sam zamilkł. Japończyk uciekł od niego wzrokiem, zawieszając spojrzenie na pierwszej lepszej rzeczy, która była obok. Wpatrzony w komputer, zacisnął lekko pięści.

— Mhm — mruknął, wciąż zmieszany. Odchrząknął. — Hmm, co w ogóle robiłeś? — spytał i zaraz dodał szybko, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego nietaktu: — Przeszkadzam ci?

— Nie, nie… właściwie to nic. Chciałem sobie coś obejrzeć przed snem.

— Obejrzeć przed snem? No tak, znając twój gust, nic dziwnego, że te filmy cię usypiają. W końcu są taaakie ciekawe.

Viktor wziął za dobry znak, że Yuuri tak prędko wrócił do ich przekomarzanek, i uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— Moje mają przynajmniej aktorów, a nie same wymyślone postaci!

— Tak? No to pokaż mi tych swoich aktorów — żachnął się Yuuri, wygodniej sadowiąc się w łóżku, i rzucił Viktorowi ponaglające spojrzenie. — No, na co czekasz? Włącz ten _film z prawdziwymi aktorami_.

Viktor zacisnął wargi i, nie patrząc na łyżwiarza, otworzył zakładkę z filmem. Yuuri na początku wytrzeszczył oczy, a zaraz parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

— Viktor, ty to oglądasz same poważne produkcje — rzucił, rozbawiony. — Chyba że filmy Disneya to są twoje wstydliwe przyjemności? No wiesz, takie, do których nie chcesz się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą? — dociekał, uśmiechając się wrednie.

— Po prostu miałem ochotę na jakiś lekki, przyjemny film, dobra? — żachnął się w odpowiedzi. — Nie widziałem jeszcze _Atlantydy_ , a poza tym nie miałem pomysłu na nic innego i…

— Dobra, dobra, już się tak nie tłumacz — przerwał mu Yuuri, cały czas w dobrym humorze. — Nikomu nie powiem. — Puścił Viktorowi oczko i sięgnął po poduszkę. — Włączaj.

Viktor zamrugał zdezorientowany.

— No włączaj. Muszę ocenić, jakie _niezapomniane wrażenia_ mi umykają, kiedy _zamykam się w swojej bańce wciąż tych samych filmów_ — przedrzeźniał Viktora i ich onsenowe kłótnie nad gustem.

Nikiforov, nieco zawstydzony, ale też rozochocony tym dobrym nastrojem Yuuriego, który pojawił się właściwie momentalnie, rzeczywiście nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk. Wstał jeszcze i zgasił główne światło, a przyjemny półmrok od lampek nocnych spowił jego pokój. Próbował zagadywać Yuuriego, ale Japończyk odpowiadał mu raczej zdawkowo, skupiając się na filmie, więc przestał, samemu dając się wciągnąć w podwodny świat. I zanim jeszcze ich oczom ukazała się Atlantyda, z prawej strony dobiegło Viktora miarowe pochrapywanie.

Yuuri zasnął.

Obejrzał film do końca już sam, a później ostrożnie odłożył komputer. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien obudzić Yuuriego, ale zaraz wyrzucił tę niedorzeczną myśl. Yuuri był wykończony fizycznie po zawodach, powinien dać mu odpocząć.

To był absolutnie jedyny powód, dla którego ostrożnie przykrył go kocem, a sam wślizgnął się pod kołdrę na miejscu obok.

****

### Moskwa, listopad

****

— Viktor. — Yuuri ścisnął go mocniej za dłoń. — Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?

— W _liesoparku_ — odparł automatycznie i dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że musiał to przetłumaczyć. — Znaczy, w parku leśnym.

— To wygląda bardziej jak las — szepnął Yuuri, rozglądając się wokół. — Jesteś pewien, że dobrze idziemy? Czemu nie podjechaliśmy taksówką na samą górę?

To właściwie było dobre pytanie, a Viktor nie do końca znał na nie odpowiedź. Gdy był na Worobiowych Wzgórzach ostatni raz, wspinał się na nie ze stacji metra położonej przy rzece, a teraz nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że mogli podjechać na szczyt. Zamiast tego od kwadransa przedzierali się przez zalesione ścieżki. Uliczne latarnie nie działały, a oni podążali na ślepo, kierując się po prostu w górę.

— Nie pomyślałem — przyznał. — Ale już naprawdę niedaleko.

— Mam nadzieję. — Głos Yuuriego był cichy, a on sam wciąż rzucał wokół płochliwe spojrzenia. — Trochę tu strasznie.

— Nie jest wcale źle… — Viktor, mając już doświadczenie w tym, jak mogły wyglądać straszne, rosyjskie okolice, posługiwał się nieco inną skalą niż Japończyk. — Ale rzeczywiście, ciemno choć oko wykol.

— Choć oko wykol? — Yuuri spojrzał na niego sceptycznie i uniósł lekko kąciki ust. — Nie wiem, co to znaczy, ale brzmisz jak dziewiętnastowieczny Anglik.

— Aaa, no tak. — Viktor w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się kąśliwie. — Dla ciebie to jest pewnie _ciemno jak w dupie u murzyna_ — przedrzeźniał Yuuriego amerykańskim akcentem. — Patrz, już zaraz jesteśmy — zmienił zaraz temat, wskazując brodą dochodzące światła i przyspieszył kroku.

Worobiowe Wzgórza, pomyślał Viktor, musiały zaskakiwać każdego turystę swoim wyglądem. W żadnym stopniu nie przypominały naturalnego zbocza obrośniętego trawą; zwykło się tak nazywać… szeroki taras widokowy, z którego rozpościerał się widok na całą Moskwę. Za plecami gapiów znajdowała się kilkupasmowa ulica (o tej godzinie zdecydowanie mało ruchliwa), za nią zaś wznosiła się jedna z Siedmiu Sióstr Stalina, potężny, socrealistyczny gmach Uniwersytetu Moskiewskiego. Viktor, widząc Yuuriego wpatrzonego z osłupieniem w tę monumentalną budowlę, ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.

— Robi wrażenie, prawda? — szepnął, zadowolony, że mógł pokazać Japończykowi to miejsce.

— Jest… jej — Yuuri zaniemówił, wciąż nawet przelotnie nie zerkając na Viktora. — Bardzo… przytłaczający.

To było nadzwyczaj trafne określenie, celnie punktujące cechy moskiewskiej architektury, choć przecież Yuuri jeszcze nie miał okazji jej zgłębić. Viktor, obserwując, jak Japończyk wpatrywał się w budynek, którego przerośniętą skalę eksponowały szerokie arterie dróg, a perspektywa uwypuklała okazałość całego założenia, przypomniał sobie swoje zaskoczenie, gdy po raz pierwszy trafił do Hasetsu, niewielkiego, japońskiego miasteczka. Dla niego — który przecież odwiedził wiele europejskich miast, gubiąc się w ciasnych uliczkach Montmartre czy spacerując po zakrętach Lizbony — kontrast był i tak widoczny, więc mógł się tylko domyślać, jak wielki szok przeżywał w tym momencie Yuuri.

— Zamknij oczy — poprosił szeptem i stanął za Katsukim, chwytając go za ramiona. — Pokażę ci coś. Tylko nie podglądaj.

Yuuri spełnił jego prośbę, a Viktor ostrożnie poprowadził go do barierki nad wzgórzem, na które jeszcze chwilę temu się wspinali.

— Już — szepnął, ale nie cofnął się, obejmując Yuuriego od tyłu.

Był wieczór i po kolacji nie powinni już wychodzić z hotelu, a może skorzystać ze SPA i zrelaksować się przed jutrzejszym dniem, ale nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie i nie pokazać Yuuriemu choć jednego z tych wszystkich miejsc, w które chciał go zabrać. Moskwa nie urastała Petersburgowi do pięt, ale i tak znał ją lepiej niż każde jedno miasto, które mieli odwiedzić podczas Grand Prix, a więc musiał wykorzystać tę szansę. Mogli wybrać się na Plac Czerwony, ale istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że spotkają tam JJ-a z dziewczyną albo Michele’a z Sarą, a tego wieczoru nie chciał towarzystwa nikogo poza Yuurim.

Moskwa przed ich oczami mieniła się światłami. W oddali majaczyły kolorowe iluminacje Soboru, a wieżowce moskiewskiego zagłębia finansowego po lewej stronie swoją bladoniebieską poświatą spowijały zakręt rzeki. Kłębisty dym sączył się z dwóch kominów zakładu energetycznego, zasłaniając hotel Ukraina, kolejną z Sióstr Stalina.

— Ten budynek przed nami, ten duży, najbliżej — mówił cicho do ucha Yuuriego — to stadion Łużniki. Jutro tam zdobędziesz pierwsze miejsce.

— Viktor — jęknął Yuuri, ściskając lekko przedramiona, które go obejmowały. — Nie mów tak.

— Dlaczego? Mówię tak, bo w to wierzę.

Yuuri nie odpowiedział od razu. Zacisnął wargi i poruszył się, dając Viktorowi znak, by ten poluzował uścisk; a kiedy Rosjanin to zrobił, Yuuri odwrócił się i uniósł brodę, łapiąc jego spojrzenie.

— Czemu? — spytał. — Czemu w to wierzysz?

Oczy Yuuriego błyszczały w sposób, który Viktor już znał; ten pełen nadziei, niedowierzania i zaskoczenia, tak jakby wszystko to, co wydarzało się pomiędzy nimi od ostatnich kilku miesięcy, wymagało potwierdzenia w postaci kilku prostych słów, dobitnych, jednoznacznych, zmieniających wszystko. Nikiforov w to nie wierzył. Dla niego słowa mogły nie istnieć, nie potrzebował żadnych deklaracji, kolejnych wyraźnych kroków, zresztą sam Yuuri powiedział mu kiedyś, dawno, nad oceanem, że nie musiał być jego chłopakiem, że miał być sobą. Wziął to za potwierdzenie tego, że i jemu wystarczały te wszystkie drobne gesty, których przecież nie szczędził, a jednak — coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że to nie wszystko. Coraz częściej dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że może Yuuri różnił się i w tym od niego samego, ze swoją potrzebą walidacji i podkreślania tego, co jasne jak słońce.

Trudno było mu ująć w kilku prostych słowach to wszystko, co kłębiło się w środku, ogrom uczuć tak skomplikowanych i nieznanych, że nieco przerażających, ale przecież nie był tchórzem.

— Bo wierzę w ciebie — odparł, nie odwracając wzroku od tych ciemnych tęczówek, które błyszczały oczekiwaniem. — Nie wierzę w twoje zdolności, umiejętności, w ciężką pracę czy zawziętość. O nich wiem, że są, bo je widziałem na własne oczy, codziennie przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy. I wiem, że, jakkolwiek to niesprawiedliwe, one nie wystarczą — mówił, obserwując, jak Yuuri zaczynał mrugać, ale nie przerwał. — Liczysz się ty. I tylko ty. A w ciebie, w ciebie wierzę bardziej niż we wszystko inne.

Spojrzenie Yuuriego zmieniło się z pełnego oczekiwania na niedowierzające, zaskoczone. Jakiś cień, którego Viktor nie potrafił zidentyfikować, przemknął przez jego twarz, ale zniknął tak szybko jak zimny podmuch wiatru.

— Nie wierzysz mi?

Yuuri potrząsnął prędko głową, zaciskając wargi. Opuścił wzrok i oparł czoło o mostek Viktora.

— W-wierzę ci… wierzę, Viktor, naprawdę, wiem, że mnie nie okłamujesz. Ale… a-ale te słowa… one… — Zamilkł i zajęło mu kilka sekund, nim znów otworzył usta, tym razem mówiąc niemal niesłyszalnym szeptem: — Chciałbym potrafić spojrzeć na siebie tak, jak patrzysz na mnie ty.

Viktor cofnął jedną rękę, którą obejmował Yuuriego, i chwycił w dwa palce jego podbródek. Gestem delikatnym na tyle, by Japończyk mógł zaprotestować, skłonił go do spojrzenia w górę. Chciałby mu powiedzieć tak wiele… Gdyby tylko potrafił, użyłby najpiękniejszych określeń, by przekonać go do wszystkiego, co przecież było prawdą, ale jakiekolwiek słowa więzły mu w gardle. Nie umiał. Mógł tylko…

Stali tak blisko siebie, że czuł, jak szybko biło serce Japończyka, i był niemal przekonany, że i on mógł poczuć przyspieszone tętno Viktora. Niepewnie, bo przecież odkąd to się zdarzyło po raz pierwszy i ostatni, żaden z nich nie poruszył tego tematu, Nikiforov pochylił się nad Yuurim. Oddałby wszystko, by potrafić czytać z tych brązowych, wpatrzonych w niego oczu, ale czuł się teraz jak ostatni szaleniec porywający się na podróż w nieznane.

— Mogę? — szepnął, zdradzając się ze swoją niepewnością, a Yuuri ledwie zauważalnie skinął głową.

Pocałunek różnił się od ich ostatniego właściwie wszystkim — Viktor nie zrobił tego z zaskoczenia, nie przerwał go szybciej, niż Yuuri mógł jakkolwiek zareagować, i nie towarzyszyły im światła reflektorów. Różnił się też od większości tych znanych Viktorowi; nie był łapczywy ani namiętny, pełen ślepego zaangażowania i urwanych westchnień. Yuuri całował delikatnie i nieśmiało, opierając dłonie na klatce piersiowej Viktora. Smakował niepewnością i marcepanem, którym dzielili się w miejscu zdającym się teraz leżeć w innej rzeczywistości. Choć jego spierzchnięte od moskiewskiego chłodu usta płochliwością ruchów zdradzały niedoświadczenie, Viktor nie chciałby mieć w ich miejscu żadnych innych.

Zderzyli się zębami. Yuuri nieco się odsunął, a Nikiforov musiał się powstrzymać, by nie oblizać warg.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, choć wcale niczego nie żałował. — Chciałem poczekać, aż ty będziesz gotów, ale nie mo…

— Nie waż się mnie za nic przepraszać — przerwał mu Yuuri, nagle zdecydowanym tonem. Dłonie, które jeszcze chwilę temu trzymał płasko ułożone na kurtce Viktora, teraz zacisnął na jego szaliku. — I nie mów mi, na co jestem gotów. Mogę nie wiedzieć wielu rzeczy, ale tej jednej jestem pewny jak niczego innego.

Viktor uśmiechnął się i przesunął dłoń, głaszcząc kciukiem policzek Yuuriego.

— Ja pierdolę, ale ohyda.

— Kurwa, co za cwele, można się porzygać.

Usłyszał to i przypomniał sobie, co oznaczało bycie sobą tutaj, w Rosji.

Na co dzień chroniła go łatka łyżwiarza figurowego i dumy narodowej, bo przecież mistrzom wybaczało się dużo więcej niż zwykłym ludziom, ale teraz, w ciepłej czapce i dużym futrzanym kapturze, nie był rozpoznawalnym Viktorem Nikiforovem. Był najzwyklejszym w świecie pedałem, homosiem i ciotą, a jego orientacja nie zasługiwała już na taktowne pominięcie milczeniem. Trzeba ją było podkreślić, głośno, najgłośniej, okrasić wulgaryzmami i uwypuklić splunięciem, zakazać, wyśmiać, spierdolić ten magiczny moment, który właśnie przeżywałeś z facetem swoich marzeń.

Nie zareagował; Yuuri nie rozumiał rosyjskiego i nie musiał wiedzieć, a dla słów pełnych nienawiści lepiej było, by zostały anonimowe i bez twarzy. Wtedy mógł udawać, że to nieprawda.

Yuuri może dostrzegł coś w oczach Viktora, a może tak po prostu, bez powodu, przyciągnął go do siebie i jeszcze raz złączył ich usta. I teraz to — nie homofobiczni przechodnie, nie Moskwa, nie milczący telefon, na który nie dzwoniła Anna — teraz tylko to było ważne.

****

### pokój w hotelu Star, dwadzieścia osiem godzin później

****

Viktor przesunął się na łóżku i zamruczał. Nieco zdezorientowany, uchylił oczy, zerkając na zegarek, ale był środek nocy i nie musiał jeszcze wstawać. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i zgarnął leżącą obok poduszkę, przytulając się do niej i przymykając powieki.

Nagle otworzył szeroko oczy.

Jak to, drugą poduszkę? Przecież nie powinna być wolna. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie i zamrugał, ale Yuuri nie pojawił się obok. Podniósł się prędko do siadu i dopiero wtedy zauważył łunę światła sączącą się ze szczeliny pod drzwiami do łazienki.

— Yuuri?

Jego głos rozbrzmiał w cichym pomieszczeniu, ale Viktor nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Ze złym przeczuciem zsunął się z łóżka i boso przeszedł przez pokój. Zapukał.

— Yuuri? — powtórzył. — Jesteś tam?

Tym razem przynajmniej coś usłyszał; głuchy dźwięk, coś jak szuranie czy pocieranie, a później cichy głos Yuuriego:

— J-jestem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał. — Potrzeba ci czegoś? Przynieść ci coś? — Był gotów już iść po wodę, ale zaniepokoiła go cisza. — Yuuri, słyszysz mnie? Yuuri? — powtórzył, pukając w drzwi, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. — Yuuri, odpowiedz mi albo wejdę — zagroził, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Dobrze. Uwaga, wchodzę — zapowiedział i poczekał jeszcze chwilę na protest, nim nacisnął klamkę.

Ostre, jasne światło na chwilę go oślepiło. Prędko mrugając, przyzwyczaił wzrok i wypuścił z ulgą powietrze. Chyba podświadomie spodziewał się czegoś strasznego, bo widok Yuuriego, który stał nad umywalką, nieco go uspokoił. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Japończyk zaciskał ręce na zlewie tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu palce, a cały bardzo się trząsł, z głową opuszczoną w dół.

— Yuuri? — Tym razem głos Viktora był speszony, a on sam zamarł, stojąc w drzwiach, niepewny, czy może się poruszyć. — Co się…

Zamilkł w pół słowa, gdy w tej chwili Yuuri odwrócił do niego głowę. Miał rozedrgane wargi, przerażone, przekrwione oczy, a na czole pojawiły się drobiny potu. Viktor poczuł, jak przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, i nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

— Prze-przep… — Yuuri starał się coś powiedzieć, ale słowo uwięzło mu w gardle i spazmatycznie zaczerpnął powietrza, odwracając się gwałtownie do lustra i ukrywając przed Viktorem.

Nikiforov bez zastanowienia ruszył do przodu. Nie wiedział, co się działo i co powinien zrobić, ale złapał Yuuriego za nadgarstki. Musiał siłą oderwać je od zlewu, ale zaraz ramiona Japończyka zacisnęły się na jego ciele i sam instynktownie go objął. Yuuri cały drżał i ledwo co łapał oddech, a Viktor zignorował własne, bijące z przerażeniem serce, i postarał się głęboko odetchnąć.

— J-jestem tu — szepnął, nie do końca opanowawszy drżenie głosu. — Jestem z tobą. Od-oddychaj ze mną. Powoli… Oddech. Je-jestem obok. Trzymam cię. Oddychaj, Yuuri. Oddech. Ze mną. Jeden oddech… i drugi. Bardzo dobrze, jeszcze raz — mówił, coraz pewniej, choć wciąż nie wiedział, co właściwie robił. — Jestem tu. Oddech… i drugi.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile mogło to trwać. W końcu poczuł, jak uścisk Yuuriego nieco zelżał, a choć jego serce wciąż prędko biło, ustąpiło drżenie ciała. Katsuki nieznacznie się odsunął, a Viktor przesunął dłonią po jego wilgotnych od potu włosach.

— Dz-dziękuję — wymamrotał Yuuri, uciekając od niego wzrokiem. — Mo-możesz zostawić mnie na chwilę s-samego? Już-już jest lepiej, chciałbym się… — zawiesił głos, wskazując wymownie na umywalkę.

— Na pewno?

— Tak, proszę.

Viktor wcale nie był tego pewien, ale rzeczywiście wyszedł z łazienki. Usłyszał odgłos lecącej wody, co nieco go uspokoiło. Podszedł do mini-barku i wyciągnął butelkę mineralnej, którą zaraz rozlał do dwóch szklanek. Opróżnił jedną, a drugą podał Yuuriemu, który chwilę później zjawił się w pokoju.

— Przepraszam, Viktor — wyszeptał, w końcu podnosząc wzrok i zamoczył usta w wodzie. — I dziękuję. Nie powinieneś tego widzieć…

— Nie, nie, nie przepraszaj — Viktor od razu zaprzeczył. — Potrzebujesz czegoś? Może herbaty? Zrobię ci…

— Nie, woda wystarczy, dziękuję. Już… już jest dobrze.

— Na pewno? Wyglądałeś… — Viktor ugryzł się w język i zajęło mu dwie sekundy, nim przeformułował myśl. — Co się stało?

Yuuri, uderzając zębami o szkło szklanki, przez chwilę milczał. Usiadł na łóżku i wpatrywał się w punkt gdzieś nad ramieniem siedzącego naprzeciw niego Viktora.

— Mam czasami ataki paniki — wyznał w końcu. — To n-nic takiego, po prostu, czasami… czasami tak już jest. I wtedy… wtedy łapie mnie takie coś i jestem jak wryty, nie mogę nic zrobić. Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałem żebyś to musiał oglądać, nie chciałem cię obudzić, naprawdę, ja…

— Yuuri. — Viktor przysunął się i ułożył dłoń na przedramieniu Japończyka. — Spokojnie. Nic się nie stało — zapewnił, siląc się na spokojny ton, który nijak nie przystawał do jego pędzących w zawrotnym tempie myśli. — Miałeś… miałeś teraz atak?

Yuuri przytaknął. Viktor skinął na znak, że zrozumiał, i milczał przez chwilę, starając się jakkolwiek odnaleźć w sytuacji. Nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. W głowie kotłowało się mu wiele pytań, ale nie był pewien, czy ich zadawanie w tym momencie byłoby najlepszym wyjściem. Może mógł powstrzymać ciekawość i dać odpocząć Yuuriemu? Rozmowa o tym na pewno nie byłaby dla niego łatwa, zwłaszcza gdy wciąż pewnie targały nim sprzeczne emocje.

— Rozumiem — powiedział w końcu. — Jest… jest teraz coś, czego potrzebujesz? Chcesz się… nie wiem, przytulić? Wyjść na zewnątrz? Położyć? Coś jeszcze innego?

Yuuri zamrugał z niezrozumieniem.

— Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

— Nie, nie — zaprzeczył prędko Japończyk. — Po prostu… ty… nie chcesz wiedzieć nic więcej?

Viktor, zapatrzony w Yuuriego, pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

— Bardzo bym chciał — przesunął dłoń i potarł kciukiem policzek Katsukiego — ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś ty teraz chciał o tym rozmawiać, prawda?

Usta Yuuriego niebezpiecznie zadrgały i zanim Viktor zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, po jego twarzy spłynęły pierwsze łzy. Jak oparzony, zabrał dłoń w obawie o to, że niechciany dotyk mógł tak dotknąć Japończyka.

— J-jesteś t-taki cudowny, Vi-viktor…

A więc nie to. Ulga spłynęła prędko, ale nie miał czasu się w niej rozkoszować.

— Hej, hej — szepnął uspokajająco, chwytając twarz Japończyka w obie dłonie i automatycznie, zanim pomyślał, otarł kciukami spływające łzy. — To nic takiego, naprawdę. Po prostu teraz odpoczniemy, dobrze? — mówił, sam zaskoczony swoimi pokładami spokoju i opanowania, ale teraz nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, skąd się brały. — Nie musimy teraz o tym myśleć, naprawdę. A jeśli rano będziesz chciał mi o tym opowiedzieć, to wtedy porozmawiamy.

— Nie, nie. — Yuuri gwałtownie pokręcił głową i sam otarł swoje łzy. — Rano lecisz do Japonii.

Och, cholera, Japonia. Viktor zaklął w myślach, przez chwilę zagubiony, ale prędko podjął decyzję.

— Nigdzie nie lecę — oświadczył. — Zostanę tu z tobą.

— Nie, Viktor, leć do Hasetsu…

— Nie ma mowy, jesteś…

— Nie rozumiesz, musisz tam jechać!

Viktor zamilkł, zdezorientowany. Łzy wciąż spływały po zaczerwienionej twarzy Japończyka, ale głos miał zdecydowany, a pięści zaciśnięte. Odsunął się od Nikiforova i spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

Viktor rzeczywiście nie rozumiał.

— Proszę… Nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdybyś został, a Makka… — Głos Yuuriego załamał się, a gdy Rosjanin chciał się odezwać, Katsuki uciszył go ruchem dłoni. — Ja sam… nie poleciałem… A Vicchan…

Yuuri zaczął mówić, a Viktor po raz pierwszy usłyszał historię psa, którego ołtarzyk widywał tak wiele razy, gdy spacerował po zakamarkach Yu-topii.

****

### Hasetsu, dobę później

****

Gdy wylądował, Yuuri już zajął czwarte miejsce.

Rozmawiał z nim przez telefon chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu i było to bardzo osobliwe doświadczenie — bez możliwości zobaczenia jego oczu, dotknięcia, posłania pokrzepiającego uśmiechu — ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Yuuri dał mu numer do Mari, która, jak mówił, była już w klinice, i kazał zadzwonić, gdy tylko czegoś się dowie.

— Porozmawiamy, gdy wrócę — powiedział, kiedy wyczuł, jak Viktor miotał się pomiędzy rozpoczęciem rozmowy o zawodach a niemożliwością do skupienia się na niczym, co nie dotyczyło psa. — O wszystkim, Viktor. Teraz ty nie możesz, nie dlatego, że nie chcesz, ale to nie jest dobry moment, by rozmawiać. Rozumiem. Będzie dobrze. Rozłącz się i zadzwoń do Mari.

Może była to suma wszystkich doświadczeń minionych dni, ale Viktor musiał opanować drżenie warg. Yuuri miał rację. W tej chwili ich pocałunek, to, co wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy, wspólne plany, by zostać w Rosji dłużej i zahaczyć o Petersburg, to wszystko nie miało teraz znaczenia. A fakt, że Yuuri to rozumiał, znaczył dla Viktora więcej niż cokolwiek innego.

Mari poinstruowała go, gdzie dotrzeć, nawet rozmawiała przez telefon z taksówkarzem, z którym Viktor nie potrafił się dogadać, a gdy w końcu trafił do kliniki, zobaczył ją siedzącą w poczekalni z marsową miną. Na jego widok podniosła głowę. Viktor przystanął przed nią i rozejrzał się wokół, zdezorientowany. Przez cały czas jego cel zakładał dotarcie w to miejsce jak najszybciej i nawet nie zastanawiał się, co dalej.

— Gdzie on jest? — spytał, choć sam czuł, jak głupie jest to pytanie, bo przecież nie spodziewał się, że Makka będzie siedział obok Mari i czekał na jego przybycie.

— W środku — odparła ostrożnie Mari, a gdy Viktor od razu zwrócił się do najbliższych drzwi, złapała go za przedramię. — Zostań, nie możesz tam wejść.

Nikiforov obrzucił ją oburzonym spojrzeniem i chciał wyrwać rękę, ale najwyraźniej się tego spodziewała, bo bez trudu ją przytrzymała.

— Puść mnie, nie będę się z tobą szarpał.

— Usiądź obok mnie. Nie możesz tam wejść, a twoje nagłe wtargnięcie w niczym nie pomoże.

Nawet jeśli wzburzony, Viktor musiał docenić jej dobór słów i fakt, że nie dodała niczego w stylu _trzeba tu było być dobę temu_. Mierząc się wzrokiem z Mari, która bez problemu wytrzymała jego spojrzenie, z trudem zajął miejsce obok.

— Co…

— Makkachin zjadł bułeczki ryżowe — podzieliła się jedyną informacją, którą Viktor już znał, i musiał powstrzymać się, by nie sarknąć z irytacji. — To nie byłoby nic tak złego, ale zjadł ich naprawdę dużo, a w dodatku te, w których były też orzechy makadamia… A one są dla psów trujące — mówiła powoli, a Viktora przeszły ciarki. — Zabrałam go tutaj, kiedy się zorientowałam, że coś jest nie tak. Rano na spacerze był jakiś ospały, a po południu zdziwiłam się, kiedy nie prosił mnie, bym go wyprowadziła. Myślałam, że wziął go mój tata, ale okazało się, że od rana leży w twoim łóżku. Weterynarz zrobił mu płukanie żołądka, ale minęło już kilka godzin i prawdopodobnie trucizna zaczęła już wchłaniać się do jego organizmu. Podał mu leki i wtedy zadzwoniłam do Yuuriego. — Przełknęła ślinę. — Ale później okazało się, że Makka na nie nie reagował. Można było czekać, albo… albo weterynarz mógł go rozkroić i spróbować podać je bezpośrednio. Chciałam do ciebie zadzwonić, ale Yuuri powiedział mi, że lecisz i nie odbierzesz, a trzeba było podjąć decyzję i…

Mari zawiesiła głos. Viktor zamknął oczy i zacisnął pięści. Ze wszystkich emocji, które się teraz w nim kotłowały, bezsilność była najgorsza.

— Czekamy, aż się obudzi — poinformowała cicho Mari. — Narkoza musiała być silna i ma przestać działać za jakąś godzinę.

Viktor kiwnął tylko głową.

— Potrzeba… potrzeba jego paszportu, książeczki szczepień czy… — starał się zachować resztki zdrowego rozsądku, ale Mari pokręciła przecząco głową.

— Już je wzięłam — powiedziała. — Makka miał wszystkie szczepienia potrzebne do wyjazdu z Rosji, ale jeden składnik w niektórych warunkach mógł spowodować ten brak reakcji na leki… Nie da się tego teraz potwierdzić, nic nie jest pewne, ale…

Zaczynała się wahać albo tłumaczyć, ale tym razem to Viktor uciszył ją lekkim ruchem głowy. Grzebanie w jego rzeczach, by znaleźć dokumenty Makkachina, w tej sytuacji nie wymagało żadnych wyjaśnień, a sam mógł być tylko wdzięczny za to, że ktoś zajął się jego psem, gdy był setki kilometrów stąd.

Łatwo byłoby teraz obwinić kogokolwiek — Mari, jej rodziców, nieważne — o nieprzypilnowanie Makki, ale byłoby to tak bezczelne, że nawet nie śmiał o tym pomyśleć. Przecież i tak zajmowali się jego psem podczas tej nieobecności. Mari dodatkowo siedziała tu i interweniowała u weterynarza, a teraz zachowywała zimną krew. Może tylko się powstrzymywała, ale nie zadała też najgorszego pytania, które mogło paść, i idącej za nim insynuacji: _Nie jesteś zmęczony? Może połóż się spać, obudzę cię, jak coś się stanie_ , tak jakby mógł teraz zmrużyć oczy. Zamiast tego podniosła się i spytała:

— Jaką pijesz kawę?

Odpowiedział, a ona przyniosła mu kubek dość parszywej czarnej lury, która przywodziła na myśl wspomnienie metalicznego posmaku kawy pijanej o drugiej w nocy podczas studenckich nocy. W takich chwilach nie liczyły się jej walory, żadne orzechowe nuty, miała trzymać przy zdrowych zmysłach i pomóc wziąć się w garść, czy to w walce przed snem, czy może przed dotrwaniem do końca tego dnia, którego nie ograniczały ramy zachodu słońca. Gdy cierpki napój znalazł się w jego ustach, Viktor wykrzywił się, spoglądając na stojącą za szybą Mari. Oparta w nonszalancki sposób o ścianę, paliła papierosa, zapatrzona w przestrzeń. Niewyspanie odbijało się na jej twarzy w postaci ogromnych worów pod oczami, a pomimo tego w żaden sposób nie zasugerowała, że wolałaby być gdzie indziej. Viktor nie wiedział, co nią kierowało, i nawet jeśli jeszcze tego nie zwerbalizował, był naprawdę wdzięczny — dzięki niej nie musiał obawiać się, że zostanie zdany na łaskę translatora Google’a. Im dłużej siedział, analizując jej zachowanie, gdy wróciła i zadawała mu krótkie, rzeczowe pytania (co na co dzień jadał Makkachin, czy wcześniej miał jakieś operacje, czy jest na coś uczulony, czy Viktor ma jakieś inne bagaże niż te przy sobie, a jeśli nie, to czy może je zanieść do auta Mari, bo inaczej później o nich zapomną, czy to okej, jeśli już teraz skoczy do apteki po podkłady, bo po obudzeniu się Makkachin nie będzie pewnie miał sił chodzić i potrzeba będzie mat do załatwiania się), o których w tej chwili nawet by nie pomyślał, tym coraz bardziej przekonywał się, jak idealną była towarzyszką w tak trudnych sytuacjach. Konkretna i dążąca do meritum, nie rozczulała się, trzymała rękę na pulsie, jej siła i spokój pozwalały wierzyć w to, że wszystko pozostawało w ryzach, a on sam nie rozsypywał się z niepokoju.

Poza ustalaniem tych konkretnych rzeczy nie rozmawiali. W tym momencie Viktor nie wyobrażał sobie nikogo innego, z kim milczenie przychodziłoby mu tak naturalnie; może przez to, że z Mari nigdy nie potrafili rozmawiać, ale nie szukał teraz odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane pytania. Wiedział, że gdyby w jej miejscu siedział Yuuri, Japończyk zalałby go falą ciepłego, miękkiego wsparcia, które zaraz sprawiłoby, że wszystkie jego lęki uwolniłyby się ze sfery wyobrażeń, a zwerbalizowane — przybrałyby na mocy. Może próbowałby odciągnąć jego myśli od Makkachina, choć na chwilę rozweselić, sprawić, by Viktor się uśmiechnął. Mari nie starała się go pocieszać w żaden sposób, a Viktor poczuł, jak komfortowo było nie słyszeć _wszystko będzie dobrze_.

Czy w ogóle chciała z nim rozmawiać — nie mógł być pewien. Na pewno widziała ich pocałunek, który został uwieczniony w tysiącach fleszy. Nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób, zamiast tego objęła milczeniem, a gdy tylko to sobie uświadomił, zacisnął wargi. Głuche echo ciszy po nieistniejącym telefonie od matki, która przecież zawsze chciała z nim porozmawiać po zawodach, odbijało się w jego głowie i choć wiedział, że powody Mari były zapewne inne, nie mógł uciec od tego porównania.

W końcu drzwi przy poczekalni otworzyły się i wyszedł zza nich niewysoki starszy Japończyk. Viktor momentalnie podniósł głowę, szukając w jego oczach jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, ale mężczyzna zwrócił się do Mari.

— I jak? — zadał ponaglające pytanie, gdy Mari zamiast od razu przetłumaczyć mu słowa lekarza zaczęła go o coś wypytywać.

— Przebudza się — odparła krótko. — Czekaj, daj mi…

Viktor przygryzł wargę, pozwalając przejść im na japoński, z napięciem oczekując jakiejkolwiek informacji. Zacisnął pięści, starając się zrozumieć cokolwiek, i tłumił pojawiające się w myślach przekleństwa.

— Makkachin zareagował na leki — powiedziała w końcu Mari, a Viktor poczuł, jak miękły mu nogi. — Doktor Sato musiał podać mu silniejszą narkozę, bo zabieg był trudniejszy i dłuższy, niż początkowo myślał, dlatego tyle to trwało. Ale już powoli się budzi, musimy poczekać jeszcze trochę, aż będzie w stanie sam stanąć na nogach. Trzeba będzie…

— Mogę go zobaczyć?

W oczach Mari błysnęło poirytowanie wywołane tym, że Viktor jej przerwał, ale jeśli chciała powiedzieć coś niemiłego, to stłumiła tę ochotę w zarodku. Zamiast tego zwróciła się z pytaniem do lekarza, a po jego tonie Nikiforov pomyślał, że już znał odpowiedź.

— Takie są reguły, psy dochodzą do siebie u lekarza. Za szybki widok właściciela mógłby sprawić, że za bardzo się podekscytują, a serce jest jeszcze osłabione po narkozie — powiedziała. — Słuchaj, porozmawiam z nim teraz, żeby dowiedzieć się, co dalej, czy musi brać jakieś leki, jak jeść, kiedy mamy przyjść na kontrolę i takie tam, dobra?

Viktor skinął głową. Nienawidził tej sytuacji, swojej niemocy, tego, jak bardzo był tu niepotrzebny, kiedy Makkachin był jego psem, a i tak gdyby nie Mari… Stłumił rozsadzającą go gorycz i wyciągnął telefon, by sklecić krótką wiadomość do Yuuriego, że wszystko było dobrze.

Mari porozmawiała z lekarzem i, już spokojnie, przekazała wszystko Viktorowi. Widok Makkachina długie minuty później przyniósł ulgę i zniweczył ten irracjonalny strach, który tlił się pomimo wszelkich wyjaśnień czy zapewnień. Radość w psich oczach niemal wynagradzała fakt, że Makkachin ledwo co przebierał łapami i gdy tylko dotarli do domu, zaległ w łóżku, przytulony do Viktora.

Yuuri zadzwonił, budząc Rosjanina z jetlagowego snu, a Nikiforov do tamtej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak tęsknił za tym słodkim, japońsko-amerykańskim akcentem. Pożegnali się, gdy Yuuri musiał spakować się na samolot, a z chwilą, gdy odłożył telefon, westchnął cicho. Ten dzień był strasznie ciężki i długi i choć chciałby teraz tylko przytulić się do Makkachina i znów zasnąć, wiedział, że jest jeszcze coś, co musiał — chciał — zrobić. Wysunął palce z miękkiej sierści i wyszedł z pokoju.

Wciąż był nie do końca rozbudzony i zajęło mu chwilę, nim zorientował się, że podczas jego drzemki zdążyła już zapaść noc. W ciszy jego kroki brzmiały dużo głośniej, a choć przeszedł przez wszystkie pomieszczenia, nie zastał w nich nikogo. Miał już iść do jej pokoju, ale dojrzał jakiś ruch za oknem, a więc wsunął buty, chwycił kurtkę i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Noc była chłodna. Mari siedziała na drewnianej ławce, odchylona do tyłu, z brodą wycelowaną w gwieździste niebo, a w jej dłoni tlił się obowiązkowy papieros. Słysząc dźwięk odsuwanych drzwi, poruszyła się, spojrzała na Viktora i strzepała popiół na ziemię. Nikiforov podszedł do niej i bez słowa usiadł obok.

— Jak Makkachin? — zapytała, zaciągając się papierosem.

Viktor uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

— Śpi, jest zmęczony. — Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Mari. — Dziękuję.

Wypuściła dym i uśmiechnęła się krótko, kiwając głową.

To było tyle. Żadnych sztucznych grymasów przyczepionych do twarzy, kurtuazyjnych niemazaców i dobrzewieszżejestów, którymi w innej sytuacji może zaczęliby się przerzucać. Mari nie umniejszała swojej pomocy, ale też nie robiła nic, co mogłoby powodować w Viktorze pojawienie się wyrzutów sumienia: że go nie było, że musiała się tym zająć, że była niezbędna, że opuścił Yuuriego, gdy on go potrzebował. W chwili, gdy jej rola się skończyła, zwyczajnie odsunęła się w cień.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy spotkał się z czymś tak bezinteresownym, tak zwyczajnym, a jednak rzadszym, niż mógłby wcześniej podejrzewać. Miał w pamięci obraz ich wzajemnej niechęci, która w tym przypadku nie stanowiła żadnych barier, i jak chwytało go to za serce, tak wiedział, że jakakolwiek dosadniejsza próba wyrażenia tego zatrze ten nie do końca namacalny obraz czystego dobra. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że właśnie tak powinna wyglądać prawdziwa pomoc.

Nic się nie zmieniło.

Mari paliła wciąż papierosa, a Viktor nie szukał na siłę żadnych słów. Nie patrzyli na siebie, a cisza tym razem nie kłuła w uszy. Nie musieli ze sobą rozmawiać, nie musieli nawet się lubić, ale Viktor wiedział, że to już nic nie znaczyło.

Podniósł się i ruszył w stronę domu, ale zatrzymał go głos Mari.

— Yuuri — odchrząknęła — ma w przyszłym miesiącu urodziny. Pięć dni po finale Grand Prix. Nigdy nie był w Disneylandzie.

I chyba nie istniała żadna potrzeba definiowania ich relacji, skoro obydwoje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że nie było to wcale istotne.

****

### Barcelona, grudzień

****

— Cieszę się, że już wracamy — wymamrotał Yuuri, wtulając się w ramię Viktora, który od razu go objął i wsunął dłoń we włosy Japończyka. — To był strasznie długi dzień.

— Mhm. — Viktor nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk w windzie. — Jest szansa, że teraz coś zapamiętasz z bankietu?

Yuuri wywrócił oczami.

— Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć — mruknął Nikiforov, wpatrując się w swojego narzeczonego i nie powstrzymując głupiego, rozmarzonego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Yuuri musiał mieć go za kompletnego idiotę, kiedy znikąd pojawił się w Hasetsu i, stojąc nago w onsenie, oświadczył, że od dziś zostanie jego trenerem. Tak samo jak za każdym innym razem, gdy rzucał głupie insynuacje, o których myślał, że były oczywistym flirtem… ale i tak skończył z obrączką na palcu i sam nie potrafił nawet wyjaśnić, jakim cudem to wszystko się stało. — Yuuri Katsuki, nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to boli, że nie pamiętasz naszej pierwszej randki.

— Najwyraźniej nie była warta zapamiętania — droczył się Yuuri, a Viktor pociągnął go mocniej za włosy. — Ała!

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak się mylisz. Poznałem wtedy twój mroczny sekret.

— Mroczny sekret?

— Bardzo mroczny.

— Czyli co?

— Jeśli myślisz, że ci teraz powiem, to mnie nie znasz. Wykorzystam to w najmniej spodziewanej chwili i…

— Viiiiktor — jęknął Yuuri. — No powiedz mi.

— Nie ma mowy.

Winda zatrzymała się na ich piętrze i Nikiforov pociągnął Japończyka na korytarz, a choć Yuuri jeszcze kilkukrotnie próbował dowiedzieć się, co takiego zdradził rok wcześniej, Viktor zawzięcie milczał. Właściwie nie odezwał się do niego już w ogóle (co mogło mieć coś wspólnego z Yuurim, który, wielce obrażony, założył ręce na piersi i burknął: „wiesz co, bardzo dobrze, jak masz mi nie mówić, to w ogóle siedź lepiej cicho”), pomijając pytanie, czy może się umyć pierwszy. Leżał na łóżku, kiedy Yuuri wyszedł z łazienki w swojej pidżamie, i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc, jak Japończyk ostentacyjnie go ignorował. To, co w przypadku innych ludzi mogło wskazywać irytację, u Yuuriego było niczym innym jak czystą oznaką sympatii. Podsunął się i przytulił go od tyłu.

— Zostaw mnie — mruknął Yuuri, ale nie próbował się jakoś szczególnie wyswobodzić z uścisku Rosjanina.

— Zostaw mnie, zostaw mnie — przedrzeźniał go Viktor, prowadząc skomplikowaną operację, której skutkiem było to, że przygwoździł do łóżka swojego narzeczonego, układając się na jego brzuchu. — Miałem się do ciebie nie odzywać, nic nie mówiłeś o przytulaniu się.

— Widać już jednej zasady nie potrafisz przestrzegać, co by było, gdybyś miał ich więcej. Boże, ale jesteś ciężki!

— No wiesz co! — prychnął żartobliwie. — Czy chcesz urazić moją dumę łyżwiarza figurowego?

— A to już jej dziś nie uraziłem?

Viktor uśmiechnął się, sięgając dłonią do policzka Yuuriego, który pogładził.

— Jestem z ciebie strasznie dumny, wiesz? — spytał, układając dłoń pod podbródkiem, by móc z tej pozycji wygodnie patrzeć na Japończyka. — Jako trener, oczywiście. Jako zawodnik, właśnie nadepnąłeś mi na odcisk. Moje ego krwawi, przecież _nikt_ nie może być lepszy od Viktora Nikiforova.

— Viktor, głupku — Yuuri sięgnął ręką do włosów Rosjanina — nie jestem lepszy od ciebie.

— Pobiłeś rekord świata. Nikt nie jest lepszy od ciebie.

Yuuri zrobił wielkie oczy i zaraz zaczął zaprzeczać:

— Nie, nie… to było… tak tylko… Udało mi się, bo ty…

— Nic ci się nie udało — wszedł mu w słowo Viktor. — I nie waż się tak mówić. Pobiłeś rekord świata w jeździe indywidualnej, jesteś wicemistrzem świata, bo włożyłeś wiele trudu i siły w to, by pojechać najlepiej, jak tylko mogłeś. Udać to może ci się omlet rano, ale nie coś takiego. Nie umniejszaj swoim osiągnięciom — powiedział poważnie, nie przestając gładzić policzka Yuuriego kciukiem.

— Mówisz o tym tak, jakby to była tylko moja zasługa — mruknął Yuuri, przygryzając wargę. — A przecież wiesz, że to nieprawda. Gdyby nie ty… gdyby nie ty, nic nie byłoby takie samo.

Viktor uśmiechnął się.

— To chyba znaczy, że idealnie się uzupełniamy — ocenił, podsuwając się nieco, by delikatnie pocałować swojego narzeczonego. — Mogę się zgodzić, że ci pomogłem. Ale tylko pomogłem. Cała reszta… cała reszta to ty.

Yuuri, który jeszcze chwilę temu patrzył na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem, teraz uniósł sceptycznie brew i parsknął lekkim śmiechem.

— Ja — powtórzył i pokręcił nieznacznie głową. — Pleciesz takie bzdury, że nawet nie wiem… — zamilkł, przymknął na chwilę oczy i nie odzywał się. Viktor, zatroskany, pogłaskał go po policzku, a Yuuri przytulił twarz do jego dłoni, jakby spragniony tego dotyku. Gdy w końcu podniósł powieki, wzrok miał nieco szklisty. — Jestem dziś strasznie szczęśliwy, Viktor, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, naprawdę. Przez mistrzostwa, tak, ale… ale też dlatego, że jesteś tu ze mną, ty, Viktor, ze wszystkich osób na świecie, jesteś tu ze mną… i… wciąż nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale mówię sobie, że to nieważne, tylko… — Yuuri zaczynał mówić coraz bardziej chaotycznie, a emocje przejmowały też jego głos, teraz bardziej rozedrgany. — Ale boję się… boję się, że cię tylko oszukuję — wyznał i uciekł wzrokiem, a potem poruszył się. — Możesz-możesz ze mnie zejść, bo…

— Nie — przerwał mu Nikiforov, zaniepokojony. Pomimo swoich słów podniósł się, ale tylko po to, by usiąść naprzeciw Yuuriego i chwycić jego twarz w obie dłonie. — Yuuri, co się dzieje? — spytał na tyle spokojnie, na ile był w stanie opanować swój głos.

— Viktor… — jęknął Yuuri, układając jedną dłoń na przedramieniu Rosjanina. — Po prostu… — zamilkł, ale Viktor nie naciskał, czekając, aż Yuuri sam znajdzie odpowiednie słowa. — Dziś byłem dobry, tak, ale… ale ja nie jestem tobą, nie jestem taki dobry cały czas, jest wręcz przeciwnie, wiesz? J-ja… jestem raczej kiepski, zwykle jeżdżenie wcale mi nie idzie, ale teraz, dzięki tobie, było inaczej, bo z tobą wszystko jest inaczej, Viktor — szeptał, przejęty. — T-tylko że to nie jestem prawdziwy ja, ani trochę. Taki jestem przy tobie, Viktor, ale b-boję się, że stworzyłem… zły obraz siebie w t-twoich oczach, bo j-ja wcale nie j-jestem taki, jak ty mnie teraz widzisz, Viktor. Nie jestem ani trochę dobry, ani trochę o-odważny, nie j-jestem tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, które ty o mnie m-myślisz i mi mówisz, Viktor, ja nie jestem nimi ani trochę i c-coraz bardziej boję się, co będzie, jak ty w końcu z-zdasz sobie z tego sprawę, z-zobaczysz, jaki jestem bez ciebie, i że wtedy, wtedy, wtedy już nie będziesz chciał…

Jego głos załamał się, z rozedrganych ust wydobył się szloch, a cały Yuuri zaczął się przeraźliwie trząść. Viktor, niewiele myśląc, puścił jego twarz i złapał go całego w mocnym uścisku.

— Yuuri — szepnął, ściskając go z całych sił. — Yuuri… — zamilkł, szukając odpowiednich słów i w duchu pękając z irytacji. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, i przeklinał sam siebie za brak natychmiastowej reakcji. — Jestem tu — wymamrotał. — I… i nieważne, co powiesz, ja i tak będę chciał przy tobie…

— Nie rozumiesz — chlipnął Yuuri — nie rozumiesz, o tym właśnie mówię! Ż-że uwierzyłeś w ja-jakiś obraz mnie, a t-to nie jestem praw-prawdziwy ja, a ty tak m-myślisz i chcesz z-ze mną…

— Nie, Yuuri, nie zgadzam się. Możesz mi powiedzieć cokolwiek chcesz, możesz mówić mi, że to nieprawda, ale ja i tak wierzę w to, co widzę, bo widzę ciebie, a ty…

— Okłamuję cię. O-okłamuję, niechcący, nie wiem jak, ale właśnie to robię, skoro myślisz sobie takie rzeczy, które są całkowitą nieprawdą i…

Yuuri już go nawet nie słuchał. Viktor czuł, jak oba ich serca wybijały szaleńcze rytmy, a panika coraz bardziej przejmowała stery nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Miał ciarki na prawie nagim ciele, ale bał się teraz zbyt dużej ilości rzeczy, by móc się nad tym zastanawiać.

Puścił Yuuriego, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Złapał jego dłonie i sam zdziwił się tym, jak stanowczo zabrzmiał jego ton.

— Spójrz na mnie.

Katsuki pociągnął nosem i, chyba równie zaskoczony, spełnił jego prośbę.

— Mówisz, że to przy mnie jesteś taki… taki, jak ja cię widzę, tak? — podjął, a Yuuri, cały czerwony, kiwnął głową. — To bardzo dobrze, bo ja się nigdzie nie wybieram — oświadczył z całą pewnością, na jaką było go stać. — Nigdzie. Nigdy. Widzisz, co tu mam? — Podniósł rękę i zamachał złotą obrączką przed twarzą Japończyka. — Sam to włożyłeś na mój palec, więc chyba dobrze wiesz, co to oznacza. Ufasz mi, prawda? Więc wiesz, że nie kłamię, kiedy mówię ci, co w tobie uwielbiam. I nie zamierzam przestać ci tego mówić, nigdy — zapewnił. — A jeśli to mój dodatek sprawia, że możesz być w czymś lepszy, to tylko dobrze dla nas.

Viktor uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Yuuri wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu.

— To wszystko brzmi bardzo pięknie, jak o tym mówisz — powiedział, pociągając nosem. — Ale to nie jest fair wobec ciebie, Viktor, ani trochę. Powinieneś… powinieneś być z kimś, kto na ciebie zasługuje, kto coś ci daje, a nie tylko od ciebie czerpie — dodał, a z każdą chwilą jego głos brzmiał coraz ciszej. — Jesteś… jesteś teraz we mnie… z-zakochany i może tego nie widzisz, ale… ale tak nie powinien funkcjonować zdrowy związek, że tylko jedna strona…

Viktor zaniemówił. Ręce zaczęły mu drżeć i spojrzał na Yuuriego, szukając jakiejkolwiek oznaki, że to, co się teraz działo, było jakimś głupim żartem, że Yuuri nie mówił poważnie, bo… Czy on właśnie z nim zrywał?

Czy to się działo naprawdę?

Czy ten facet był ślepy?

— Jaka jedna strona? — wymamrotał, wciąż w szoku. Dopiero gdy poczuł, jak Yuuri rozluźnił uścisk i chciał zabrać dłoń, otrząsnął się i zacisnął palce. — Jesteś głupi czy tylko ślepy? — warknął, czując zbierającą w nim złość, ale zaraz wziął głęboki oddech, próbując przywołać się do porządku. — Nie jest fair, że co? Że przy mnie pewne rzeczy idą ci lepiej, są dla ciebie łatwiejsze? A co w tym niby złego? Yuuri, ty… ach, _pizdiec_ — zaklął po rosyjsku, zaciskając drugą dłoń w pięść. Po raz kolejny wziął głęboki oddech. Nie chciał tego mówić, ale jeśli… — Myślisz, że co? Czemu zrezygnowałem z tego sezonu?

Yuuri siedział wyprostowany, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na Viktora w tym stanie. Na jego twarzy błyszczały ślady po zaschniętych łzach, a on sam zawahał się.

— Żeby… żeby mnie trenować.

Viktor przełknął ślinę.

— I tylko dlatego? Taki byłem wspaniałomyślny, prawy, przerwałem karierę, by cię trenować? Może ja też cię okłamuję, skoro masz o mnie takie wyobrażenie — rzekł, nie starając się uciekać od gorzkich tonów, w które popadał, a dzięki odpowiedzi w postaci zaskoczenia na twarzy Yuuriego nie potrzebował już żadnych innych słów. — Rok temu odbierałem po raz piąty medal za mistrzostwo świata i nie czułem się nawet w części tak szczęśliwy jak dziś, gdy patrzyłem na ciebie sięgającego po srebro. W najmniejszej części. Jeździłem, trenowałem, ciągle stawałem na podium, a to wszystko tylko mnie nudziło, męczyło i… i przerażało, bo jeśli coś, na co pracujesz całe życie, nagle staje ci się obojętne, to znaczy, że coś jest z tobą mocno nie tak. I ze mną było. Było, jak stąd do Księżyca, bo na myśl o tym, że mam założyć łyżwy, czułem tylko znużenie i wielką, ogromną niechęć. Wiedziałem, że muszę to robić, ale nie potrafiłem znaleźć ani grama, ani trochę motywacji, by to zrobić, może poza kolejnymi tysiącami rubli na koncie, a to… Wiesz, co to ze mną robiło? Rozumiesz, o czym ci mówię?

Yuuri zaniemówił, a jego wielkie brązowe oczy błyszczały niedowierzaniem.

— Viktor… — szepnął. — Ja… nie wiedziałem…

— Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałeś. To nie było coś, czym chciałem się chwalić światu. — Nikiforov uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Ale spędziłem z tobą ostatnie pół roku. Pół roku, podczas których ja pomagałem ci ułożyć to wszystko, co już potrafiłeś, poskładać to do kupy, a ty… Może nauczyłem cię kilku rzeczy, ale ty pokazałeś mi coś dużo ważniejszego. Coś, czego sam, chociaż naprawdę się starałem, ale nie potrafiłem znaleźć. Byłeś zdziwiony, kiedy widziałeś, jak płakałem przed mistrzostwami? Może powinienem ci to wtedy powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiłem. Nie potrafiłem znieść myśli, że kiedy ja potrzebuję ciebie tak bardzo, ty możesz nie potrzebować mnie.

Tak bardzo bał się zacząć, zrobić pierwszy krok, ale kiedy zaczął mówić, słowa wylewały się z niego jednym strumieniem, którego nie umiał opanować. Czuł, że właśnie odsłaniał przed Yuurim wszystko to, co było w nim najbardziej obrzydliwe, tę arogancję i egoizm, których się tak bardzo wstydził i które próbował zepchnąć gdzieś w głąb siebie, ale Yuuri… Yuuri zasługiwał na tę prawdę jak nikt inny.

Opuścił wzrok i wtedy Katsuki ścisnął mocniej palce, i złapał jego drugą dłoń.

— Ale tak nie jest — wychrypiał. — Jak możesz… jak możesz myśleć, że ja cię nie… Viktor — jęknął głosem tak pełnym żalu, że Nikiforov podniósł wzrok. — Nie chciałem… Chciałem zrezygnować, bo… bo myślałem tylko o tym, jak bardzo to samolubne, trzymać ciebie tylko dla mnie… Bo ty mi tak strasznie pomagasz, ale niczyje życie nie powinno polegać tylko na tym, by pomagać drugiej osobie, która cię stopuje i… a przecież w tym roku ty nie robiłeś nic dla siebie i… — Yuuri, widząc, że Viktor już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, potrząsnął prędko głową. — Nie, nie, daj mi dokończyć, proszę. To jest to, co ja… co ja myślałem wcześniej. Nie wiedziałem… nie wiedziałem, że dla ciebie… że dla ciebie mogło to wyglądać inaczej. Tak mi strasznie przykro, Viktor — szepnął pełnym przejęcia głosem, a sposób, w jaki wymawiał jego imię, wlał w Viktora odrobinę ciepła i spokoju. Uwielbiał to melodyjne r i tylko Yuuri potrafił wyrazić w tym krótkim przecież słowie tak wiele uczuć jednocześnie. — Ja… To musiało być dla ciebie takie trudne, Viktor, a ja wcale ci tego nie ułatwiałem. I przeze mnie, to ja spowodowałem, że czułeś się jeszcze gorzej, Viktor, tak bardzo cię przepraszam — mówił prędko, coraz bardziej rozemocjonowany.

— Hej, Yuuri, spokojnie — przerwał mu Rosjanin, przysuwając się bliżej i sięgając dłonią do twarzy swojego narzeczonego. — Nie wiedziałeś. To ja ci nie powiedziałem — przypomniał. Nie potrafił nie zauważyć, jak Yuuri niby go słuchał, ale skupił się tylko na jednym aspekcie tego wszystkiego. Zajęło mu dwie sekundy, nim zebrał się, by to powtórzyć. — To dzięki tobie po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że mogę do tego wrócić.

Zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Siedzieli blisko siebie, trzymając się za dłonie i patrząc na siebie, a Yuuri wyglądał, jakby ktoś powiedział mu coś niespotykanego.

— Viktor…

Poruszył się, puścił Nikiforova i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, siadając okrakiem na kolanach Rosjanina. Viktor niemal machinalnie objął go w pasie, a Yuuri ułożył dłonie na jego szyi.

— Wierzę ci — wyszeptał, bo przecież nie było potrzeby podnoszenia głosu. — Chciałbym by to była nieprawda, bardzo bym tego dla ciebie chciał. Żebyś… żebyś nie musiał mnie do niczego potrzebować. Ale… ale ja sam potrzebuję ciebie i… i jeśli możemy założyć… założyć, że w takim razie to się zeruje, to…

— Nie chcę, by cokolwiek się zerowało — zaoponował Viktor. — Jeśli coś ma się zerować, to tak, jakby tego nie było, a ja… lubię cię potrzebować. To jest coś tak dziwnego i obcego, nigdy nie myślałem, że to może być pozytywne, ale… ale teraz nie chcę, żeby było inaczej.

Rozczulenie, które uderzyło go z oczu Yuuriego, było wręcz porażające i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, nawet jeśli był to grymas podszyty obawami o to, czy jego wyobrażenia mogły mieć pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Nigdy wcześniej nie odważył się na podobne mrzonki; szły przecież w kontrze do tego, jak powinien zachowywać się mężczyzna, samowystarczalny, nieugięty i samodzielnie stawiający czoła każdej sytuacji.

Ale teraz, gdy Yuuri siedział mu na kolanach, żadna niezależność nie wydawała się równie pociągająca jak to, co kiełkowało pomiędzy nimi.

— Mówisz mi takie piękne rzeczy — Yuuri przesunął palcami w kojącym, uspokajającym geście po szyi Viktora — że chciałbym potrafić ci odpowiedzieć czymś chociaż trochę tak… — Zawiesił głos i potrząsnął głową.

Wyglądał teraz, z tymi zaschniętymi łzami na policzkach i zaczerwienionymi oczami, jak najbardziej urokliwe stworzenie na Ziemi. Viktor nieco niepewnie, ale pochylił się i musnął jego wargi swoimi. Yuuri odpowiedział na pocałunek dużo bardziej gorliwie, niż Nikiforov mógł się spodziewać, a gdy w końcu się odsunął, w jego oczach błysnęła niepewność.

— Viktor — zaczął z pobrzmiewającą w głosie pytającą nutą — czemu w takim razie przyleciałeś do Hasetsu? Jeśli nie po to, żeby mnie trenować, to…

To było trudne pytanie, ale nie dlatego, że nie znał odpowiedzi, bo przecież padła pomiędzy wierszami już wiele razy. Viktor odgarnął włosy z czoła Yuuriego.

— Rok temu wygrałem Grand Prix po raz piąty z rzędu, mówiłem ci. Byłem wtedy… nie byłem wtedy sobą. I jeszcze bardziej taplałem się w poczuciu winy, że nie potrafię cieszyć się z czegoś, co jest marzeniem tak wielu osób. Ale była jedna rzecz, która tamtej nocy sprawiła, że o tym zapomniałem. — Przeczesał palcami czarne kosmyki Japończyka. — Przy tobie… czułem się taki lekki. I w kwietniu, tak samolubnie, chciałem chociaż jeszcze raz to poczuć.

Yuuri pokręcił głową i przygryzł wargę, próbując ukryć targające nim emocje. Tym razem to on pochylił się i złączył ich usta.

— Chciałbym pamiętać, co wtedy się stało — wymruczał prosto w wargi Viktora. — Ale nie rozumiem… czemu nigdy nawet nie zasugerowałeś mi, że wtedy coś się między nami wydarzyło? Że spędziliśmy wtedy razem czas?

Viktor, kontynuując tę drobną pieszczotę, gdy wplatał palce we włosy Yuuriego i masował go po głowie, spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

— Myślałem, że jesteś zawstydzony tym, że tak się upiłeś, i nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać — zaczął, ale sam musiał przyznać przed sobą, że to nie wszystko. — No i… nie musiałem wcale do tego nawiązywać, bo ty taki po prostu jesteś. Nie musiałem tego wspominać, bo i tak mogłem to poczuć, tym razem na bieżąco. A sam… sam chyba nie chciałem do tego wracać, by nie przypominać sobie o tym, jak było bez ciebie.

W oczach Yuuriego tym razem kryło się zrozumienie, a i on westchnął cicho. Viktor nie był głupi i wiedział, teraz, bo na pewno nie wtedy, że tamten czas wcale nie był tak łatwy dla Japończyka, jak sobie wyobrażał, ale obydwaj zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że niedopowiedzenia, choć mogły sprawić, że pobłądzą, doprowadziły ich tu, gdzie byli teraz.

Jakby czytając w jego myślach, Yuuri odezwał się:

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak tu wylądowaliśmy, Viktor. — _Viktor, Viktor, Viktor_. Viktor mógłby słuchać w nieskończoność tego, w jaki sposób Yuuri wymawiał jego imię. — Ale masz rację. Nie chciałbym niczego zmieniać.

A z tym jednym nie potrafił się nie zgodzić.

****

### Petersburg, ostatni dzień roku

****

Petersburg mienił się kolorowymi światełkami i girlandami rozwieszonymi nad ulicami. Ze sklepów dobiegały ostatnie dźwięki radosnej, świątecznej muzyki, a rozstawione wszędzie koksowniki sprawiały, że można było przystanąć na chodniku i zapatrzeć się w podnoszony akurat most.

Wigilię spędzili w Hasetsu, a Viktor miał okazję doświadczyć tego przedziwnego zwyczaju, który w Japonii zakładał, że ten dzień celebrowano bardziej jak walentynki niż cokolwiek związanego z zachodnim wyobrażeniem świąt. Yuuri zarezerwował stolik w eleganckiej restauracji, po kolacji spacerowali uliczkami uroczo oświetlonego Hasetsu, a gdy dotarli do domu, znaleźli tam zostawione przez Hiroko małe ciasteczka o kształcie serc. Kolejnego dnia, ku wielkiemu rozbawieniu Viktora, zjedli tradycyjne dania: smażonego kurczaka i biszkopt z truskawkami i kremem. Później, wraz z rodzicami Yuuriego i Mari, wybrali się na lodowisko, na którym tego dnia orkiestra grała _Dziewiątą Symfonię_. Viktor, słuchając kilkudziesięciu Japończyków, którzy w Boże Narodzenie śpiewali po niemiecku Beethovena, nie mógł opanować wrażenia jakiegoś surrealizmu, zupełnie jakby znajdował się w powykrzywianym, bardzo abstrakcyjnym śnie.

To była tylko część ich planu. Od kiedy Yuuri dowiedział się, że w Rosji nie świętuje się dwudziestego piątego grudnia, wymógł na Viktorze obietnicę, że spędzą święta i tu, i tu. Dlatego teraz, ostatniego dnia roku, spacerowali po Petersburgu, obaj odziani w grube kurtki i ciepłe, futrzane czapki, które pozwalały im wtopić się w tłum nierozpoznawalnych Rosjan.

Przylecieli poprzedniego dnia rano, ale zmogła ich różnica czasu i dopiero dziś obaj mieli siłę na jakiekolwiek zwiedzanie. Przywieźli ze sobą część bagażów i choć Viktor bardzo tego nie chciał, musieli zostawić Makkachina w Japonii. Yuuri miał rację, latanie w tę i z powrotem nie byłoby dla psa ani trochę komfortowe, a przecież pod koniec stycznia, po załatwieniu wszystkich wizowych spraw, mieli już na dobre przeprowadzić się do Rosji i — obaj — zacząć treningi.

Na razie jednak korzystali z tej niecodziennej atmosfery pierwszej wizyty w nowym mieście, gdzie wszystko było nowe i ciekawe, a za każdym zakrętem czaiła się kolejna niespodzianka. Yuuri, który może i podchwycił od Viktora kilka rosyjskich słów, wciąż nie potrafił czytać cyrylicy, i już na samym początku wymamrotał do ucha narzeczonego, że rozumie, jak ten czuł się po przyjeździe do Hasetsu. Zdezorientowanie nie przeszkodziło mu jednak w zachwycaniu się uroczymi pamiątkami (w opinii Yuuriego matrioszki były _najbardziej_ kawai _rzeczą na świecie_ ), których nakupił całą masę z zamiarem przywiezienia mamie, tacie, Mari, Minako, Yuuko, Takeshiemu, ich trojaczkom i na pewno jeszcze kilku innym osobom, choć Viktor przestał już słuchać.

— Szkoda, że nie mamy noworocznego drzewka, mógłbyś je zapakować i pod nim położyć — droczył się, gdy Yuuri wskazywał sprzedawcy na kolejne figurki.

— Jakiego noworocznego drzewka?

— Tradycyjnie u nas kładzie się prezenty pod drzewkiem i wręcza sobie przy kolacji — wyjaśnił, a potem przetłumaczył Yuuriemu pytanie: — Chcesz reklamówkę?

— Tak, poproszę — przytaknął, marszcząc brwi. — Znaczy, dzisiaj daje się sobie prezenty? Tak jak u nas w Wigilię?

— Nie do końca, bo u was to działa tylko między parami, prawda? No, a tutaj daje się je krewnym, znajomym, po prostu ludziom, z którymi spędza się ten dzień.

— Viktor! — Yuuri nagle krzyknął tak głośno, że Nikiforov poskoczył w miejscu, a i ludzie wokół nich obejrzeli się z zażenowaniem. — Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?!

Viktor zamrugał, zaskoczony tym głośnym oburzeniem swojego narzeczonego.

— Przecież nie mamy nawet drzewka — bąknął pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl, ale nie spodziewał się, że Yuuri nagle będzie chciał dawać sobie prezenty.

— To nic nie zmienia! Viktor! Mieliśmy zrobić wszystko, święta w Japonii, a potem w Rosji, a ty mi nie powiedziałeś o prezencie! — lamentował, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że patrzyli na nich ludzie na targowisku.

— Dobrze, przepraszam… zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy — próbował uspokoić Katsukiego, ale gdy wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na jego ramieniu, Yuuri zaraz strzepnął ją zirytowanym gestem.

— Chcę dać ci prezent — uparł się, zadzierając hardo głowę. — I mam zamiar go kupić. Teraz. Już. Rozdzielamy się. Widzimy się za… dwie godziny, tak, powinno mi wystarczyć, tak, za dwie godziny. Słyszysz, Nikiforov? Za dwie godziny, pod tym wielkim globusem na tamtej szerokiej ulicy, zrozumiałeś? Chcę cię widzieć z prezentem dla mnie!

— Na Newskim Prospekcie…?

— Tak, tak, na Newskim Prospekcie, niech ci będzie — przytaknął pospiesznie, tonem sugerującym, że w nosie miał, jak nazywało się to miejsce, a Viktor teraz już mu tylko przeszkadzał. — Pod globusem. Z prezentem. O szesnastej.

— Ale… jesteś pewien? Mieliśmy iść pod Ermitaż, pooglądać rzeźby, a prezenty, jak chcesz, możemy dać sobie kiedy indziej i…

— Za dwie godziny — wysyczał Yuuri, posyłając Viktorowi spojrzenie, które mówiło mniej-więcej „chyba sobie żartujesz, jeśli myślisz, że zmienię zdanie”.

Tym sposobem Viktor sam siebie wkopał w szukanie prezentu na ostatnią chwilę. Było to zajęcie paskudne o tyle, że nigdy nie był w tym dobry i zawsze spędzało mu to sen z powiek, ale starał się załatwić sprawę wcześniej, by nie latać desperacko po sklepach w poszukiwaniu jakichś absolutnych pierdół. Tym razem, mamrocząc przekleństwa w stronę swojego narzeczonego, udał się na absolutnie beznadziejną i naprawdę męczącą podróż. To nie tak, że nie lubił zakupów; ach, przecież je uwielbiał, ale wtedy, kiedy chodziło o kupienie czegoś _dla siebie_ , ewentualnie dla drugiej osoby, ale pod warunkiem, że miał jakikolwiek cel. Problem z Yuurim nie polegał na tym, że nie wiedział, co mu kupić — było wręcz przeciwnie. Z miejsca potrafił wymienić dziesięć rzeczy, które mógłby mu sprezentować — gustowny krawat, bo przecież tych nigdy za wiele, ładne perfumy, może porządne rękawiczki, skoro już niedługo miał zamieszkać w Rosji, a sam nosił jakieś treningowe — ale żaden z tych pomysłów nie był tym idealnym. Yuuri był taktowny i na pewno by się ucieszył, ale jednocześnie lubił rzeczy tak różne od Viktorowych, że znalezienie odpowiedniego prezentu niechybnie wymagało co najmniej konsultacji z Phichitem.

Taj oddzwonił kilka sekund po wysłaniu wiadomości i, nawigując Viktora z drugiej strony globu, doprowadził go do malutkiego sklepiku z dziesiątkami japońskich komiksów i figurek. Przez telefon konsultowali kolejne wybory, ale (jak twierdził Phichit) Yuuri albo coś miał, albo sklep był kijowo zaopatrzony.

— Ech, nic dziwnego, to w końcu sklep z anime w Rosji — westchnął Phichit i zanim Viktor zdążył się obruszyć, miał już kolejny pomysł. — Słuchaj, nie widzę innego wyjścia. Musisz mu kupić coś z Viktorem Nikiforovem.

— Słucham?

— No wiesz, karty, breloczek, figurkę, nie wiem, wysil trochę kreatywność — podpowiadał dalej Taj. — Może stoicie słabo z anime, ale na pewno macie sklepy z gadżetami gwiazdy narodowej, co? Chyba że w tym roku już wyparł cię Jurij.

Viktor nie chciał przystać na ten idiotyczny pomysł i, rozłączywszy się już z Phichitem, kupił jakiś komiks, który pomógł mu dobrać ekspedient. Wyszedł ze sklepu całkiem zadowolony i postanowił go przekartkować… a kiedy uderzyły go w oczy kolejne obrazki z cycatymi dziewczynkami w wieku na pewno nieadekwatnym do stanu obiuścienia, wyrzucił książkę do najbliższego kosza.

Przeklinając sam siebie, wybrał idiotyczną figurkę, gdzie został uchwycony w trakcie piruetu z jego mistrzowskiego tańca w Soczi. Badziewie okazało się dodatkowo pozytywką, która wygrywała _Stammi vicino_ , a Viktor był przekonany, że nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej zażenowany niż w momencie, gdy ekspedient zmierzył go wzrokiem.

Ruszył pod Dom Książki, na którego szczycie rzeczywiście znajdowała się pokaźna rzeźba globusu. Dotarł na miejsce zaledwie chwilę przed szesnastą, ale Yuuriego jeszcze nie było. Stanął przed wystawą, oglądając opasłe tomiszcza. Dawno już nic nie czytał po rosyjsku, a kiedy odwrócił się z zamiarem szybkiego wejścia do księgarni, napotkał na swojej drodze osobę, której się na pewno nie spodziewał.

Anna musiała zauważyć go już wcześniej, bo nie wydawała się zaskoczona. Stała, jak zawsze, wyprostowana, obdarzając Viktora ledwo wyczekującym spojrzeniem, co najmniej tak, jak gdyby zaplanowała sobie to przypadkowe spotkanie. Usta, tego dnia pokryte krwistą czerwienią, nie drgnęły jej ani o jotę.

Pospiesznie rozejrzał się na boki, ale — nie licząc wszystkich przechodniów — byli tu sami.

— Cześć — powiedział, zbywając wrażenie surrealizmu wywołanego przywitaniem się z matką po tygodniach wzajemnej ignorancji.

— Miło cię znowu zobaczyć — odparła Anna. — Inaczej bym pewnie nie wiedziała, że w końcu wróciłeś do Petersburga.

Viktor na to nie odpowiedział. Wyrzuty, którymi w niego celowała, mógł skierować przeciwko niej samej. Obydwoje doskonale wiedzieli, co było powodem pogłębiającej się pomiędzy nimi na przestrzeni ostatnich miesięcy ciszy.

Anna musiała wziąć jego milczenie za niemą zgodę, bo tym razem ledwie drgnęła, unosząc nieznacznie kąciki ust.

— Cieszę się, że doszedłeś do wniosku, że twoje miejsce jest na lodzie. Yakov na pewno pomoże ci wrócić do formy — mówiła. — Teraz też już wiesz, że w przyszłości sprawdzisz się w roli trenera, tak więc nie masz żadnych powodów do obaw. Naprawdę dobrze, że wróciłeś. I do jeżdżenia, i tutaj, do Petersburga. — Uśmiechnęła się, w swojej intencji chyba pokrzepiająco, a zaraz na jej twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt olśnienia. — Chyba nie jesteś teraz zajęty? Wracam właśnie do domu, zamówimy taksówkę i pojedziemy razem. Tatiana przygotowała kolację, posłuchamy transmisji opery…

— Zapraszasz mnie do was? — upewnił się Viktor, unosząc brwi.

Anna wywróciła oczami.

— Viktor, oczywiście, że tak. Jesteś przecież moim synem.

Nikiforov przez chwilę nie potrafił odnaleźć się w sytuacji. Czyżby źle zinterpretował jej milczenie, brak kontaktu po pamiętnym pocałunku na wizji? Jego matka nie miała nic przeciwko i to tylko on doszukiwał się drugiego dna tam, gdzie go nie było?

Za ramieniem Anny dojrzał uśmiechniętą twarz Yuuriego i dopiero wtedy oprzytomniał.

— Wiesz, że nie jestem tu sam, prawda?

Anna zmarszczyła brwi, podobnie jak Japończyk za jej plecami. Viktor potrząsnął głową i wskazał Yuuriemu, by do nich podszedł.

— _Zdrastwujtie_ — przywitał się niepewnie Katsuki, ze śmiesznym, śpiewnym akcentem, podnosząc wzrok na Annę.

Kobieta zamarła. Wyprostowała się i niemal postąpiła krok do tyłu. Zmierzyła Yuuriego srogim spojrzeniem i zaraz przeniosła je na swojego syna.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zaproszenie jest jednoosobowe — powiedziała po francusku.

Zapewne w innej sytuacji Viktor uznałby za bardzo zabawne, że jego matka po tym jednym, kulawym _dzień dobry_ myślała, że Yuuri mówił po rosyjsku. Teraz jednak odpowiedział chłodno, w swoim ojczystym języku:

— Nie musisz się tak starać, Yuuri nie rozumie rosyjskiego. — Zamilkł na ułamek sekundy, czując przemożną ochotę przerzucenia się na angielski, ale ostatecznie ta sprawa nigdy nie dotyczyła Yuuriego. Zawahał się, a w tym momencie poczuł dłoń Katsukiego, która szukała jego własnej, i tak jak sam nie potrzebował udowadniać nic matce podobnymi gestami, tak nie zamierzał zabierać ręki, gdy to jego narzeczony lgnął do dotyku. — Jeśli chcesz ze mną porozmawiać sam na sam, możemy to zrobić. Ja zostawię swojego mężczyznę, ty swojego też i porozmawiamy.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie — wycedziła, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Czerwień pomadki zniknęła pod naporem jej grymasu. — Nie życzę sobie w swoich progach tego…

— Wiesz, że to jest mój narzeczony? — przerwał jej ostrym tonem Viktor, nim zdołała wypowiedzieć określenie, po którym na pewno nie byłby tak spokojny. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń, a Yuuri odpowiedział mu swoim dotykiem. — Planujemy wspólnie ślub.

— Ślub — Anna właściwie wypluła z siebie to słowo. — Viktor, synu, to zboczenie każe ci tak o tym myśleć. To nie jest normalne i na pewno da się wyleczyć, musisz tylko chcieć i wyjść z jakąś…

— Zapędzasz się — warknął Viktor, nie zwracając już uwagi na Yuuriego i jego mocny uścisk. — Obrażasz mnie i mojego narzeczonego, nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać.

— Chcę tylko dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Teraz tego nie dostrzegasz, ale jesteś jeszcze młody i choroba zasłania ci obraz tego, jak jest naprawdę — powiedziała, odrywając wzrok od syna. Skinęła na jego dłoń, splecioną z tą drugą, japońską, i dodała: — Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie ranisz, manifestując z taką butnością siebie te ordynarne, obelżywe gesty. Patrzenie na to jest bolesne, ale kocham cię, jesteś moim synem, więc wyciągam do ciebie dłoń, chcę ci pomóc, naprawdę… musisz tylko chcieć. Posłuchać mnie, bo liczy się dla mnie przede wszystkim twoje dobro.

Zamilkła, posyłając Viktorowi uśmiech pełen nadziei. Viktor ścisnął Yuuriego tak mocno, że ten spojrzał na niego z obawą. Zęby szczęknęły mu o siebie i potrzebował kilku chwil, by móc cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

— Skoro patrzenie na to tak cię boli, to tego nie rób — odparł. Kusiło, by tak samo jak ona, uciec się do tanich zagrywek i rzucić coś w stylu „boli cię patrzenie na moje szczęście”, ale nie zamierzał przedłużać tej rozmowy. — Mogę cię zapewnić, że z mojej strony nie będziesz miała ku temu żadnych okazji.

Zaskoczenie Anny przejawiło się w drobnym, urwanym cmoknięciu. Zaraz dołączyły do niego zmarszczone brwi i ogarnięcie włosów z twarzy. Obrzuciła Viktora zbolałym spojrzeniem i pokręciła głową.

— Tak bardzo mnie ranisz, obstając przy swoim… Chcę ci tylko pomóc, ale musisz być gotowy na przyjęcie mojej pomocy. — Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otworzyła, Viktor już wiedział, że powinien zignorować ją na samym początku. — Będę dla ciebie, kiedy zmienisz zdanie.

I odeszła, już nieodprowadzona żadnym słowem, bo było to ponad jego siły. Rozluźnił uścisk i odwrócił się do swojego narzeczonego. Dopiero teraz jego głos zadrżał.

— Yuuri…

Yuuri zamknął go w swoim uścisku, a gdy tylko Viktor poczuł wokół siebie jego ciasne ramiona, sam objął go z całych sił. Zacisnął powieki, odganiając obezwładniające poczucie bezsilności, idiotycznej walki z wiatrakami, które nigdy nie miały przestać się kręcić.

Miał dość.

— Miałem jej dać szansę, tak? To mi mówiłeś? Że kiedy powiem jej, co dla mnie znaczysz, że skoro mnie kocha, to na pewno zrozumie? — szepnął, odsuwając się po dłuższej chwili od Japończyka, by móc zerknąć mu w oczy. — Wiesz, co mi powiedziała?

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał z przerażeniem Yuuri. — Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem…

Viktor potrząsnął głową. Nie, to nie było miejsce na przeprosiny Yuuriego, tylko innej osoby, która nigdy nie miała tego zrobić, a on pozwalał sobie wciąż tlić ten idiotyczny promyk nadziei. Viktor przełknął z trudem ślinę, łącząc poszczególne myśli, i spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc, by Yuuri widział go w takim stanie.

— Hej, Viktor… — szepnął Katsuki, podchodząc znowu bliżej. — Chodźmy… chodźmy stąd gdzieś, dobrze? Może do jakiejś kawiarni? Usiądziemy sobie i… — Widząc, że Viktor potrząsnął głową, Yuuri szybko zmienił plan. — To może do parku? Chodź, proszę, ruszmy się stąd — mówił powoli i ciepło, spokojnie, znów splatając palce swoje i Viktora.

Yuuri pociągnął go w jakąś stronę, a Viktor poddał się temu i pozwolił, by to Japończyk ich gdzieś poprowadził. Razem z tłumem ludzi przeszli przez światła, później minęli jedną przecznicę, aż w końcu wylądowali na ławce przy jednym z pomników, choć trochę na odosobnieniu. Yuuri władował się na kolana Nikiforova, a ten automatycznie go objął. Gdzieś po drodze z rąk Viktora zniknęła ta idiotyczna, posrebrzana pozytywka, ale była to ostatnia rzecz, którą teraz się przejmował.

— Przepraszam, że jesteś tego świadkiem — powiedział cicho. — Miałem, jak idiota, nadzieję, że jak zobaczy cię ze mną, to… nie wiem, coś sobie uzmysłowi, a nie… Nie wiem, czemu się tego spodziewałem, ale…

Zamilkł, dając sobie czas na pogodzenie się z rzeczywistością. Yuuri nic nie mówił, tylko przytulając go i głaszcząc w kojącym, uspokajającym geście. Viktor chciał mu powiedzieć wszystko, przetłumaczyć ten stek gówna, które wylatywało z obrysowanych czerwoną, elegancką szminką ust, ale musiał wcześniej sam sobie z nimi poradzić. A Yuuri niczego nie wymagał; siedział, oferując mu swoje wsparcie, dawał czas i przestrzeń, epatując spokojem i współczuciem, które sprawiały, że Viktor nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Miał wszystko, czego potrzebował.

Mijał czas, którego nie potrafił zliczyć, który ciągnął się tak, jak jego nawiedzały wciąż te same, ponure myśli, ale Yuuri odezwał się dopiero, gdy Viktor szczęknął zębami.

— Powinniśmy się stąd ruszyć, bo inaczej zamarzniemy — powiedział, delikatnie głaszcząc Viktora po policzku. — Chcesz wrócić do domu? Możemy zamówić Ubera, zrobię ci herbatę i usiądziemy pod kocem.

— Nie, proszę, nie — zaoponował Viktor. — Chcę ci pokazać Petersburg — powiedział, a widząc minę Yuuriego, dodał szybko: — Wiem, że nie muszę, wiem. Ale chcę, naprawdę. Chociaż trochę… Pójdziemy na spacer?

Samotne spacery po Petersburgu były rozrywką, która od zawsze dodawała mu otuchy i pozwalała nabrać dystansu do otaczającej rzeczywistości. Yuuri trzymał go za rękę, ale nie odzywał się, tak więc pokonywali kolejne ulice w milczeniu. Dopiero stojąc przy Nowej Holandii, Viktor zorientował się, że nieświadomie nogi poniosły go tą samą trasą, którą przemierzył rok temu z Makkachinem.

— Mają tu naprawdę dobrą czekoladę z chili — powiedział po odchrząknięciu. — Chcesz spróbować?

Yuuri uśmiechnął się.

— Pewnie.

Na widok dwóch roześmianych chłopaków w niewielkiej, blaszanej budce, Viktor poczuł coś na kształt spokoju. W tym roku również przystał na zrobienie sobie pamiątkowego zdjęcia, a z inicjatywy Yuuriego, wspólnie z Dimą i Saszą nagrali również krótki filmik, w którym zapraszali wszystkich na lodowisko.

Czekolada rozgrzała go w najbardziej banalny z możliwych sposób. Usiedli przodem do lodowiska, przy koksowniku, a przyjemne ciepło otuliło ich obu, Viktorowi przynosząc coś w rodzaju ukojenia. Zanurzył usta w gęstym płynie. Yuuri siedział obok, a oni obaj byli tu, by stworzyć swoją własną historię.

Viktor uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na swojego narzeczonego i spytał:

— Masz ochotę pojeździć?

__________________________________________________

* Aria _[Stammi vicino, non te ne andare](https://youtu.be/R6zoUVx6uiU?t=807)_ (wł. Bądź blisko mnie), tłumaczenie własne


End file.
